


A Perfect Future

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Back To The Future [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Sequel to Back To The FutureOne-shots about Anakin and Padme raising the twins.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Back To The Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648657
Comments: 70
Kudos: 307





	1. Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel and therefore it's best to read Back To The Future before this, however it isn't 100% necessary. I don't want to focus heavily on the fact that the alternative versions of the twins died for this is about the happy life Padme and Anakin build once Palpatine is dead.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Padme didn’t know whether she was crying from happiness or sadness as she curled up on her bed, wrapping a blanket over her shoulders to get rid of the sudden chill that ran over her skin. It had been 5 months since Palpatine’s death and already the Galaxy was in a better state.

The Clone Wars were coming to an end; with the death of their two key leaders, Grievous was on the run and the individual Separatist Generals were being brought down one by one. It seemed that everyday a new planet rejoined the Republic, admitting defeat and accepting that the War had been one of lies.

But where the 5 months for the rest of the Galaxy had been one of peace where the War’s end was in sight, it had been one of turmoil for Padme. Despite how miraculous it had been that Anakin had killed the Sith Lord and survived, the pain of having to hold her children as they died was something Padme knew would live forever in her brain. She’d had to watch as Luke and Leia’s bodies faded into nothingness, their souls becoming one with the Force.

5 months later and she could still see Luke closing his electric blue eyes, a look of serenity passing over his face as he faded away until all Padme was left clinging to were his robes.

‘ _You’ll see us again_ ’, had been what Leia had said. ‘ _Soon_ ’, Luke had promised.

Padme sobbed once more, clutching the positive pregnancy test in her shaking hands.

She was going to see her children again.

* * *

Being pregnant was hard, Padme realised. All the Holofilms and articles on the Holonet honestly didn’t do justice in explaining just how tiring pregnancy could be. Being a Senator (especially during War time), Padme was used to long hours and exhausting situations yet none of her years as Queen nor Senator could compare to her pregnancy.

It seemed every morning (before the sun even rose) she was woken up by a wave of nausea, spending hours hunched over the refresher basin as she vomited last night’s meal. Even after all the nausea left, she was still left with an aching feeling in her bones and fatigue that seemed to follow throughout the day.

(Padme was convinced her skin shade was permanently green now, too).

Yet despite the exhaustion, nausea and slight heartburn, Padme found herself gazing in the mirror more often. Her eyes were glued to her stomach and amazed by how a small bump seemed to be growing there. Each day she found herself absent-mindedly stroking her small bump, a serene smile on her face. Luke and Leia were in there. Her children were growing inside her, two small humans made from the love of her and Anakin’s marriage. They were two children who shouldn’t exist yet did. And Padme couldn’t wait until they were in her arms; she could almost smell Luke’s blonde hair and hear Leia’s giggles. It would all be perfect this time, she knew. She’d hold her children after their birth, she’d kiss their heads and she’d sing to them every night until they were old enough to tell her to stop.

This time around her children wouldn’t grow up motherless. They wouldn’t hear about her through stories and be left wondering if Padme had even loved them. Luke and Leia would grow up in a loving household, raised by their mother and father who would tell them they were loved every single day.

Rubbing her small bump once more, Padme smiled.

* * *

“I’m pregnant,” Padme whispered to her sister, Sola, as the two of them washed dishes. Ever since the twins came back in time over 7 months ago now, Padme had kept her silent promise to Leia that she would stay connected to her family more. After seeing how torn her daughter had been, Padme had decided to make more of an effort to make time for her sister and parents.

“What?!” Sola dropped the plate she’d been cleaning, ignoring the loud smash that followed. “Padme, repeat that please!”

Padme smile was small as she turned to her sister but it was filled with happiness. “Sola, I’m pregnant. I’m having a baby!” Well, babies, Padme corrected in her head. It was too early for her to actually tell she was carrying two children despite knowing the truth because of her time-travelling twins.

Sola looked stunned, her mouth opening and closing in a way that made her look a little like the fish Padme and her father used to swim with when she’d been a child. An image of Luke and Leia, both of them as small as she’d been with baby-fat on their bodies, swimming in the Naboo lakes with Anakin by their side filled her mind. She smiled once more.

“Padme— what? How!”

Padme laughed at her sister’s shock. Despite growing closer in the past few months, the younger sister had yet to divulge her secret marriage yet. It hadn’t been that she didn’t trust her parents nor her sister but explaining all she’d done in the past 3 years was a hard task and Padme hadn’t wanted to complicate things. But she’d start showing more and more soon, her belly no doubt inflating with the two lives growing steadily inside her.

Where her marriage was a secret she’d kept close to her heart, Padme promised herself that her children wouldn’t be. Especially not to her family.

She wanted her parents to be there, feeling the joy about soon welcoming another grandchild (grandchildren) into their lives. She wanted Sola to go crazy in buying baby things for her niece and nephew. She wanted Ryoo and Pooja to scream with excitement about the prospect of cousins to play with.

(Most of all, Padme didn’t want to be the only one happy about the idea of her future children; especially considering Anakin had yet to return home from War).

“I think you know how babies are made Sola,” Padme giggled in a way she hadn’t for a long time. “You have two beautiful daughters yourself.”

Sola rolled her eyes and for a second Padme thought she was looking at Leia. Maybe her daughter’s sass and sarcastic traits weren’t just a Skywalker thing. “You know what I mean! Oh Padme, i’m so happy for you!” Their embrace was long and full of tears, with Sola holding onto her sister like her life depended on it. “This will be the best thing that ever happens to you— trust me!”

I know, Padme nodded into her sister’s shoulder. She thought of her nieces and how adorable they’d both been as newborns and tried to picture babies just like that but one with blonde hair and blue eyes. As Padme held onto her sister, her arms ached to be holding the children inside of her instead.

* * *

“So you’ve been married 3 years,” Jobal cried out, brushing away a few stray tears. “Honey, why did you never tell us!”

“It wasn’t about trust,” Padme shook her head. She thought of how she’d felt when finding out Luke and Leia had been her children. Padme could remember how heartbroken she’d felt at the thought of her future children not trusting her with that secret. “Believe me Mom, I trusted you to keep the secret. But the less people who knew of my marriage to Anakin, the better.”

“We’re your parents Padme,” Ruwee looked sad. “We— I — should’ve been there to give you away.”

Padme brushed away a tear, sniffling a little as her hands fell to cradle her bump. It was more noticeable when sitting down, the fabric of her dress hitching up slightly to frame where her children were growing.

“I’m sorry Dad,” she sniffled again. “When the baby is born, Anakin and I will publicly announce our marriage and maybe we’ll renew our vows in the future? I trust you understand that none of this was personal; I deeply love all of you and I only hid this from you because I had to protect my husband.”

Sola moved closer, sitting down next to Padme so she could hold her hand. “I understand; I would’ve done the same for Darred.”

Jobal sighed, giving her husband a long look. “And I, too, would’ve.”

“Let’s ignore the fact that you’ve been married in secret for 3 years,” Sola shook her head, forcing out a slight chuckle. “And let’s ignore that you’re married to a Jedi. A Jedi! Today is a day of celebration for there will be another Naberrie in the Galaxy! Perhaps another Naberrie woman with brown hair just like the rest of us and her mother’s stubborn wit!”

“Or a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes,” Padme smiled, squeezing Sola’s hand.

Jobal let out a sob, moving around the room so she could envelope her daughter in a hug. “I love you Padme— so much! Soon, you’ll understand a mother’s unconditional love and i’m honestly so proud of you. For so long I’ve wanted this for you, simply because I know that all the joy you and Sola have brought me has been something I never expected. You’re going to have that soon and I can’t wait to meet my granddaughter or grandson.”

Or both, Padme hugged her mother back. There was something safe and comforting about her mother’s arms. No matter how old Padme got, her mother’s hugs were irreplaceable. (Was that how Leia had felt when she’d travelled back in time and been hugged by Padme for the first time?)

“I don’t want to place any bets,” Ruwee chuckled in his usual manner as he made his way over to his wife and daughter. “But my grandfatherly intuition is telling me that there’s a healthy baby boy growing inside you right now, sweetheart. I love all you girls with all my heart but something tells me you’re going to be the one to break the Naberrie streak of all-girls.”

A sob ripped out of Padme’s throat as she threw herself into her Dad’s arms. She could almost picture it now: Luke, her father’s only grandson, being spoilt and doted on for his simple deviation from his sister and cousins.

“I love you Dad.”

“I love _you_ Padme,” Ruwee kissed her forehead. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother, I know it.” It went silent for a few seconds as father and daughter dried their tears. “But wait until I get my hands on my Jedi son-in-law; that man missed my _‘treat my daughter well_ ’ speech but i’ll be damned if he doesn’t get it now!”

Padme laughed, wrapping her arms around her belly as happiness surrounded her. This was the sort of family life she wanted for her children. Luke and Leia would grow up with Ruwee making them laugh, Jobal sneaking them sweets and Sola kissing their foreheads. They’d spent holidays here, eating dinner as a massive family and putting the children down to bed all together whilst the parents went outside to stare up at the stars and drink.

Luke and Leia would be a part of the Naberrie family through and through.

* * *

The large-flowing clothes had been Dorme’s idea. At 5 and a half months pregnant, Padme’s stomach stuck out considerably by now. With her slight build and pregnancy with twins, her belly was growing to the size of a large balloon and without the massive dresses to help hide it, it would’ve been extremely noticeable.

All it had taken was a short interview with a magazine exec, where Padme frowned about the idea of women being expected to wear form-fitting and tight clothes for the Galaxy to believe her outfit changes were more about disregarding the Patriarchy than pregnancy. (Sales in ill-fitting clothes have sky-rocketed and the sudden new trend seems to follow in Padme’s footsteps of baggy dresses).

Despite the ill-fitting dresses being her saviour in hiding her ever-growing stomach, Padme hated them with a passion. Because of the material, each dress was weighted and if it wasn’t for her strong-will and love for her husband, Padme would’ve torn the dresses to pieces. Each day she came home from the Senate and collapsed on her bed, every muscle in her body aching as her knees shook.

“Senator Amidala!” Bail called from behind her in the Senate hallway as Padme left her Pod to return to her office. She’d been examined by a med-droid earlier that day to check if the children were healthy but had been given the all-clear. Even though she’d seen Luke and Leia face to face, the worry that something could be wrong still ate her up.

“Bail,” Padme smiled as the man joined her. “How are you?”

“I would’ve been better if that bill had passed,” her friend sighed, looking forlorn. In all her worry about the med-droids call, Padme had hardly paid attention to the Senate session she’d just sat in on. “The real question is how are you, my friend? You seemed distracted in the session?”

“It’s nothing,” Padme willed her knees to not wobble as her dress threatened to weigh her down. What if there was something wrong with the twins that neither Luke nor Leia had detailed before? What if by simply travelling to the past, they’d disrupted something and caused a complication with the babies growing inside her now? What if she wasn’t pregnant with twins? What if she just gave birth to one child?

Padme refused to allow herself to contemplate that. The idea of raising only one of the twins, knowing in her heart that there should’ve been two of them, threatened to break her mentality.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Bail continued to follow her. “You can trust me, Padme. Talk to me, please.”

They were inside Padme’s office now and she wasted no time in taking a seat on one of the plush sofas she’d had installed when her back had started hurting due to her growing bump. Just sitting down felt like heaven as she took deep breaths, allowing her feet time to heal from the added weight of pregnancy and her dress.

Bail sat down opposite her, looking at Padme with such intensity that her breath hitched. Out of everyone, Bail was probably her closest friend. Ever since she’d been a child, public service had been Padme’s life. She’d never had time to make friends outside of her workplace and considering her handmaiden’s worked for her, Padme realised she’d never had a true friend.

Until Bail.

The man had been her rock during tough times in the war and she’d been his after all the complications he faced with fertility. They’d shared jokes on numerous occasions and if there were one person Padme could invite over for dinner (if not Anakin, Ahsoka or Obi-Wan), then Bail would be the first she called.

It struck her suddenly that in a different life, Bail would raise the daughter currently growing in her stomach. He’d be the one to protect the 10 year old and stand by her side during times of struggle. He’d be the one to defend her and try to curb her sarcastic nature. Her friend would’ve been there for her children’s birth, helping Padme in her time of need and dedicating his life to protecting the babies she bore from her womb.

Padme knew, deep in her heart, that Bail had loved Leia with all he’d had in that different life. She would’ve been the daughter he’d desired and deeply wanted (even if she’d not reciprocated). And that thought made Padme sad because where her death had been horrible, in a (terrible) way Bail had benefited for he’d finally gotten the family he’d wanted.

“Bail,” Padme leant forwards in her chair, ignoring how one of her babies kicked her bladder as she did so. “You’re my closest friend, do you know that?”

Bail smiled warmly, looking at his friend with such kind eyes. The War had taken a lot from people yet Bail Organa, a man who dedicated everything to bringing democracy for the win, had refused to let the stress of his job tear him apart. “And you’re mine; which is why I worry about you.”

“I want you to be my children’s godfather,” the words came out Padme’s mouth faster than she’d intended but Bail heard every word.

Looking shocked, Bail nodded. “I would be honoured when the day comes, of course. But why are we discussing this-“

“The day is coming soon,” Padme moved her hands to her stomach, cradling the bump so it was obvious what she meant. She smiled when one of her children kicked her inside the womb— had that been Leia or Luke? “I’m pregnant with twins, Bail.”

“Padme— what?” Bail stuttered, pausing for a second. He glanced at where her hands rested on her stomach, his eyes widening when he noticed the considerable bump there. His friend was heavily pregnant— how had he never noticed? Looking intently now, Bail noticed how Padme’s skin seemed to glow and there was a fullness to her cheeks that hadn’t been there months prior.

“I know it’s sudden to spring this on you but what what I said still stands: I would like for you to be my children’s godfather. I trust you, Bail. If anything were to ever happen to me or my husband, I know you would do all you could to raise my twins.”

“Husband?” Bail spluttered the word, looking at Padme like she’d grown two heads. “You have a husband? Since when? Padme!”

“Since the start of the War,” she looked wistfully to the side, watching as speeders flew at insane speeds through Coruscant’s sky. Less than a year ago Anakin had been out in those skies, teaching their son how to fly— she smiled at the thought that he’d be able to do that again in 15 years time. They’d be older, wearier and with more grey in their hair but their love for their children will remain as strong as it was today. “We tried to deny our feelings but after Geonosis, we realised that life can end so suddenly. Neither of us would be able to recover if the other died before we admitted the truth in how we felt.”

Bail nodded slowly, looking like he’d been given the shock of his life. His skin was pale and he suddenly looked older and far more weary. “Skywalker,” he hummed. "You married Anakin Skywalker— I always knew you two were close but I never imagined how close you truly became.”

“Are you upset about what I’ve done?” Padme held her breath, almost waiting for her closest friend to turn her away in disgrace. She’d married a Jedi! She was carrying The Chosen One’s twin children! It would make sense for Bail to turn his nose up and walk away.

But he didn’t; her friend reached out and held her hands in his sturdy grip. “You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met Padme— as well as the most rational. If you would go so far as to risk your career and break the Jedi Code, then I know you would only do so for a good reason. You must really love Anakin; he’s a lucky guy. And you’re going to have the most wonderful family. I would be honoured to be your children’s Godfather.”

Padme smiled, pulling Bail’s hands up so they were resting on her stomach. Within seconds, the twins started pelting kicks at her skin, the movements being felt by her smiling friend as he stared adoringly at her stomach.

Padme knew that in this life, Leia would love Bail. Not as a father but as the adoring Uncle who loved her unconditionally.

It was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows, Padme actually felt nervous. Her hands encircled her stomach, her strength being drawn from the little lives growing inside her. It seemed impossible that in 3 short months time, she’d be holding her children in her arms. And then they’d be in her life until the day she died (which she planned to be far, far, far off into the future).

One of the babies kicked the left side of her stomach when Padme finally spotted Anakin. He was walking beside Obi-Wan and Bail, the three of them chatting with politeness. Padme almost rolled her eyes at the way Bail kept patting Anakin on the back, no doubt silently congratulating the man on his newest additions to their family. (Not that Anakin knew of course).

“Grievous was no match in the end,” Padme overheard Obi-Wan sigh. “He ran out of places to hide and it took little effort for Anakin and I to bring him down.”

“So the War is over?” Bail sounded pleased as they neared where Padme was hiding. “The fighting is done?”

“With the Separatist leaders brought down, yes, the Clone Wars is almost over,” Anakin nodded. Padme held her breath at hearing his voice, the familiarity rushing back to her as the babies started kicking like crazy. Even miles away, they somehow knew their father’s voice. “It’ll be in the Senate that the War is officially settled but there are no more battles to fight now.”

“Then let us bask in the hope for the future,” Bail clapped Anakin’s shoulder once more. “To a life of promises and a bright future for our children.”

Anakin bristled, his back going straighter as he turned his head in the direction of where Padme was hidden. “If you’ll excuse me, Senator, Master,” he bowed slightly before sprinting off in the direction of his wife.

“Ani!” Padme all but cried out his name as her husband picked her up and spun her around. She had no idea how he managed it considering she weighed several more pounds since he’d last seen her. “Oh I’ve missed you so!”

“The War’s over Padme,” Anakin leant down to kiss her lips, feeling like nothing could spoil this moment. For 3 years he’d been so used to taking all he could before departing for War, holding on to the image of his wife in order to retain his sanity. Yet, now, he would never have to leave her side again. “It’s over— I can come home.”

Tears fell down her cheeks as she kissed him back. “This is the best day; oh Ani, I can’t wait for our future! We can be a normal family now— we can be a normal couple!” She shuffled closer to him, leaning up so she could kiss him when her stomach closed the gap between them, resting on his abdomen.

Anakin paused, the clogs working in his head as he pieced the math together. In all his turmoil of the twins dying straight after Palpatine was cut down to ending the War once and for all, Anakin hadn’t even thought about the fact that Padme had to be pregnant in the time he’d been away. “Padme . . . are you . . .”

Padme bit her lip, her hand coming up to stroke her husband’s cheek. “A miracle has happened: Ani, I’m pregnant!”

His hand fell to her stomach, tears welling in his eyes as one of his children kicked his flesh hand. “And it’s—“

“Twins,” Padme nodded, smiling at his obvious happiness. Her husband closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek as he smiled in relief. “I got the medical droid to check specifically.”

“They’re in there,” Anakin whispered, kissing his wife once more. His children were growing inside her stomach and in a few short months, he’d have his infant babies in his arms. The nightmare of Leia’s brown eyes staring into his before slowly becoming one with the Force would be replaced by the miracle that would be his newborn daughter and son. He’d get to see Leia’s brave gaze once more and ruffle Luke’s hair every day for the rest of his life.

“Hi kids,” Anakin ducked down to plant a kiss to his wife’s stomach, smiling when a foot punched his cheek. “That had to of been Leia: only our daughter has such an aggressive streak.”

Padme laughed, loving the sight of her husband kissing her swollen belly. “Well, whilst your daughter kicks me, your son is jiggling on my bladder. They aren’t even born yet and they’re already causing trouble!”

Anakin chuckled, standing back up as he held Padme’s hand in his own. “We’re going to have our hands full, aren’t we?”

“Oh yes,” there was no point denying it. Padme was under no false illusions that raising the twins was going to need all-hands on deck. She’d be surprised if she reaches 40 without a few grey hairs littering her roots. “We’re definitely going to need help when it comes to these two.”

“I can’t wait,” Anakin’s eyes sparkled with the thought of wrangling two infant twins. “I sacrifice Obi-Wan for babysitting duty first.”

“ _Sacrifice_?!” Padme rolled her eyes. “I was thinking more along the lines of Ahsoka.”

“No, no, no; my Padawan is far too innocent to have her poor soul broken by the stress of trying to wrangle any child of yours, Angel.” He paused for a second, kissing Padme’s hand. “Anyway, Ahsoka would only cause more trouble. I don’t want three children running havoc.”

“True,” his wife snickered, smiling up at her husband with awe. She sobered a little, allowing her worries to take hold. “Our lives are never going to be the same Ani. If the Jedi Council find out you’re the father—”

“If?” Anakin frowned, making Padme pause. “You mean when. I’m claiming Luke and Leia the second their born, Padme. Our kids won’t grow up fatherless— not again. When the twins are born, I’ll tell the Council everything.”

“But you could be expelled!”

“Then they’ll expel me. Ahsoka is nearing her trials and Obi-Wan can oversee her training if I am given the boot. And my relationship with Obi-Wan surpasses being a Jedi, he’ll still be in our lives. My allegiance is with you Padme— with our family. I love being a Jedi, yes, but I love you, Luke and Leia more. Nothing could tear me from your side.”

“The future is going to be hard,” Padme sighed.

“But it’ll be worthwhile,” Anakin kissed her gently, smiling at his wife like she were all he could ever want in the Galaxy. (She was).

Whereas the Galaxy was shrouded in darkness before, the Skywalker’s only saw light this time around.


	2. Luke's First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or How Obi-Wan Got Saddled With The Nickname "Gramps"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll write year by year chapters but we'll see. Enjoy :)

In all his life as a Jedi and then a General in a Galactic War, Anakin was used to lack of sleep. He was used to early morning starts and fatigue rolling over him as he faced yet another day with little sleep. After 3 years of War, he’d grown pretty good at staying alert despite every bone in his body demanding some rest.

Yet all those years of little sleep didn’t compare to the pure exhaustion that threatened to crush him after his children were born. As much as Anakin loved those two babies (and Force did he adore them), he couldn’t wait until the day came when they learnt to sleep through the night. It seemed to be that Luke and Leia were in cahoots on how to wear their parents down.

Every night was the same: Leia would cry, most likely demanding a diaper change; then Luke would cry for some food the second Anakin got back into bed; then Leia would cry once more for the same reasons only to then be followed by Luke’s screams for attention. More often than not, Anakin found himself staring up at the ceiling whilst his exhausted wife laid beside him, counting down the seconds until one (or both) of their babies carried out the art of testing their lungs.

Anakin honestly believed that he hadn’t slept for more than 3 hours each night ever since the twins were born, one month ago.

“You look tired, Master,” Ahsoka piped up when she came over to visit one afternoon. Anakin was sprawled out on the couch, Luke on his chest as the little boy napped whilst his father just yawned and refused to fall into the temptation of sleep. If he slept now, he doubted he would wake up for a week.

“Thanks Ahsoka,” Anakin rolled his eyes as he watched his Padawan gently rock Leia in soothing movements. The little girl was staring up at her honorary Aunt with an awed look. “That’s just what I need: to be told how tired I look. I really appreciate it.”

Ahsoka chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m just being honest. You look like you’ve been crushed in a trash compactor several times.”

He yawned once more, envying his son for how peaceful he looked whilst asleep. How come the babies were his reason for lack of sleep yet they could sleep whenever they wanted? “That’s exactly how I feel Snips. The twins have a plot to destroy me: it seems they always decide to cry in the middle of the night directly after the other so I never get the chance to actually sleep.”

“What about Padme?”

Anakin sighed, thinking about his perfect wife who was fast asleep in their bedroom currently. “She gets up for all the midnight feedings so she’s just as exhausted. But considering she’s the one who pushed two little humans out of her and she’s still sore, I think it’s only fair I do the bulk of the getting up.”

“Well,” Ahsoka laughed when Leia’s pudgy hands raised up to try and grab at her face. “At least there’s no doubt who Luke and Leia’s father is: only a Skywalker can cause this much mayhem.”

Anakin didn’t know whether to feel proud or berate his genes.

* * *

“Can you say ‘Dada’?” Anakin cooed down at Leia whilst he changed her, making faces that made the little girl giggle. “Say ‘Dada’!”

Padme chuckled from where she sat on their bed, Luke laying down in front of her as the boy wiggled and kicked his feet up at his mother. “She’s a month and a half old Ani! She isn’t going to be speaking for a long while yet.”

“Leia’s a prodigy,” Anakin rebuked as he picked the infant up off the changing table to move and sit beside his wife. “If anyone could speak at a month and a half old then it’s Leia Skywalker.”

Padme rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. She rubbed Luke’s stomach, falling more and more in love with her son’s blue eyes and wide smile as he giggled. Even at a month and a half, Padme could tell the distinct differences between her son and daughter: where Luke was a happy baby, always giggling and curiously reaching for things, Leia was a silent observer whose brown eyes followed everything and everyone with such intensity. Padme knew, deep in her heart, that her daughter would be the first to talk out of her twins.

“Ani,” she spoke up, her shoulder rubbing against her husband’s as they sat in peace. “Where did Leia’s name come from?” It was something she’d been curious about ever since she’d given birth. Luke’s name was obvious— the Nubian meaning of light and the fact that Padme loved every inch of the name made it a clear choice for their son. But before Padme had met her future daughter, the name Leia had never once crossed her mind.

Her husband paused, his back going stiff for a second. “What do you mean?”

“Obviously I named Leia in the darker future they came from. The name is lovely, yes, but I have no idea how I would’ve come across that name in the future that never came to be. Leia isn’t a Nubian name nor does it follow all the other girl’s names I’ve liked whilst growing up. My favourites were always Pooja and Ryoo which my sister stole— Leia is a far cry from those names.”

“I don’t know where Leia originates,” Anakin’s voice was husky and Padme noticed he was doing his best to remain strong as he spoke. His eyes were glued on his daughter, his flesh hand gently stroking her peaceful chubby cheeks. “I think it must’ve been popular on whatever planet my Mother lived on before she was kidnapped and sold to slavery.”

At the mention of his mother, Padme bristled. “Ani, you don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.”

“No, I will,” Anakin turned to look at her. His eyes, identical to her son’s, were filled with tears yet no sadness dominated his expression. For the first time since his mother died, Padme was shocked to see how at peace he looked. Almost as if he accepted she was gone and the anger from that wasn’t there anymore.

“When I was growing up,” Anakin carried on, doing his best to stop his voice wobbling. “My Mom used to say that I was a blessing; I was her blessing. I was the little light she had in her dark and devastating life. I used to ask her questions— you know, all those typical ‘what if’ questions that had no real importance. I used to ask ‘what if we suddenly came into millions of credits and left Tatooine?’ and she’d say: ‘then we’ll fly far, far away and never look back.’ It went like that almost every night: ‘what if we find out that we’re long-lost royalty?’ and she’d say: ‘then we’ll rule fairly and justly and make sure no one suffers like we have.’”

Anakin took a deep breath, turning back to Leia as a tear slipped down his face but he didn’t bother to wipe it away. Force, he loved the little girl in front of him so much. As much as Leia looked just like her mother, Anakin liked to think that she resembled her Grandmother as well. Thinking back to his teenage daughter, Anakin realised the set of her jaw and the shape of her eyes were all Shmi.

“My favourite question to ask was ‘But what if I was born a girl?’ And my Mom used to kiss my forehead and tell me she was would never change me for one-second but that if, hypothetically, I had been born a daughter then she would’ve loved me just the same. ‘But would you still have called me Ani?’ I asked her once and she smiled, shook her head and told me she didn’t have much memory of the life she used to live before being a slave but that one of the things she did remember was her sister. My Mom told me that, if I had been born a girl, she would’ve named me after the only family member she could remember.”

“Leia,” Padme bit her lip, falling in love with the name even more. “You wanted to name our daughter after your mother’s sister.”

Anakin nodded, holding Leia close to his chest as he faced his wife with sad eyes. “If the name had been good enough for my mother to name me then it’s perfect for my own daughter.”

“Shmi would be so proud of you. And she would’ve loved Leia and Luke with all her heart.”

Anakin closed his eyes, a few tears slipping down his face as he nodded. “I know.”

He liked to believe his mother was looking down upon him from whatever passing place held the souls of loved ones and was smiling. Even if Shmi wasn’t alive to love her Grandchildren like Anakin knew she would, it gave him peace to know that a part of her would live on in his kids.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Padme couldn’t hide her worried expression as she eyed Anakin with a fearful look. He was dressed in his standard Jedi robes, a slight darker patch on his left shoulder from where Luke had emptied his stomach on his father a few minutes prior. “You don’t have to do this Ani, I would never force you.”

“Things are different now, Padme,” Anakin sighed as he fiddled with his belt. The twins were fast asleep in their bassinet beside their parents bed whilst Padme stood to the side, watching her husband intently. “We aren’t just hiding a marriage now; we have children which I’ll claim as mine until the day I die. We both knew the risks when we decided to follow our feelings all those years ago but it’s all different now because it isn’t about us anymore. I need to make decisions on what would be best for the twins and telling the Order about their parentage is what’s best.”

“But Ani—“

“Are you honestly saying you would prefer for Luke and Leia to live as fatherless in the eyes of the public?” Anakin frowned at Padme, daring his wife to say yes. “You would want for their true parentage to be kept a secret so every interaction I hold with them would have to be made in the shadows and out of the public and the Jedi’s eye?”

After the pain its brought him to try and deny his love for Padme, only ever kissing her if no one was looking and having to push down his feelings of wanting to embrace her when near others; Anakin didn’t think he could survive doing that with the twins. The thought of only being able to be their father when in the confines of their own home made him want to cry. He wanted to yell for the Galaxy to hear how proud he was of his babies. He wanted to ruffle his son’s hair when they went out, hold Leia’s hand and juggle his twins in his arms when they went to the park to play. He wanted to let the Galaxy know that Senator Amidala’s children were his and that the Skywalker twins were his biggest and best success.

But he couldn’t have that if he continued to lie to the Council.

“Of course not,” Padme shook her head, stepping forward to wrap her husband in her arms and kiss his lips gently. “My children are your children and they’ll— along with the rest of the Galaxy— always know who their father is. I’m just suggesting you not be brash. Ahsoka will be ready for her trials soon and maybe waiting until the twins are older would be best? They’re just babies right now, they won’t even talk for months yet.”

“I don’t care that they’re just infants right now,” Anakin shook his head, kissing his wife once more. “I told you when you told me of your pregnancy: I’m going to claim my children as my own. I love them and I want the Galaxy to know that. I don’t want them to grow up and find out that I didn’t publicly claim them until they were 2 years old— Force, what if they believe I was ashamed of them?”

“They’d never think that Ani; Luke and Leia will always know you love them.”

“Which is why I have to do this,” Anakin sighed. “And Ahsoka understands the situation— she’s supportive of me doing this.”

“I love you Anakin,” Padme let the argument go, realising that there were no changing her husband’s mind. In a way, it made her heart glow with the fact that Anakin was honestly ready to risk it all just so their children would always grow up knowing they were loved by their father. He wanted them to bare his name not just inside their apartment but everywhere they went. The Galaxy would know the Skywalker twins and Anakin couldn’t be prouder of that fact.

“I’ll be back soon Angel,” Anakin kissed her cheek as he prepared to leave. He looked inside his children’s bassinet before he left, feeling his heart melt at the way the twins were sleeping so curled up close to each other. It was clear they were going to be inseparable and Anakin couldn’t wait for the decades of Holos they would amass of the twins’ close relationship.

As Anakin left the apartment, he felt at ease with his choice. When it came down to his family or the Order, there was no question who he’d pick.

* * *

As Anakin stood in front of the Jedi Council, he took a second to remember why he was here. Facing all the Jedi, he felt slightly scared and intimated (not that he’d admit that). There was something about the Council and their interrogating stares that always made him feel like a 9 year old boy, fresh from slavery and aching over the loss of his mother.

“You called a meeting with us, Skywalker,” Windu looked curious as he leant forwards so his elbows were on his knees. Ever since the death of Palpatine and the official end of the War, Anakin was no longer an enigma in the Council’s eyes. The Chosen One had succeeded in what he’d always been destined to do: he destroyed the Sith.

“Yes Master,” Anakin nodded, taking in a deep breath. For over a decade all Anakin had wanted was the Jedi’s respect. He wanted them to accept him and to actually like him. Being accepted into the Order at 9, far older than the other younglings, Anakin had always known he was out of place and considered dangerous to other Jedi; he’d tried so hard in his adolescence to fit in.

And, finally, he received their respect. Killing Palpatine had made him worthy in the Jedi’s eyes. He was finally a Jedi— a true Jedi— in the eyes of the Council now.

Yet all of that was going to be destroyed with what he had to say next. For a second, Anakin wanted to bow and make up a lie so he wouldn’t ever have to see the Council’s disappointed looks ever again. It seemed after a decade of hard work, he was going to throw it all away.

But then Luke’s smile and Leia’s intuitive gaze came back into his mind. He thought of Padme cradling her children in both arms, humming a Nubian lullaby as she rocked the babies to sleep. He thought of how complete he felt when in the presence of his family.

Suddenly, the Council’s no-doubt disappointed looks didn’t seem to be that bad.

“I have something I need to admit Masters,” Anakin steeled himself to reveal his secret. “And it may come as shocking. In truth, I’ve broken the Code. I married Padme Amidala in secret on Naboo over 3 years ago and a little over a month and a half ago, my wife bore twin children.”

To say the Jedi Council was shocked was an understatement. One Master gasped whilst others stirred like they’d been genuinely surprised and from every angle, Anakin received multiple curious and disbelieving stares.

“Reveal this now, why do you?” Yoda hummed, looking the least affected. He was staring at Anakin evenly, as if nothing was out of place. Where Windu’s frown was lower than Anakin had ever seen, Yoda looked unnervingly calm.

“My children will not grow up without their father,” Anakin bowed his head a little. “I intend to claim them publicly.”

Yoda made a noise, nodding stoically. “Twins, hmm? Very powerful, they will be.”

“My children won’t be Jedi,” Anakin cut in. He, too, had sensed the twins’ extreme raw power in the Force; it was like beacons of light and hope that seemed to swell each time their father entered the room. If they were taken in by the Order, they’d be invaluable assets. But that was the problem, Anakin didn’t want Luke and Leia to be assets— he wanted them to be children: nothing more, nothing less.

“That is not your decision,” Windu growled, the trust in his eyes gone. “If your children are powerful in the Force then it is protocol they be taken in by the Order.”

The light threat made Anakin’s fists clench. “I can train them in the basics but I assure you, if you try to take my kids from me then it won’t end well— on your behalf.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan spoke up, his voice soft despite the warning tone. “Be mindful. What my former Padawan mean, Masters, is that the twins are much like their father: bringing them into the Temple will do no good.”

“You’ve met the children,” Master Plo Koon spoke up to Obi-Wan. His tone gave none of his true feelings away. “Haven’t you, Obi-Wan?”

“You knew of Skywalker’s affair?” Master Luminara Unduli added, sounding slightly bitter as she addressed the auburn haired Jedi.

“It’s not an affair,” Anakin’s words were ignored. “Padme is my wife!”

“I discovered the truth about Anakin’s relationship to the Senator of Naboo months ago,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard, ignoring the looks from the Council. “And yes I have met his children: I’ve never been a fan of younglings, I’ll admit, but Anakin’s infants are remarkably adorable.”

“You didn’t see it fit to reveal the deceit to the Council?” Luminara was full on glaring now but Obi-Wan shrugged it off.

“Anakin was married when he fought throughout the Clone Wars, bringing peace whenever he could. He was married when he helped bring the War to an end. He was married when he fulfilled his destiny in destroying the Sith. Tell me, Master Unduli, did you kill Palpatine?”

The Jedi frowned but shook her head. “No— but at least I’ve stuck to the Codes the Jedi live by!”

“Anakin hasn’t stuck to certain aspects of the Code yet he’s been able to separate his personal and professional life so well that no one suspected a thing. Anakin’s marriage doesn’t hold him back from being one of the best Jedi the Order has seen in centuries.”

“He broke the Code,” Windu’s voice was hard. “Are you expecting us to forget that?”

“No,” Anakin spoke up, feeling a surge of courage at Obi-Wan’s obvious support. Trust the man who’d raised him to always have his back. “I expect punishment— I know what I did was wrong. But asking me to forgo attachments is like asking me not to breathe. My attachments define me, they make me stronger. Attachment isn’t something sinful; it gives you something to fight for.”

“We are Jedi,” Luminara continued to frown. “We are peacekeepers!”

“And were we not warriors several months ago?” Anakin returned her frown. “Did we not command legions of Clones and participate in a War that almost tore the Galaxy apart? Times are changing and it’s time the Jedi Order does too.”

“You are in no position to lecture us,” Mace Windu growled, looking at Anakin with an unreadable frown.

“Correct, he is.” The words from Master Yoda made everyone pause.

“Master Yoda?”

“Correct, Skywalker is,” Yoda hummed. He had a wise look in his eyes and everyone paused so they could listen to him. “Too comfortable the Order has been. Underneath our noses, the Sith Lord was. Fulfilled his destiny the Chosen one did; take heed from him, we should.”

Anakin didn’t know what to say. Instead he bowed, looking slightly perplexed. “Thank you, Master. I appreciate your praise.”

“Suggest, what do you?” Yoda looked thoughtful as he eyed Anakin intently. “For the Order?”

What did he suggest? Despite having harboured a million criticisms over the years, Anakin’s mind went blank as he stood before the Council with all the chances to change it. What had the twins said when they’d stood in this very spot, passionately arguing their case against the Order?

“The attachment rule needs to go,” Anakin suddenly spoke up, knowing in his heart that this was the major issue to present.

“Of course you would argue that, Skywalker!” A Council member who Anakin didn’t bother to turn around and face spoke up. “You’re married with children!”

“Which is why I understand the importance of love, Master,” he kept his eyes on Yoda only. “The Jedi have become so warped by refusing attachments that we’ve become too selfless— to the point where it is almost dangerous. The Jedi border on neglect. I know for a fact that I often felt overlooked as I grew up.”

“Harsh, you believe we were,” Yoda gave no hint of how he was feeling. “Cold?”

“Children need attentiveness and care,” Anakin thought of the dark times when he’d felt so alone as a child. All he’d craved had been his mother’s warm embrace or perhaps even Obi-Wan’s but both had been snatched from him or forbidden. “The Order refuses attachment yet demands empathy. How can you expect children to develop healthy emotions as they grow when you refuse them any love? The Jedi need to change their ways in order to prosper; children should be able to grow up in a healthy, happy environment with their families. Families shouldn’t be forced apart simply because their babies have a gift that most do not.”

“You want Jedi Masters to shower younglings with love and praise?” Mace Windu frowned, looking confused for a second. “Surely that would just boost a child’s ego and lead to arrogance?”

Anakin paused, thinking about his own children. He thought of Padme rocking the twins to sleep or singing over their cots with such love and care. Never in a million Galaxies would he wish for that to end and with the way the Order worked, Anakin knew that one day it would. If the Order didn’t change then, before they knew it, Luke and Leia would be snatched up and sent to live in the Temple creches where they’d grow up without the adoration of their parents.

Suddenly, Anakin felt overwhelmed. He knew the Order had to change, if only so it meant he never had to give up his children to people who wouldn’t shower them with the love they deserve.

“I’m suggesting the Jedi Order stops taking children from their families and allow them to, if not still live with their families, but have intimate contact with them. The Order should be like a boarding school: a place for younglings and Padawans to learn without being cut off from a stable family unit. That way they can build their skills as Jedi as well as develop emotionally.”

Anakin could see it now: Leia and Luke still living with their parents, enjoying family meals and going on vacations just like he and Padme dreamed. He could visualise flying his kids to the Temple each morning, sending them off to learn and then picking them up at the end of the day to take them back home. He could hear them babbling along about all their friends and the cool stuff they’d learnt; he could hear their giggles and feel the warmth that their happiness would bring him.

Anakin knew he wouldn’t leave these Council chambers until that dream became a reality.

“Deliberate on this, we should,” Yoda brought hope to Anakin’s mind.

* * *

Just as both Padme and Anakin predicted, Leia was the one who talked first. The milestone came 2 days after the twins’ 1st birthday; it had been a simple affair, with only a small handful of family and friends coming together on Naboo to celebrate. Padme had brought one large cake for the celebration (which had half been ruined when Luke stuck one of his hands into the frosting), making sure it was shared by all the guests whilst the twins seemed more interested in the wrapping paper than their actual presents.

It had been just as Padme and Anakin were leaving Naboo, stocking the ship up to make sure they hadn’t left anything behind before they returned to Coruscant, when the littlest Skywalker had spoken her 1st word. Anakin had been bouncing her up and down, producing giggles that warmed his heart, whilst Padme had changed Luke’s diaper.

“Who’s Dada’s little Princess?” Anakin had cooed, unable to stop smiling as Leia let giggle after giggle escape her lips. “You’re Dada’s little Princess!”

Leia had smiled at her father with her toothy grin, clapping her hands excitedly as brown eyes met blue. “Dada!” She’d cheered, chanting the word over and over again. “Dada! Dada!”

Her word had left Anakin all but speechless as he’d paused, turning to where Padme had stood with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. “Did she just—“

“Dada! Dada!”

“She’s said her first word!” Padme had cheered, rushing forward as she’d placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “That’s right Leia, that’s your Daddy!”

Anakin hadn’t spoken for hours after it happened for he’d been far too moved to voice his happiness. Padme had simply watched as her husband had held Leia close to his chest for hours, as he’d rocked her to sleep and kissed her forehead with no complaint. They’d never spoken of it but she’d known that his love and appreciation had doubled that day.

As for Luke, the boy had yet to speak. It had been several weeks since Leia’s first words and the Skywalker’s apartment was constantly filled with the sound of her adorable voice. From cries of “Dada” and “Momma” to “Mine” and “No”, Leia Skywalker’s voice was something both her parents were constantly used to. Yet Luke had still not uttered a word.

“We’re worried about him,” Anakin voiced his concerns to Obi-Wan as the man juggled the boy on his lap, using the Force to make a toy float around as the 1 year old laughed. With a head full of sandy blonde hair and eyes the same electric blue as his father’s, Luke was the splitting image of Anakin. Obi-Wan was sure if Shmi had been able to afford a holo-camera when Anakin had been a baby, the pictures of father and son would’ve been identical.

“He seems perfectly happy and healthy?” Obi-Wan frowned as he used the Force to probe little Luke’s mind. No blaring concerns met him. Luke’s laughter was bright and his pudgy hands continued to stretch out and grab the toy floating in the air. “What reasons should you be concerned?”

“He still hasn’t spoken, Obi-Wan,” Anakin sighed. He’d always known Leia would be the first to speak, simply because it seemed fitting for her more demanding personality but Anakin had expected to have heard his son’s first word by now. Perhaps another “Dada” like his sister or a “Momma” to make Padme’s heart fill with joy.

“Is that a cause of concern? He is only 1, Anakin.”

“Leia started speaking a few weeks ago and she’s constantly babbling to either me or Padme but with Luke . . . nothing! I would be concerned that he doesn’t understand but he always seems to be giggling and reacting to whatever we say yet he never speaks up. Even when upset, he’ll just cry whilst Leia attempts to communicate with us.”

“Just because they’re twins, it doesn’t mean their stages of development will be identical.”

“I know,” Anakin sighed once more, smiling slightly when Luke managed to grab the toy from the air and let out a heart-warming laugh. His son was simply a ball of happiness; where Leia could have mood swings and go from happy to grumpy within seconds, Luke seemed to be in a constant state of bliss. “But I still worry; a part of me feels as if he should’ve spoken by now. Padme’s worried too, although she won’t admit it.”

“What am I worried about?” Padme walked into the room, carrying Leia as the little girl reached out a hand to gently pull on the strands of her mother’s hair. Anakin watched as his wife winced, knowing that their daughter seemed to have a death grip when it came to hair.

“Anakin is worried about Luke’s speech development— or lack thereof,” Obi-Wan deadpanned as the Senator sat down on the opposite sofa, trying to get her hair out of Leia’s grip. “And is convinced you are too.”

Padme just rolled her eyes, setting her gaze on her husband with a sigh. “We’ve talked about this Ani; Luke will talk when he’s ready.”

“But Leia started speaking weeks ago!”

“Luke isn’t Leia,” Padme rolled her eyes once more. “He’s already walking— something Leia hasn’t started yet. I simply believe that our son is the more active type compared to his sister who is definitely a Politician in the making.”

“Force help us,” Obi-Wan joked, jiggling his knee so Luke would giggle once more.

“Now let’s move away from fretting— for no reason— about our son,” Padme changed the conversation with ease. “Tell me about the Council meeting Ani, you didn’t properly explain!”

“You still haven’t told her?” Obi-Wan frowned. He’d have expected his former Padawan to have blurted it out the second they’d arrived back at the apartment.

“We’ve only been home for under 10 minutes!” Anakin rolled his eyes before turning to Padme. “I told them everything Angel; I told them about you, our marriage and the twins. Obviously, they were all shocked and I was fully ready to accept any and all punishments the Council seemed fit.”

Padme held her breath, worry filling her bones. Whilst she knew there was no way of escaping it, she dreaded hearing how her husband had been expelled.

“And they made me a Master,” Anakin rushed the words out of his mouth, a giant grin overcoming his face.

“What?!”

“They made me a Master, Padme!”

“Ani, that’s wonderful!” She rushed over to her husband, kissing him gently as a means of celebration. Passing their daughter over to him, she threw her arms around his neck and laughed with such childish giggles, she felt like a schoolgirl once more. “How? Why? Oh, I’m so pleased!”

“The Council acknowledged that Anakin’s situation had no reflection on his ability to be a Jedi,” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile at the happy couple. In his lap, Luke grew bored of his toy in favour of the Jedi’s beard. Chubby hands reached up to pull on the ginger hair on his chin, making Obi-Wan recoil slighting at the sharp tugs. “Ouch!”

Anakin didn’t reprimand his son, instead he laughed at Luke tugging on his former Master’s beard with a smirk that rivalled Leia’s own cheeky ones. “And the Order are in preparation to change the no attachments rule. The Jedi Order will no longer take children from their homes; the Temple will become like a boarding school for children ages 9 and older to learn.”

“Why age 9?” Padme frowned. She wasn’t complaining— in fact, she was ecstatic. With the no attachment rule it meant she could go public with her marriage and if her children wouldn’t be sent off to the Jedi until they were 9, it meant they were at home with her for longer. It seemed too good to be true.

Anakin shrugged. “That was the age I started my training as a Jedi; it just seemed right.”

“Anakin pointed out valuable criticisms that the Order needed to overcome,” Obi-Wan spoke up despite attempting to bat Luke’s hands away from his beard. “He was very diplomatic in his efforts, you should be proud Senator. I know I was.”

“Everything is going perfectly Ani,” Padme smiled in the wide and genuine way she did when looking at her husband. To Anakin, it was a breathtaking sight. “I’m so unbelievably happy.”

They sat there for longer, all of them enjoying each other’s company and basking in the hope for the future when Obi-Wan made another pained noise.

“Anakin, tell your son that my beard is not a toy! Ouch!” No matter how hard the Jedi Master tried to twist his head away from the baby, Luke’s hands were always there pinching at his chin.

Anakin let out a boisterous laugh. Never in his life would he have expected to be sitting with his daughter in his lap, his wife at his side and his son on the man who raised him’s lap as the boy caused mischief. It was a perfect feeling to have nearly all his loved ones in the same room.

“Luke’s just enchanted by his Gramp’s beard, aren’t you Lukey?”

The boy paused, his hand going slack on Obi-Wan’s jaw as baby blue eyes met another shade of blue. Frowning slightly Luke’s lips wobbled for a second. “G-G-G”.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he stared down at Anakin’s son. “Is he about to speak.”

“Oh Holy Force,” Anakin leaned froward, a smile growing on his lips as he heard Padme gasp in anticipation. For all his weeks of worrying and wondering when Luke would speak, the young father couldn’t wait to hear what his son’s first word would be.

“G-G,” Luke kept muttering, his little face scrunching up with determination. If Obi-Wan wasn’t so fixated on the fact that the boy might utter his first word, he would’ve made a joke about how alike the child looked to his mother in that moment. “G-Gamps! Gamps!”

“Gamps?” Obi-Wan frowned, deflating a little. He bounced Luke on his knee so the boy would giggle once more. “Is that a word?”

Happy tears filled Padme’s eyes. “I think he was trying to say ‘Gramps’!”

To support her point, Luke reached out his hand again to grab Obi-Wan’s beard. “Gramps!” He pronounced the ‘r’ better, smirking with delight as he did so. “Gramps! Gramps!”

“I guess we know what Obi-Wan will now be referred to as,” Anakin smirked. He offered his hand to Luke to high-five which the baby did so with a beaming smile. “Atta boy, Lukey. Do you love your Gramps?”

“Gramps! Gramps! Gramps!”

Despite feeling as if he were far too young to be referred to as Grandfather in any shape or form (come on, Obi-Wan wasn’t that old!) he couldn’t help but feel touched as the baby Skywalker repeated his new name over and over again. Obi-Wan had always seen Anakin as his brother and son all rolled into one, having raised him from a child into the man he was now. In a way, Obi-Wan felt as if his new name was rather fitting.

“Alright, alright,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly as Luke let go of his beard and snuggled into his chest with a sudden wave of tiredness.

“Gramps loves you too.”


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are 2 in this chapter.

Anakin often had nightmares about a life that could have happened had his twins not defied all laws of existence and time travelled to save his soul. Nightmares were never something new to the Jedi Master, having suffered weeks of torment as he watched his Mother die over and over again each night as a Padawan. Even years after the War, it wasn’t uncommon for Anakin to wake up in a cold sweat with tears in his eyes as he relived battle after battle that saw many of his men and friends die.

But the nightmares of what could have been were the worst. Images of fire clouded his vision, flashes of a heavily pregnant Padme crying and Obi-Wan’s devastated look of despair. He’d hear the long-dead Palpatine croak out a promise of destruction, his cruel voice granting Anakin a new name of “Darth Vader”. He’d twist and turn in bed, oblivious to his wife’s attempts to wake him, as he saw Jedi after Jedi die by his hand. Each swing of his lightsaber brought another friend to the ground.

And then babies would be crying— Anakin instantly recognised the cries to be from his children. He knew how Luke sobbed and Leia shrieked. But where the birth of his children was a happy event, one where Anakin cried holding his son as Padme glowed whilst holding their daughter, the birth in his nightmares brought only pain. Padme was too weak to even hold one of their babies, her voice breaking as she whispered a promise to a disbelieved Obi-Wan that her husband still had good in him.

And then she closed her eyes, exhaling one last time, before leaving the Galaxy with an infinite sadness that tore Anakin up inside.

Sometimes Anakin woke up after that, his breath hitching as he tried to regain his breath. His body would be shaking, sweat pooling under him as it stained the mattress. Sometimes his muscles would ache and the terrible feeling of fire would still make his skin tingle.

Other times, Anakin’s dreams continued on. He dreamt of red-tinted vision and the feeling of leather sticking to his skin. He’d feel helmet and not hair when he touched his head; metal and not bone when he moved his arms. Thousands of faces all blended into one, their hands grasping at their throats as they gagged for air he denied them. Millions of bodies fell to the floor before him.

But no matter how used he was to the terrible events of his nightmares that occasionally plagued his mind, nothing could prepare him for seeing his adult children crying before him. When the Force really wanted to hurt him, Anakin saw Leia, older than when she’d time travelled, standing before him with fire in her eyes and a stubborn set to her jaw. She’d hold her head high, declare something about a diplomatic mission to Alderaan and ignore the leather-covered hand that reached out to point at her.

He’d watch as her beautiful face, so alike her mother’s with his fire brewing below the surface, twist in agony as she cried out in pain. Anakin would be powerless to stop the torture droid from sticking the needle in her arm, his entire body frozen as his daughter tried her best not to crack under the terrible agony. Where the real him would wipe Leia’s tears and kiss her forehead to alleviate any pain, the nightmare version of him revelled in her torture and pressed the droid to start all over again.

And then just as Leia’s eyes widened with a fresh wave of pain, her face would morph into a battered version of her brother’s. Luke’s hair would be matted to his face, his eyes wide with horror as his lip quivered in the way Anakin knew he was trying not to cry. His son would be clinging to something metal, one hand-less arm clutched to his chest as he did his best to get as far away as he could from where nightmare Anakin stood.

Luke would open his mouth and scream “No!” in a way that made Anakin’s blood freeze. He’d cry out the word over and over again, yelling that it was impossible, all the while keeping his newly mutilated arm to his chest as he tried to ignore the pain. Anakin would watch through red-tinted vision as his son, a boy who looked so much like him but had Padme’s softness and moral righteousness, would suddenly get a defeated look in his eye.

And then he’d be powerless to stop Luke from letting go off the metal platform and falling into the darkness below.

Most times, Anakin woke up after that. With a cry for his son and daughter on his lips and the overwhelming need to hold them in his arms so he could be sure that they were okay. He’d kiss their heads as they slept, breathing in the scent of the shampoo that Padme brought and silently promise to never let that happen. He was their father and he’d never let them down— not like that.

Sometimes Anakin’s nightmares didn’t end in pain nor sadness. Sometimes he woke up feeling at peace— still horrified, sure— but with a sense of clarity and love. He’d remember looking up into the grown-up face of his son, whose features were more matured and aged from his trauma, but whose blue eyes were still the same as he remembered. Luke would be looking down at him with sadness yet love, the blue of his eyes resembling Naboo’s freshest streams.

His son would look so much like Padme in that moment. Despite the physical features that let the whole Galaxy know who Luke Skywalker was the son of, Padme shone through her son, her sad smile on Luke’s lips and her kindness looking through his eyes.

And Anakin would feel the Force encompass him, the words “Tell your sister, you were right” passing through his lips before his eyes closed and all he could feel was his son’s love and the Force’s warmth.

Anakin preferred his nightmare ending like that. He preferred the peace on Luke’s face compared to the agony and hurt on Leia’s. He preferred feeling the Force encircle him, the light filling his bones, to the darkness that plagued him as he cut down thousands of his friends.

But after each nightmare, no matter if he woke up at peace or crying, he thanked the Force each time when Padme was there to hold him in her arms and kiss it better. He loved his children even more that they had time traveled to stop those events from occurring, meaning that after each terrible nightmare he could hold them in his arms and have them banish the terrible dreams away.

With his family by his side, Anakin was glad his nightmares were just that: bad dreams.

* * *

Twisting and turning in his sheets, Anakin let out a small whimper. He dreamt of the Jedi Temple being up in flames. Clones crowded the once-majestic building, shooting at everything that moved. Screams filled the air as more and more Jedi fell to the floor, their mangled limbs getting lost under the growing pile as the Clones’ blasters never ceased fire. Blood ran on the floor, the terrible liquid becoming a disgusting colour as species of all kind lost their life to the ruthlessness.

Anakin could feel the darkness inside him; it rose up and grasped hold of his entire being. Vader was a slave to the Dark Side, swinging the lightsaber Anakin had proudly made as he cut down friend after friend with no care.

“Master Skywalker, there’s too many of them. What are we going to do?” A young boy with a head full of blonde hair and chubby cheeks asked with worry. He didn’t look scared but from the way all the younglings had been hiding behind the Council’s chairs, Anakin knew better than to trust appearances. The other children slowly moved from their hiding spots, a room full of young, wide eyes all centred on him. They looked at him with hope. With security that with him, they’d be fine.

Anakin hated the nightmare version of himself as Vader ignited his lightsaber, the yellow of his eyes making the small boy step back with fright. And then the lightsaber moved down, unrelenting in his murderous lack of empathy as the children screamed. They didn’t have time to move before half the room lay broken on the floor.

“Daddy, no!” Anakin paused as the screams of his children filled the air. His lightsaber held frozen in mid-air, his yellow eyes finally seeing the faces on the younglings before him. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Luke and Leia stood before him, their faces on each of the fallen children who piled down at his feet.

Tears were in their eyes as they stared up at him with a broken pain. “Daddy, please don’t hurt us!”

Anakin wanted to yell that he wouldn’t— he would never! But the pile of children with the twins’ faces begged to differ. Nightmare version of him brought his lightsaber back up in the air, a growl coming out his throat as he brought it down on Luke and Leia before him. In one quick move, his kids fell to the floor with a loud thump.

An animalistic yell brought Anakin out of his nightmare; he lay in his bed, panting and red-faced as tears ran down his cheeks. He’d killed Luke and Leia . . . He’d killed his kids . . .

Except he hadn’t. He could feel them in the Force, their little souls connected to him in a way that meant he was forever tied to them. Leia was fast asleep, their bond clouded over as she peacefully dreamt into her pillow. And Luke . . . Anakin frowned, feeling a wave of fear flow over his very-much awake son. A soft shuffling sound from the entrance of his bedroom had Anakin looking up, quickly brushing away tears as Luke padded into the room, clutching his blanket with a death-grip.

“Luke?”

“Daddy?” The 2 year old sounded close to tears as he stood in the shadows, bringing his blanket up to his chest. Anakin had to squint to see the figure of his son, his blue X-wing pyjamas all crumpled and dried tears on his cheeks.

Anakin looked to the side of the bed where Padme usually slept. Just like the night before, it was cold and empty— much like Anakin’s heart when he missed his wife dearly. She’d left to Alderaan a couple days ago to help Bail and his wife, Breha, prepare for the adoption of their new daughter. Even though Anakin was perfectly capable of taking care of their 2 year olds whilst she was gone and he knew she would be home later that day, he still missed her.

A sob from his son had Anakin pulling the covers off himself, padding over to where the boy stood. “Luke? Buddy, what’s wrong?” His nightmare was forgotten when Luke threw himself into Anakin’s arms, sobbing into his father’s chest.

Like he had so many times before, Anakin held Luke close to him, letting the boy snuggle into his chest as he paced the length of the bedroom with ease. Where Leia preferred to be left alone when she was in a mood or upset, Luke craved comfort. After a few minutes of pacing and kissing his son’s temple, Luke slowly calmed down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Anakin kept his voice soft as he brought Luke to the bed, pulling the covers over them both when his son let out a shiver. Coruscant could get quite cold at night and like his father, Luke didn’t deal well with cold temperatures.

Luke didn’t reply, instead burying his face into the crook of Anakin’s neck instead.

Like him, Luke seemed to be plagued by nightmares too. Although Anakin was sure his son’s nightmares didn’t consist of mass murder and the Sith.

“You know,” Anakin felt himself calm down after his own nightmare as he felt the weight of Luke on his chest. Staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, he felt far more open to talk. “I had a nightmare too.”

“You did?” Luke sniffed, his blonde mop of hair moving as he tried to peer at his father through the darkness. Two pairs of blue eyes met.

“Yeah. It was really scary too.”

“But Daddy you’re never scared,” Luke frowned. To him, his father was the fearless man who hugged Luke after a bad dream, chased away the monsters under his bed and got rid of all the creepy bugs that snuck into the twins’ room. Anakin had nothing to fear because he was too cool and brave to get scared like Luke did.

Anakin held his son closer, kissing his forehead as he smiled at the boy’s innocence. “I’m scared of a lot of things, Lukey.”

“Like what Daddy?”

“Well,” Anakin drew in a deep breath. How could he explain to his 2 year old that he was terrified of the life he lived being snatched from him? How could he explain that his nightmares all centred around him killing and maiming thousands of people— including his own son and daughter? “I’m scared of Gramps whenever he gets mad.”

His joke did the trick for Luke, despite the fact he’d been crying minutes earlier, let out a giggle. “Gramps is funny mad.”

“Not when you’re on the receiving end,” Anakin chuckled, thinking back to how intimidating Obi-Wan used to be when he’d been a young boy and in trouble. Over the years, Anakin had learnt how to roll his eyes at Obi-Wan’s lectures but at one point, he’d been terrified of the disappointed glare and waggling finger.

“And i’m scared of Mama coming home to find the mess you and Leia made earlier.”

“We’ll tidy it!” Luke squeaked, the tears gone from his eyes by now.

Anakin rolled his eyes: the day the twins tidied up after themselves would honestly be the day that Yoda became a Sith.

“And i’m scared of losing you, Leia and Mama,” Anakin became more serious, his voice wobbling a little as he held Luke closer to him. He tried to banish away the thoughts of his nightmare where he cut down his own son and daughter. Luke was safe and in his arms and Anakin knew he would rather put a lightsaber through his own chest than hurt the boy.

Luke put his head back on Anakin’s shoulder, sniffling. “In my dream, you were gone! You, Mama and Ley all gone! It was really hot and there was lots of sand! I didn’t like it. I wanted Mama and Ley, Daddy. I wanted you.”

Tears came to Anakin’s eyes as he thought of teenage Luke from the future who talked about his time on Tatooine, living with Owen and Beru and how his Uncle had a temper that often ended with Luke hurt. He thought of his own childhood under the harsh Tatooine suns and the way his mother used to bandage all his burns with care.

But Luke was never going to live there now. He would never feel Tatooine’s heat or Owen’s wrath and Anakin would bandage all his bumps and scrapes just like Shmi had all those years ago. Luke was in his arms and he was safe and Anakin was never going to leave him.

He told his son as such.

“You promise?” Luke’s blue eyes were wide and full of hope. Anakin wondered if this was how his mother had felt, staring into the same blue eyes as she pledged her son her love and heart.

“I promise, Lukey.”

* * *

Anakin woke up a few hours later, the room still dark as nighttime carried on, and Luke still resting peacefully on his chest. He frowned as he reached out with the Force, searching for the reason why he’d been pulled from his much-needed rest. The Force around him pulsed as he recognised another presence in the room.

Instinctively, Anakin’s hand slowly moved from Luke’s back to gently snake towards the lightsaber he had tucked away in his nightstand. He pressed the Force to sense any danger as he mentally prepared to fight whoever had broken into his apartment—

“Daddy?” A little voice broke through his thoughts as the Force revealed his visitor was none other than his daughter. Leia stood at the end of the bed, her brown eyes so alike her mother’s batting wildly as she looked between her father and brother.

“Leia,” Anakin sighed, feeling relief that he wouldn’t have to fight an intruder whilst his children slept under the same roof. “You scared me, sweetie.”

“Sorry Daddy,” Leia didn’t sound very apologetic as she tried to pull herself up on the bed. The blanket covering Anakin and Luke suddenly shifted, the warmth immediately being taken away as Leia used it as her grappling hook to climb up. Luke shivered in the dark, instinctively pressing his face into his father’s neck more.

Anakin sighed, using the Force to lift the little girl up so she floated to his side and put the blanket back where it came from. Leia pressed herself into his side, sighing contently.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

Leia shook her head, her curls, which were long for a child so young, sprayed out on the side of bed that Padme usually occupied.

Despite asking, Anakin hadn’t thought it was a bad dream that brought Leia to his room. Where Luke sought out comfort when upset or scared, his twin was far more independent. Leia tended to keep to herself when something bothered her (something both Padme and Anakin tried to encourage yet break). Usually on the off-times that Leia had a nightmare, it would be her fear pulsing in the Force that fills him in on her state of mind.

(He’d spent many nights sleeping on the floor of the twins’ room when Leia refused to accept comfort after her bad dream and he’d been unable to physically leave her just in case she needed him).

“Did you miss your brother?” Anakin did his best to keep his voice low for the sake of his son sleeping on his torso. A smile grew on his lips when Leia didn’t reply, instead snuggling her face into his side as if she were embarrassed. So she’d woken up, realised her brother was missing and decided to seek him out. It was almost too cute for Anakin to handle.

“He had a bad dream,” Anakin carried on, not wanting to embarrass Leia further. (Although he didn’t understand why she reacted in such a way to caring about her brother).

“The one where Mommy, me and you were gone?” Leia whispered, her pout visible even in the darkness. “I told him it would never happen.”

Anakin frowned, pulling both his kids closer as the paternal instinct inside him kicked in to protect his twins. He’d not known that Luke had dreamt off that nightmare before.

“You know of his nightmares?”

Leia nodded, her brown hair tickling his side as she moved. “Uh huh, Lukey tells me everything!”

Anakin shushed her when she got a little too loud, cringing when Luke moved in his sleep. However, instead of waking up, Luke seemed to sense his sister’s presence in his unconscious state. A small hand reached out over Anakin’s chest, fumbling to grab hold of Leia’s hand.

“You know it would never happen, right?” Anakin willed himself not to cry at the twins’ innocent and unconditional love for each other. It was moments like this that banished away his own nightmares. All the horrifying moments of War and the stress it had caused to hide his relationship with Padme, were all reduced to ash when Luke and Leia did acts like this. They had no idea how much Anakin loved them and how much they saved him each day.

They were his own little source of happiness and light and he promised that it would never get taken away.

“Uh huh,” Leia giggled like what he’d said had been silly. “Of course Daddy.”

“Good,” he pulled her in closer, feeling her little mind slowly fall back into sleep through the Force. “Because you’re stuck with me forever, Princess.”

Nothing would take his family away. Especially not his nightmares.

* * *

Padme returned home late in the morning, feeling exhausted from her travels. The lights were all off in the apartment and she couldn’t smell breakfast being made. With a roll of her eyes, she wondered if her husband had managed to pass down his love for lay-ins to their children. It seemed every time she left Luke and Leia primarily in their father’s care, their sleep doubled.

“Oh Mistress Padme, you’re back!” Threepio shuffled towards her, no doubt happy to finally get some company considering the hour it was. Padme almost dreaded the moment her 2 year old twins woke up, no doubt starving considering how long they’d slept.

“Would you mind putting on a pot of Nubian tea?” Padme sighed as she headed towards her shared bedroom with her husband. Her first mission was to wake up her lazy husband before they ventured off to wake the no doubt soon-to-be whiny twins. If she was going to have to endure Leia’s tantrums about being hungry and Luke’s tears then so was Anakin.

But as Padme walked through the archway to her bedroom, she paused at the scene before her. Soft snoring sounds came from the bed and immediately, Padme’s heart was gripped. Anakin lay on his back, his mouth slightly agape as his hair spiked in random directions. Luke was laying on his father’s torso, his blonde hair just as messy as Anakin’s and his face nestled into the crook of her husband’s neck. Both her boys had identical looks of peace across their face and Padme couldn’t stop the smile on her lips as she watched Anakin’s arm remain strong around their son; even in sleep he did his best to protect their twins.

As Padme circled the bed, a soft coo escaped her lips. Leia was tucked into her father’s side, her brown hair splayed out behind her as she snuggled into Anakin’s warmth. From the angle of the twins arms and past experience, Padme knew they’d fallen asleep holding hands.

“Padme?” Anakin’s voice croaked out and she looked up to see her husband’s eyes opening. He looked extremely tired (a clear sign that he’d had a restless night, most likely caused by nightmares) and the bags under his eyes seemed darker now he was awake. “When did you get home?”

Considering Anakin was pinned down by their small 2 year olds, Padme moved around the bed so she could place a gentle kiss to his forehead. With as much care as she could, she rested on the mattress by Anakin’s head, absent-mindedly brushing her fingers through his hair.

“Just now,” she kept her voice quiet and light. “I see you’ve got your hands full.”

“Luke had a nightmare last night,” Anakin sighed. “And then Leia joined when she realised Luke was missing.”

Padme smirked, her love for her family doubling at the adorable nature of her children. She could imagine Anakin pacing up and down their bedroom with Luke in his arms and later, Leia’s pout at having been excluded from the snuggles in her parent’s bed.

“And what about you?” Padme tried not to push too hard but she knew her husband too well to ignore the slight hurt in his eyes. “Did you have a nightmare as well?”

Anakin paused as if he were considering telling a lie. In the end, he sighed and nodded. There was no shame in his voice as he opened up to his wife— he’d learnt long ago that Padme would stand by his side through thick and thin. There was nothing he needed to hide from her (within reason).

“Yeah— it was bad. I woke up at around the same time as Luke did.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Anakin was sure that he would open up later. He’d tell her everything about his nightmare just like he did every other time. He’d feel her soft fingers brush against his cheek and hear her calming words reminding him that that life would never happen— not now. And the fear of the nightmare would fade away with her touch just like all the other times.

But right now Anakin wasn’t scared. He didn’t fear his nightmare finding a way to come true. He felt safe and protected and happy. And it was all because of the two children using him as a pillow, their innocent love chasing away all his inner demons.

“Not right now,” Anakin smiled at his wife to reassure her. “I have my little angels watching over me.”

At 2 years old, Anakin knew his twins had no idea how much they saved him. But that didn’t mean that they didn’t everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update :/


	4. Sola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of like an interlude that focuses on Sola's POV surrounding her sister and the twins being born.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Sola knew she should’ve been mad when Padme finally came clean. When her sister had opened her mouth and uttered the truth about her marriage and pregnancy, Sola knew she should’ve been livid. She should’ve yelled about broken trust or cried about the extent of Padme’s lying.

Sola understood that, had she reacted badly, she would’ve been well in her rights to feel such a way. Yet when Padme had whispered the truth to her as they cleaned dishes one night— something so normal that Sola had never expected her sister to reveal the biggest secret of her life as they talked— all Sola could feel was happy.

Happy that her baby sister hadn’t been alone all these years. That Padme had learnt what love was and felt it to the fullest extent she could. She’d been held in the night and given a shoulder to cry on, she’d heard the softest of promises come from her husband’s lips and given her own promises in return. Where Sola had been worrying that Padme pledged too much of herself to Naboo, her sister had already given her heart away to a handsome Jedi.

And the child. How could Sola have reacted badly when her sister had whispered with such happiness about the child which resided in her stomach? A baby made from love which knew not its parents circumstances. After years of dreaming and hoping, Sola had hardly been able to contain her excitement at the prospect of finally becoming an Aunt.

For all her worries about Padme and the loneliness her sister might feel had faded away. Sola knew, without a doubt, that Padme was loved and cared for. She was experiencing the same joy Sola had felt when she’d fallen for Darred and been pregnant with both her girls.

“This will be the best thing that ever happens to you— trust me!” Sola had cried, throwing herself into Padme’s arms as she wept with joy. As fulfilling as her sister’s job was, Sola knew there was no greater happiness than the moment a mother held her child for the first time. As an experience she had loved and would forever cherish, it warmed Sola’s heart to know her sister would have that too.

Where Padme had been Princess, Queen and Senator; they’d both be Mothers together.

* * *

“Sola,” Padme whispered as they sat on her sister’s veranda, watching the speeders fly by like little children. Her sister was heavily pregnant now, her stomach bulging and looking ready to pop at any moment. Sola had to admit that she’d never expected Padme to carry big, especially considering the petiteness of Padme’s figure. To Sola’s recollection, most Naberrie woman carried quite small during pregnancy.

“Are you alright?” Worry instantly clouded Sola’s thoughts. Ever since she’d discovered her sister’s pregnancy, she’d been far more on edge. What if there was another assassination attempt? What if there was trouble in the Senate? What if something happened with the pregnancy?

Her worry was the main reason why Sola had flown to Coruscant to be with her sister near the end of her pregnancy. With the Chancellor’s death still causing shock waves around the Galaxy (and his deceit coming as an even heavier blow), Sola wanted to be there for her little sister in her time of need. Anakin was still participating in bringing the War to a final end and Sola didn’t want Padme to be alone whilst heavily pregnant.

She just wanted her sister’s pregnancy to go perfectly.

“Sola! You worry too much,” Padme laughed, her hand resting on the massive bump that seemed to swallow her entire figure. Her sister seemingly relaxed whenever her hand was on her stomach; gone were her woes for the Galaxy or the fears for her husband as he ended the War. With her hand resting over her baby, Padme was just a young woman in love with the child she would soon meet.

“Only because you don’t worry at all.”

Padme chuckled again, shooting her older sister a teasing look. In moments like this, Sola felt much like her own two daughters. Ryoo and Pooja were constantly teasing each other and playfully bickering. But with the subtle yet significant age gap between the elder Naberrie girls, she and Padme had not had a childhood like Ryoo and Pooja did.

They’d been close as young girls but by the time Padme ran for Queen of Naboo, Sola had already been falling in love with Darred. And then the life of public service became her sister and all chances of them bickering over clothes and boys turned into a non-existing dream.

Yet those two little girls remained and moments like this, when it was just the two of them with nothing but love and family at their side, that brought their true selves out.

“Sola,” Padme took a deep breath, her eyes shining excitedly. She looked at Sola as if she were about to divulge an interesting secret. “I’m carrying twins!”

All air left Sola’s lungs. Had she heard correctly? She looked for signs in Padme’s face that indicated she were lying. But there was no mischievous gleam in her eyes nor any teasing smirk on her lips. All Sola could see was pure happiness glowing from her baby sister.

She was going to be the aunt to twins. Two perfect little babies.

“Oh Padme!” Tears came to her eyes as she embraced her sister, a hand resting on the belly where her nieces or nephews were growing. It was like a miracle— she’d always wanted Padme to settle down and now that she was, she was starting her family like there was no time to waste.

“Twins are a lot of work,” Sola bit her lip when they parted. She could remember how exhausted and cranky she’d been after the birth of Ryoo. Young and in love, having a baby had jarred all her expectations. Gone had been the glow of pregnancy— replaced by a constant screaming and all sorts of horrible smells.

Being a first time Mom was hard enough but to have twins as well! Sola didn’t envy her sister.

“I know,” Padme smiled in a knowing way. “But I have a Jedi for a husband— I’ve already told him that he’ll be doing all the late night feedings.”

Sola let out a bark of a laugh, trying to imagine Anakin all bleary eyed and exhausted as he juggled two babies in his arms. Yes, she definitely didn’t envy her sister.

“Well, double the trouble but twice the love,” she smiled. Sola put all her worries to the back of her mind as she basked in the happiness of the news. Two babies . . . Sola couldn’t wait to see how her sister’s infamous unbreakable patience got tested by two children sired from Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Sola wasn’t sure what time it was, all she knew was that it was early in the morning and that she’d been at the Med-centre for little over 12 hours now. Her hair was greasy, her makeup starting to look like it needed to be wiped off and her clothes were definitely starting to smell. Her back was stiff from sitting upright for so long and she felt the terrible urge to kick her shoes off and stretch despite the droids and Doctors walking around the waiting room.

To her left, Darred sat in the uncomfortable Med-centre chair with his head resting on her shoulder as he snored gently. He’d been dozing for the last 2 hours but Sola refused to give in to the feeling of tiredness that threatened to pull her under. Just like their Father, Ryoo sat to her right with her mouth wide open as she snored and Pooja was dozing on the lap of her Grandfather.

No one spoke as they waited, all of them enjoying the silence as they sat with their thoughts. Her Mother and Father sat a few seats away, hands clasped together as they eagerly awaited the birth of their new Grandchildren. (Sola knew her Father was hoping for a boy— not that he didn’t love the girls but she knew he was keeping his fingers crossed). Every now and then her Mother would close her eyes and allow a few minutes of rest before blinking blearily as she woke up.

Where the majority of the Naberrie clan were resting or stone cold silent, the Jedi who’d come to support Anakin were wide awake. Obi-Wan Kenobi, a seemingly wise man, was reading a holopad with intense care. Sola had been sneaking glances at him for the past hour, wondering what sort of role he would play in her nieces or nephews life. (She’d heard Anakin tease once about how he was going to get his kids to call Obi-Wan Grandpa of some sort but she was sure that was more joke than reality).

Having met Ahsoka Tano for the first time, Sola had been finally happy to put a face to a name. After years of Padme raving about Anakin’s Padawan, it was nice to meet the girl eventually. And Sola was pleasantly surprised that Ahsoka seemed to be just how Padme described: incredibly kind, polite and headstrong when she needed to be. It was clear from first interaction that Sola would have some competition for favourite Aunt (not that she was worried).

Sola smiled as she watched Ahsoka and Anakin’s old Clone Captain, Rex, play a card game of some sorts. They were both perched on the floor, whispering as they played. She stifled her laugh when Ahsoka very clearly won, given the young girl started to whisper chant her own name and Rex looked like he was completely done with the situation.

It made Sola happy to know that the Skywalker twins weren’t even born yet but they had a massive support system waiting for them when they were. With Jedi’s for Aunts and Uncles and the Naberrie’s collective family, there would be no shortage of love or encouragement.

Those kids were already so loved and they hadn’t even been born—

Sola watched as both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan’s heads jolted up like they’d heard something no one else could. They both stared at the door to where Anakin and Padme had disappeared in over 12 hours ago, both their eyes widening for a second.

And then they smiled. Big, beaming smiles like someone had personally given them a prize.

So Padme was now a Mother. She was now an Aunt.

Sola wondered if the baby had been a boy or girl. Had the twin been born?

But then the two Jedi frowned, an identical look of fear and concern coming across their faces. Immediately, Sola’s heart leapt to her throat. Had something gone wrong? Were Padme and the babies okay? And then Sola’s heart twisted once more when several medics and droids all rushed into the room she knew her sister was in.

“What’s going on?” Sola didn’t care to keep her voice quiet as she frantically turned to the Jedi. Beside her, Darred started to stir and Jobal had woken from her resting state. “Is something wrong?”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, doing his best to not cause alarm despite the worry taking hold of him. He could sense the anguish Anakin was going through and how Padme’s once-strong hold on life dipped significantly. The birth of the first child, a boy, Obi-Wan could sense with a tiny bit of happiness, had gone smoothly but something was wrong with the second child’s birth. And Padme seemed to be risking losing consciousness with each moment.

“It isn’t going to plan,” Obi-Wan tried to simplify the terrible emotions he could feel emitting from the room his Padawan and Padawan’s wife were inside. Anakin was seemingly tearing at the seams, no doubt in a terrible way with his wife and child’s lives being threatened so suddenly. He sent a wave of reassurance to Anakin through their bond. He reminded his friend to be calm and allow the Doctors to do what they needed.

Instant gratitude came flooding back as Anakin heeded his words, trying to remain calm.

“Master Jedi?” Jobal, now fully awake, moved from her chair to stand by Sola’s side. Her eyes were filled with sudden fear, wishing for nothing more than to know if Padme and her grandchildren were alright.

“Please call me Obi-Wan.”

“Obi-Wan,” Jobal’s voice shook and Sola held her Mother’s hand as they waited to hear the words they never expected or wanted to hear. _Padme had to be okay!_ _She just had to be!_ “What is going on with my daughter?”

For a second, it seemed as if the Jedi was going to ignore their question. He seemed to be debating on if to answer when Ahsoka sent him a gentle nod and Obi-Wan finally replied. “From what I can sense, the birth became unexpectedly complicated. She’s lost a lot of blood.”

“Oh,” Sola felt as if she’d been punched in the gut. But then a small seed of hope bloomed. Losing a lot of blood didn’t mean Padme was dead nor did it mean she was going to. It wasn’t ideal and Sola’s heart ached for her sister but if Sola had learnt anything in her life: it was to never underestimate Padme Naberrie.

“She has to be alright, though!” Sola watched as her Mother became hysterical, sobs taking over her body as she wept for her youngest child. She was powerless in her own shock to help as she watched her Dad take Jobal in his arms and hold her to his chest.

“I can’t lose her,” the eldest Naberrie woman cried in the arms of her husband and Sola couldn’t help but understand her grief. If it were Pooja or Ryoo in that other room and Sola were unable to help or even hold them as they fought for their life, she too would be crying her eyes out. Just because Padme was older and far more independent than Sola had ever been didn’t mean she was any less her parent’s daughter.

Sola watched as Ahsoka hung her head, her eyes closed as she frowned. She could almost see the Force circling the teenager as she reached out to feel Padme’s presence. Was what she felt good? Or was Padme’s condition getting worse? Had the second baby been born? Or was Sola’s second niece or nephew fighting for their life as well?

The terrible feeling in her stomach stayed like a rock for another 33 minutes and 27 seconds, the feeling of nausea rolling off Sola like waves. Her mind ran races with all the terrible possibilities of what could be going on in that medical room. Perhaps the ultimate worst had occurred?

Sola squeezed Darred’s hand even tighter, the sleep he’d been craving earlier completely gone. Even Ryoo and Pooja sat quietly in their seats, sniffling with worry for their Aunt and baby cousin. They weren’t young enough to be naive about death anymore and Sola knew they understood the gravity of what a complicated birth could mean.

Then 33 minutes and 27 seconds since Sola had first realised something was wrong, the Jedi relaxed. Obi-Wan’s frown softened and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. Small smiles appeared on their faces and Sola almost burst into tears right then and there. P _adme was alright. She was okay_.

“She’s stable,” Obi-Wan whispered to the waiting family, revelling in the joy his words brought to them. “I can sense she’ll make a perfect recovery.”

And Sola suddenly realised how close she’d been to having her heart broken forever. But it didn’t matter now because her baby sister was alive and she would be healthy once again soon.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the sun now having risen in the sky on a new day, Anakin Skywalker walked through the door that separated the medical room to the waiting room. His eyes were bloodshot (a clear sign to Sola that he’d been crying) but there was a heavy relief in them as well. And the grin on his face was unmatched.

“They’re here,” he sighed with heavy emotion. His smile, if possible, grew at his words and he watched with delight as every member of his new family moved from their chairs to embrace him with love. “Twenty fingers and twenty toes and two _very functional_ sets of lungs!” He laughed, practically falling into Obi-Wan’s arms when it came to his turn to congratulate the new father. But with what seemed like practised ease, Obi-Wan caught Anakin and whispered something Sola didn’t hear in his ear.

Whatever he’d said, Anakin’s eyes teared up once more and he took a second to compose himself before addressing the room once more.

“Padme’s fine— there was a complication when our daughter was born and she lost a lot of blood. But both Mother and baby are perfectly healthy right now. If only a bit tired.”

Even though her ears were ringing with the confirmation that Padme had struggled a difficult birth, Sola couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at Anakin’s slip of the truth. “Daughter?” She whispered, biting her lip as her happiness threatened to escape.

Padme’s was perfectly healthy and she’d birthed a daughter! Another Naberrie girl to add to the clan! Sola could already imagine the angelic baby face in the other room with a head full of brown hair and maybe her mother’s eyes.

She was an Aunt to a niece!

Anakin’s tenseness as he’d announced Padme’s health problems disappeared. Only pure happiness and pride shone through as he nodded, confirming what he’d already said. “Yes, we have a girl . . . and a boy.”

“I knew it!” Sola laughed at her father’s booming voice, his excitement at finally having a Grandson making all the tension in the room evaporate. Sola placed a hand over her heart as a tear ran down her cheek. Her sister had hit the jackpot: she’d managed to uphold and break the Naberrie family streak of all girls.

She had the baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes just like she’d wanted and got the baby girl with brown hair and brown eyes just like she’d expected.

It was too perfect.

“Double whammy, Skyguy,” Ahsoka gently elbowed the new Father, her happiness as plain as day to see.

Anakin pointed a finger in direction of his Padawan. “Don’t think I don’t know that you’re already planning all the tricks you can teach to my children, Snips.”

“Don’t stop the fun Skyguy!”

Anakin was about to reply when Jobal placed a gentle hand on her son-in-laws arm. Her wide eyes were filled with concern and a Mother’s need to see that her daughter was okay with her own eyes. “May we see her, Anakin? Please?”

Sola almost laughed at how Anakin snapped from teasing older brother to perfect son-in-law in the matter of seconds. He nodded at Jobal with a serious understanding. “Of course, Padme would love to see both you and Ruwee.”

“Thank you,” Sola watched as her mother wasted no time in entering Padme’s room. Her father lagged behind for a second, offering Anakin his hand with a sincere “Congratulations, son” before following after his wife.

“So. . . you’re a Dad,” Rex broke through the silence as the rest of the occupants of the room were left in a happy daze. “Never thought I’d see the day, sir.”

“You wait until I saddle you with babysitting duty Rex,” Anakin teased. And Sola couldn’t hold back her laughter this time at the truly appalled expression Captain Rex had on his face at the idea of having to babysit the newborns.

* * *

By the time Sola had finally been let into Padme’s room, the word exhausted didn’t even cover how tired she felt. Yet she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep until she’d seen Padme with her own eyes and met the niece and nephew Sola knew she would love until she died.

“Don’t let her tell you otherwise,” Anakin whispered to his sister-in-law as he opened the door to Padme’s medical room. “But she’s shattered. I wouldn’t be surprised if she fell asleep on you.” But Sola didn’t mind, all she wanted was once look at her sister and their new family members and she knew she could rest easy.

True to Anakin’s words, Padme looked exhausted. She looked worse than how Sola felt. Her skin was pale, the bags under her eyes nearing black and there was a sunken look to her face. But then Padme smiled as Sola entered the room and she suddenly looked just how Sola had always remembered her: breathtakingly beautiful no matter what.

“Oh my baby sister,” Sola cooed, making Padme roll her eyes, as she approached. “I hear you had a rough few hours.”

“I’ve had worse,” Padme teased back, making Sola laugh. “And anyway, it was all worth it.” She looked off to the side with a dreamy look and Sola finally spotted the twin bassinets placed beside her bed. In each were one baby, their tiny bodies swaddled in a warm blanket as they wiggled as much as they could.

Sola felt her breath get taken away, the same innocent and all-powerful love she’d felt for Ryoo and Pooja when they’d been just as small, rising up in her chest. She made her way around Padme’s bed so she could look down at the faces of the newest Naberrie’s. Her fingers gently reached out and as light as a feather, stroked the cheeks of her niece and nephew (not that she could tell the difference between them yet).

“They’re beautiful,” Sola couldn’t help but say the cliche phrase that everyone said when meeting a baby for the first time. But where she’d said those words a million times to her friends, colleagues and neighbours, this time she meant it. But her sister’s children really were a sight to behold; they were two babies born from the love of Padme and Anakin and they were perfect in every way simply because they were Sola’s sister’s children.

One of the babies shifted, their blanket falling away slightly from their head. Immediately, Sola’s heart filled with more pride. “You got the blonde baby that you wanted, I see.” The baby in question, with a head full of blonde fuzz, yawned with such innocent adorability and batted their tiny, infant eyes open. “And blue eyes to boot,” Sola giggled. The baby staring up at her with massive blue eyes, the colour of Naboo’s oceans, was very clearly the child of Anakin Skywalker.

“Luke,” Padme whispered the name as if it were a prayer. The two sister’s eyes met for a second, their happiness mingling together.

“Luke,” Sola repeated just as quietly, letting the name roll of her tongue. “Light.”

“Do you like it?”

“Oh Padme, I love it; I love him. And the girl? What did you name your daughter?”

A small smile spread across Padme’s lips as she turned her eyes to the second baby, who, unlike her brother, was still fast asleep. Yet if Sola peeked a little more closely, she could see a tuff of brown hair peek through the blanket she was wrapped in. “Leia.”

Just as she had Luke’s name, Sola repeated Leia’s name with a wondered whisper. “Aren’t those the names of the children you looked after for a little while?” And suddenly the forgotten memories of the two troublesome teens Padme had, for some random reason, taken under her wing all came flooding back. Sola couldn’t remember much about their brief introduction but she was sure those twins had the same names Padme had named her own twins.

A look that Sola couldn’t understand crossed her sister’s face. “I got inspiration from them.”

And if Padme didn’t look so exhausted, Sola was sure she would’ve pressed for more details.

But Sola wanted to ask about the birth. She wanted to ask when things had started to go wrong and how close Padme had been to being lost. She wanted to hold her sister and cry about her fears but Padme already looked so exhausted by their simple interaction and Sola didn’t want to upset her. But she couldn’t help the quiet question from escaping her lips.

“Were you scared?” If a pin had dropped, Sola was sure she would’ve heard it perfectly.

Padme looked to the side, the sunken look on her face returning and Sola suddenly realised that she’d never seen her sister look so pale and frail. But she was alive and there was a spark in her eyes when she looked at her children that Sola could both understand and respect.

“Not anymore,” Padme spoke simply. “I’m just glad that they’re okay,” she reached out a hand to stroke Luke’s, who was the closest to her, cheek.

“You should rest Padme,” Sola leaned forward to press a soft kiss onto her sister’s forehead. She tried not to cringe at the smell of sweat covering Padme’s skin. “You had a long day.” It didn’t take much convincing for her stubborn sister to fall into a peaceful sleep, her eyes falling shut with such ease that Sola wondered how hard she’d been fighting against the action before.

Almost like clockwork, Luke started to fuss in his little bassinet. His angelic face scrunched up and Sola didn’t need to be a Jedi to know that there was a matter of seconds before his piercing screech filled the air. “Shh, shh,” Sola cooed, her motherly instincts kicking back in as she reached down to pick her infant nephew up. She’d almost forgotten what the sweet smell of a newborn was like. “It’s okay Luke, your Mama just needs to rest.”

Luke’s fussing calmed down after a few seconds in Sola’s arms, his baby hands reaching out like he were trying to grab her face. “Aren’t you darling,” she whispered, her eyes examining every inch of his face. He was his father’s son, alright, but there were hints of Padme in his features and Sola treasured every single one.

Settling into the tiny chair by Padme’s bed, Sola couldn’t help but think back to the conversation where she’d first found out about her sister’s pregnancy. There were many things Sola didn’t know or truly understand: why Padme had never told her about her marriage to Anakin sooner, why she’d kept her pregnancy secret from her family for the first few months, why all the other guys in the Galaxy had never been good enough but the lightsaber-wielding mystery of a man that made up Anakin Skywalker had been able to steal her sister’s heart.

But one thing Sola did know, and she felt the truth deep in her core, was that the future was bright. And for her sister, it would be filled with so much love.


	5. A 3rd Birthday To Remember

It was incredibly sunny the day the twins turned three. Naboo was in the midst of a rare heat wave, the sun feeling far more unforgiving and the usual cooling breeze suddenly gone. It was strange for the planet to experience such a thing and it was clear that everyone from farmers to common folk were starting to suffer.

Yet the Skywalker’s refused to let the sweltering heat obstruct the twins’ 3rd birthday party. It was the first time they’d truly celebrated the occasion with more than just close family and Padme had made it her personal mission to make sure the party was perfect.

They hosted it in the fields behind the Naberrie family’s Lake House, putting up massive gazebos to create some shade for people to cool down in. Water fountains and drinking stations were placed all around and there were portable electronic fans handed around for all to use.

“I don’t know how you do it Angel,” Anakin smiled as he gave his wife a gentle kiss. “But you can never not be a good host.”

Padme brushed her fingers across his cheek, enjoying the ability to do so in front of company. Even though today marked the anniversary of their children’s birth, it also marked the day that they could finally stop hiding. Luke and Leia had freed them from the shackles of their lies and forced them to confront the organisations they’d been hiding from.

And it had worked out. 3 years on and Anakin was still a Jedi and she a Senator. They were happily married with the entire Galaxy knowing of their relationship and the twins were just as perfect as ever.

“Its part of my charm,” she smirked. Padme couldn’t help but feel at peace here; she was surrounded by family and friends, her husband was looking at her with such intense love and she could hear the sound of her children laughing not too far away. It still seemed impossible that this was her life. After 3 years of War and deception, her dreams of a happy life had finally come true.

“That it is,” Anakin bent his head down once more so their lips could meet. “That it—“

“This party is great Padme!” Ahsoka bounded over, breaking the happy couple’s moment. “The Shuura Fruit is so tasty!”

Padme broke away from Anakin’s hold, smiling at the way her husband glared at Ahsoka’s interruption. It was obvious the teenager had done on it purpose if the way she was smirking suggested anything. “I’m glad you think so Ahsoka, Sola picked them fresh from her garden.”

“Then I must thank her later,” Ahsoka ignored her Master’s glare with playful teasing. Between two rambunctious 3 year olds and Ahsoka’s perfected cock-blocking tactics, Force knew it took a miracle for Anakin and Padme to share an intimate moment whilst the sun shined.

“Well go find her then,” Anakin prompted his Padawan, giving her a look. He raised his eyebrow, hoping Ahsoka would take the hint.

She ignored his request, shooting him a teasing smirk before shrugging. “I will later.”

Anakin groaned, rolling his eyes (which made Ahsoka laugh). It was clear that he was not going to get any alone time with his wife anytime soon. He grumbled something about finding Obi-Wan before leaving his Padawan and wife alone.

“I’m sorry I had to break up your moment,” Ahsoka apologised with a small grin once Anakin had left. “But I was sent over by the twins to stop ‘Mommy and Daddy’s icky display’. Luke was adamant that if you guys started kissing at their party he would definitely throw up.”

Padme laughed, turning her head to find the twins. True to Ahsoka’s word, they’d paused in playing with their cousins and were staring at their Mother and honorary Aunt with almost-guilty expressions. Once they realised Padme had caught their eye, they scattered off immediately to find Pooja and Ryoo.

“Those kids,” Padme rolled her eyes. Had she reacted in such a way as a youngling to her own parents’ displays of affection? Somehow, Padme couldn’t imagine her or Sola sending over a family friend to break up their mother and father kissing. “They have you doing their dirty work, I see.”

“Have you tried saying no to those two?” Ahsoka laughed, grabbing a drink from a nearby water station. “They pull you in by batting their eyes and pouting in such an adorable way.” Padme rolled her eyes at Ahsoka’s words; yes, she was very much aware of the twins’s persuasive tactics.

“Anyway,” Ahsoka shrugged, the playful smirk coming back. “It’s funny riling Skyguy up like that.”

Padme was about to reply when she heard her name be called out behind her. Giving Ahsoka one last look she murmured “please keep Luke and Leia out of trouble” before turning with a smile to greet her old friend, Bail. The man was smiling dearly at her, his tan skin glowing under the unrelenting Nubian sun. He was dressed in a plain tunic and loose shorts like most of the men at the party. Despite the years of friendship that piled up between them, Padme still found herself surprised when she saw Bail in something other than his elaborate Senate uniforms. She guessed it was the same for him for he smiled at her plain outfit choice of a white two-piece skirt combo.

“Breha sends her apologies,” Bail sighed. “She wished she could be here but—“

“Bail,” Padme gave her friend a calming look. “You forget that I used to be a Queen as well; I understand the duties Breha faces. Ruling a planet doesn’t leave time to take a pleasure trip to celebrate two toddlers turning 3.”

“Ah well,” Bail seemed to take comfort in Padme understanding the situation. “After all you’ve done in helping us prepare for the arrival of this little angel, she wished she were able to convey her appreciation.”

Padme turned her attention to the baby in Bail’s arms. Little Winter Organa was pressed to her father’s chest, flapping her infant arms around with all the excitement Padme remembered Luke having when he’d been as young. The baby opened her mouth, gurgling happily as she seemed to recognise Padme’s face. It had been little under a year since she’d been adopted and in that time Padme had come to see the joy Luke and Leia had given her be replicated on Bail.

She’d truly never been happier for her friend.

“And how is the adorable Winter?” Padme waggled her finger in the baby’s direction, her heart warming when her Godchild let out a gleeful giggle. She were only a year and a bit younger than the twins but it seemed like decades ago that Luke and Leia had been this small.

“Finally sleeping through the night,” Bail chuckled. “I almost didn’t remember what a full night of sleep felt like.”

“I remember those days. Anakin always conveniently slept through the twins crying in the early hours of the morning.”

“Oh I’m sure you got him back in your own way.”

Padme giggled, spotting her husband talking to Obi-Wan and Rex behind Bail’s shoulder. She could remember those nights perfectly. Leia would always cry bloody murder the second Padme rested her head on the pillow and then within minutes of returning to her bed, Luke would be set off. Days and nights had been one big haze— especially in the beginning when the twins were newborns— all filled with looking after her children’s every whim.

“He may have slept through Luke and Leia’s crying,” Padme smirked in a knowing way. “But he always awoke when my foot connected with his side.”

Bail let out a booming laugh, bouncing Winter up and down to calm her when she appeared disturbed by the sound. Padme watched as her brown eyes furrowed ever so slightly before she calmed down in Bail’s arms. She was so much like Leia; it pleased Padme to know that whilst in this life Bail wasn’t raising Leia, he still experienced an echo of what it would have been like. And Winter was the perfect little angel who’d captured Bail’s heart.

“Your children seem to be as darling as ever,” Bail spoke with a tint of loving sarcasm, nodding behind Padme to where the twins were screeching with laughter as they soaked their cousins with water guns (and were soaked in return). It was no secret that Luke and Leia Skywalker were a boisterous team when put together. “Leia seems to be looking more like you each day and the same with Anakin for Luke.”

Padme couldn’t help the warmth in her heart glow as she watched the happiness on her children’s faces. Leia was shrieking with laughter as Pooja soaked her in the face, making her once-elaborate hair style fall apart. Luke, in turn, was smiling so big, his clothes dripping wet, that Padme was sure his face would split apart.

It was times like now that Padme knew the best parts of her and Anakin had been passed down to their twins. The carefreeness she’d lost as a child shone through her own children and Anakin’s large heart glowed inside them. They were living the life that Padme and Anakin had denied (whether through obligation of their planet or the Jedi).

“I wish it were just our looks they’s inherited,” Padme joked, referring to the troublesome streak that the twins were infamous for. “They seem to be acting more like Anakin each day.”

Bail raised an eyebrow with her, a friendly smile taking his face. “You say that but you would be surprised how alike Luke and Leia are to you, my friend.”

Padme considered it for a moment, feeling pride in the fact her children were indeed like her. She knew that whilst they’d inherited her problematic traits of stubbornness and reckless determination, they’d also adopted her selfless and loving nature.

“You won’t be liking that fact when Winter gets older and the twins coerce her into causing trouble,” Padme giggled, reaching forward to take Winter into her own arms. Bail happily handed her over, enjoying the sight of his friend and daughter bonding. It felt like years since Padme had held a baby so young in her arms and she revelled in the memories of Luke and Leia’s podgy faces and innocent smiles.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Uncle Bail!” Two toddlers came bounding forward, their little legs moving with such speed. Being an expert with the twins by now, Bail was able to kneel down just in time to receive his Godchildren as they threw themselves into his arms. “Uncle Bail, you came!”

“Of course I came!” Bail ruffled Luke’s hair, his thumb stroking Leia’s cheek with his other hand. “As if I would miss my favourite twins’ birthday party!”

“Kids, don’t get Uncle Bail wet,” Padme huffed, watching as Luke pressed his wet clothes into Bail’s embrace and Leia’s soaked hair dripped onto the man’s shoulders.

“Oh it’s fine Padme,” Bail laughed when the twins ignored her comment.

“Is Aunt Breha here?”

“She sends her love, Leia, but she couldn’t make it,” his heart broke slightly at how disappointed Leia looked at that fact. Leia had always had a soft spot for Breha that no one could truly explain. Bail leaned forward, loudly whispering to the twins with a smirk sent Padme’s way. “But if you convince your Mom to take a holiday to Alderaan some time soon, I know your Aunt would love to see you.”

Padme rolled her eyes at her friends’ tactic. She bounced Winter in her arms, wondering how many times she was now going to hear “Mom can we go to Alderaan?”, “Mom I wanna go to Alderaan!” and “Mom Bail invited us to Alderaan, can we go pleaseeee?’

Leia opened her mouth to say just that when she paused, finally noticing the baby in her mother’s arms. She let out a squeal that caused Padme to bounce Winter once more to calm her down. “Is that baby Winter?”

Padme had forgotten the twins had never met Bail’s daughter before. Every time she’d travelled to Alderaan to help the new parents, she’d never taken the twins. Kneeling down, Padme looked at Bail for confirmation as the twins approached Winter Organa with identical looks of awe. Her friend nodded with a smile, letting the twins go so they could meet his daughter for the first time.

“She’s so small!” Luke whispered as he stepped closer, his blue eyes wide. His mouth was parted slightly in an O shape.

“Keep your voices down so you don’t scare her,” Padme made sure to remind them, knowing Leia’s squeals could hit the roof even without meaning to at times.

“And pretty!” Leia nodded, agreeing with her brother. “Mom, were we ever this small?”

“You were smaller,” Padme smiled as Winter stuck out a pudgy arm, causing Luke and Leia to grin. “Wave back, she’s saying hi.”

“She’s funny,” Leia giggled as Winter broke out into adorable giggles at the twins’ waving. “Uncle Bail you’re so lucky!”

“I’m glad you think so Leia,” Bail placed a hand on both children’s shoulders as they continued to stare in awe at the baby. “Because I have a very important task for you both.”

Luke immediately straightened out, puffing up his chest like he’d seen his father do many times before. “Is it a very, very, very important task?”

Bail feigned seriousness, nodding at Luke. “Oh yes, it’s very, very, very important. You see, Winter doesn’t have a sibling like you two do. She doesn’t have a twin who has her back.”

“We always have each other’s backs!” Leia nodded enthusiastically. “Even when Luke is annoying!”

“I’m not annoying,” Luke pouted at his sister. “You are!”

“Nuh-uh!”

Bail laughed whilst Padme sighed. “Luke, Leia, stop arguing. Listen to Uncle Bail.”

Identically replies of “Yes Mommy,” had her smiling as she rolled her eyes.

“Well,” Bail carried on. “Winter needs someone to watch out for her like you two do for each other. Will you guys look out for Winter for me?”

“You mean like she were our baby sister?” Leia asked innocently before smiling. “I’ve always wanted a sister!”

“Hey!” Luke frowned at her before nodding in Bail’s direction. “I’ll look after her Uncle Bail, don’t you worry. We’ll have Winter’s back!”

As if happy at their promise, Winter let out a babyish giggle, flapping her arms in Padme’s hold. Bail smiled in appreciation, watching as the twins suddenly raced off to find someone new to tackle into a hug. Padme watched as they practically floored Fives, the poor clone laughing loudly as the two toddlers pinned him to the ground.

“Well I’m glad I have their promises,” Bail smiled as they both stood up and he took Winter back into his arms. “It’s nice to know my daughter will know a siblings love even if she doesn’t have a brother or sister of her own.”

“Trust me, the twins will love Winter like they love each other as they grow up. I’m sure one day you may even come to regret that when she gets into all sorts of trouble and adopts Leia’s sass.”

Bail laughed, his happiness reaching his eyes. “Never, my friend.”

“You should go find my sister,” Padme smiled back. “I know she’s been dying to meet Winter ever since you adopted her. She keeps nagging me to send all the baby photos you give to me her way.” She watched as Bail bid her a kind parting, baby Winter gurgling as they moved in the shade to where Sola’s wide eyes and gleeful smile stood.

Looking to where she’d last seen the twins, Padme frowned to see Fives was now twin-less as he stood eating with Tup, Rex and Cody. They all seemed to be enjoying the sweet treats provided.

“Daddy ew!” Luke’s childish sulk caught Padme’s attention and she followed the sound to one of the gazebos where Anakin was kneeling on the ground with Luke and Leia before him. A tube of the suncream Padme had packed was in one hand whilst the other held on to Luke’s arm so he couldn’t run away. As Padme approached, she shared a smile with Obi-Wan as he snickered to the side, clearly enjoying his friend’s annoyance.

“It smells icky!” Luke complained, his face all scrunched up as Anakin squirted more of the lotion onto his son’s skin. “I don’t like it!”

“You have to have this on otherwise you’ll burn Luke,” Anakin sighed. “And you don’t want a red face now do you?”

He put the tube down, using his now-free hand to rub the suncream into Luke’s skin. Padme affectionately rolled her eyes as Luke made gagging noises, scrunching his face up when Anakin moved to rub the lotion into his face with practised ease.

Luke eventually pouted, his nose all scrunched up as Anakin rubbed the lotion more deeply into his forehead. “No.”

“But Mommy put suncream on us not too long ago!” Leia insisted from where Obi-Wan’s side, her honorary Grandpa keeping his hand on her shoulder so she couldn’t run away. Anakin just rolled his eyes as he let Luke go, reaching for his daughter. “Right Mommy?”

Anakin looked over his shoulder, smiling when he noticed his wife standing there. “That was before you, Pooja, Luke and Ryoo decided to have a water fight. The lotion comes off when wet.”

“No it doesn’t,” Leia attempted to bluff her way out of the ‘icky’ process.

“Leia,” Anakin warned, rolling his eyes. He squirted the suncream on his hand and began applying it to her skin just like he’d done to Luke a few moments ago. “No point arguing your way out of this one, Princess.”

Leia gave an identical pout to Luke. “Worth a shot.”

“Sometimes I get scared by how much you rubbed off on the twins Anakin,” Obi-Wan chuckled once he’d finished putting suncream on Leia and the 3 year olds had run off in different directions as fast as they could.

“Quiet old man,” Anakin grumbled, getting up off the ground. “Or you’re next.”

“Mommy?” Padme looked away from Anakin and Obi-Wan’s bickering to see her daughter had returned. Leia’s sorry for excuse for her hairstyle was half falling apart, the strands still soaking wet as the pins held some of it up and the rest tumbled down her shoulders. “Can you put my hair down, please.”

“Of course,” Padme smiled, getting on the floor as she made quick work of the pins still stuck in Leia’s hair. She brushed her fingers through it once done, trying to untangle any knots.

“Thanks Mommy!” Leia giggled, her bright smile reminding Padme of Anakin. “Now my hair won’t look stupid when I show Nanna and Papa the new dance Pooja and I made!”

Padme laughed as Leia bounded up to her Grandpa, breaking the light argument Anakin and Obi-Wan were engaged in to grab the elder Jedi’s hand with enough confidence to put grown ups to shame. “Come on Gramps, you need to see me and Pooja’s new dance too! Nanna and Papa are waiting for us!”

Obi-Wan just allowed himself to be dragged by the youngest Skywalker to where Jobal, Ruwee and Pooja Naberrie stood waiting. The elder couple smiled at him as they approached, their kindness doing wonders to make Obi-Wan feel included as the ‘Grandparent gang’ (as Anakin called them teasingly) watched the two girls pull off a dance routine they’d spent the better part of a few minutes preparing.

“I’m so glad they didn’t want me to watch,” Anakin teased, wrapping his arms around Padme’s waist and placing his head in the crook of her neck. “Those two are awful.”

“Ani!” Padme giggled as she watched her daughter and niece dance completely out of time and with little rhythm. Despite it all, the ‘Grandparent gang’ were all able to keep a straight face as they watched the two girls dance terribly. Obi-Wan was even clapping in time with the beat as Jobal and Ruwee smiled lovingly.

“I’m sorry we never had another one,” Anakin’s voice turned sombre, his arms around Padme growing more tense as he allowed his vulnerability to show through. “I know you would have wanted another baby. I saw that broody look on your face when you held Winter.”

Padme thought of how soft Winter’s skin had been and how empty her arms had felt when she’d handed her back to Bail. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned in Anakin’s arms to face her husband, allowing him to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb.

“Don’t be sorry Ani,” she whispered, needing the comfort of his embrace as she allowed herself to be sad. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Whilst the actual day of the twins birth was blurry in her memories by now, the pain wiped away by the joy she’d felt as Luke and Leia had been placed on her chest, Padme could still remember how she’d woken in terror in the morning of this day 3 years ago. She’d still meant to carry the twins for several weeks more but 3 years ago, she’d awoken to severe pains in her abdomen that could’ve only been the signs of an early birth.

The labor had been long and complicated and Padme thanked the Force everyday that Luke and Leia were born healthy and happy. But something had gone wrong during the birth and at point Padme had lost a lot of blood. Because of this, all the Doctors and Med-droids the couple had met over the last couple years had advised them to rethink another pregnancy. At one point, one Doctor had told Padme that if she were to get pregnant again, it could prove fatal for both her and the baby.

Neither of them were willing to risk that.

“We could always adopt,” Anakin spoke in the soft voice that she loved. It was so caring and gentle, heard only by her that it made Padme’s heart flutter. Her husband was looking at her with his soul, promising to do anything to make her happy. “I’m open to adoption if having another baby is what you want and would make you happy, Angel.”

“No,” Padme smiled. And she felt her sadness at the fact she could never carry another baby slowly fade. As lovely as it would have been to grow their brood and have many more blonde hair and brown eyed children, she didn’t need those babies to be happy. All she needed was the man holding her and the twins whose party they’d dedicated to. Luke, Leia and Anakin were all she needed and all she wanted.

“I’m happy with you Ani; I’m happy with the twins. It would’ve been nice if we could have had more but how can I cry over what was taken when what we’ve been given is so wonderful?”

Anakin matched her smile, leaning forwards to press a kiss to her forehead. For the second time that day, Padme just smiled as she allowed herself to relax into her husband’s hold. She closed her eyes, internally praying that this moment was not broken before she were ready.

That prayer was left unanswered.

A tiny hand gently patted Padme’s leg; Luke’s voice reaching her ears seconds later. “Mummy can we have our cake now please?” She looked down to see her son’s blue eyes staring up at her with such innocence and hopefulness as if he were asking for her to bring him the moon rather than allow him to eat his own birthday cake.

“Is Leia ready for the cake? She was dancing with Pooja a minute ago; you know the rules, Luke, you have to have it at the same time.”

Luke nodded his head wildly, pointing to where his sister was now placing Nubian lilies behind the ear’s of Rex and Fives. Both Clones were kneeled on the floor with identical expressions of fondness as they no doubt were forced to wear the flowers as per Leia Skywalker’s orders. “She and Poojy stopped dancing whilst you and Daddy were being gross!”

Anakin, finally at the end of his tether with his son’s disgust over affection, reached down to pick Luke up into his arms. “What is it about your mother and I sharing a kiss that grosses you out?”

Luke crossed his arms, “It’s yucky!”

“Yucky like this?”

Padme laughed as Anakin suddenly started pressing kisses all over Luke’s face, continuing his attack even as Luke squealed and tried to push his face away. After a few seconds, Luke’s squeals of disgust turned into giggles before Anakin traded him to Padme’s arms.

“One cake, coming right up,” he smirked, walking away to get the cake stashed away under one of the tables.

“Lets go round everyone up,” Padme placed Luke down on the floor, watching as her son ran to Leia to tell her about the cake they would soon be eating. It only took a few minutes for everyone to gather around the large, circular table in the biggest gazebo. Luke and Leia were bouncing up and down with excitement as Anakin placed the large box that held their cake down on the table. Pooja and Ryoo stood close their cousins, clapping along merrily as everyone joined in to sing to the twins.

“Happy birthday dear Luke and Leia, happy birthday to you,” everyone sang and cheered as they reached the end of the song. Obi-Wan clapped loudly, smiling down at the brunette and blonde heads of his honorary grandchildren; Rex whistled in time with Fives as Tup let out a bellowing whoop and Ahsoka let out a cheery yell of happy birthday. Pooja and Ryoo giggled as they looked up at Winter in Bail’s arms, her chubby hands trying to imitate the clapping around her and Sola cooed as she watched her niece and nephew bounce with excitement.

But then Anakin lifted off the lid that held the cake and everyone suddenly grew silent. Where a cake was meant to stand, instead was a large blob of melted ice-cream that leaked down onto the table. The icing which painstakingly spelled out ‘Happy birthday Luke & Leia’ was wobbled and mixed into the melted mess, the letters moving as the ice-cream dripped onto the floor.

It took Padme mere seconds to recover from the shock before she settled her husband with a glare. “I can handle the cake,” Anakin had said to her days ago when she’d been planning the finishing touches of the party. “I’ll order it at the bakers tomorrow and it should be ready for the twins birthday on the weekend,” he’d said. He’d brushed off all her worries and rolled his eyes when she’d reminded him over and over again about what sort of cake she had planned for the twins to have.

But where she’d asked him to order a chocolate cake with strawberry icing to satisfy both the twins favourite flavours, her husband had opted to buy an ice-cream cake instead.

Ice-cream . . . during the middle of a heatwave.

“Now that’s not good,” Anakin muttered under his breath, purposely trying to not look at his wife’s glare. Honestly, Padme didn’t know what he’d expected when he’d brought a cake made of ice and left it sitting under a table in the sun for an entire day. Had he truly expected it not to melt?

“Uh Daddy,” Leia, ever the realist, looked up at her father. “I think something bad happened to our cake.”

“You brought an ice-cream cake?” Padme couldn’t refrain herself from exasperatedly yelling. “Really, Anakin?” Her husband scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish.

Ahsoka frowned. “It’s like 100 degrees Skyguy!”

“Thanks for pointing it out Snips!”

“I’m sure it’ll taste just as nice, sir,” Rex cleared his throat, feeling bad for his friend as Padme continued to glare her husband’s way. He could see Fives and Tup snickering behind their hands, their bodies racking with laughter at their old General’s blunder.

It was hilarious to them how savvy Anakin had been on the battlefield yet, in domestic life, he were a few hairs short of a Wookie. It was almost impossible to picture the man who’d brought an ice-cream cake for a party in a heatwave was the same man who’d planned millions of successful battle operations.

“Well Anakin,” Obi-Wan spoke with his usual wit. “Congratulations; you managed to kill the cake.”

Anakin just let out a loud sigh, his head hanging low as his family continued to hurl abuse at him. From Padme’s unrelenting glare to his niece’s sing-song of “Uncle Anakin killed the cake”, he knew that he was never going to live this down for a very long time. It would probably take years before his wife ever trusted him with something like this again.

“I know it’s not a cake,” Sola suddenly spoke up, reaching across the table to grab two of the Shuura fruits she’d picked from her garden the day before. “But your mother and I used to eat these every year on her birthday because they were her favourite.” Padme watched as her sister picked up the discarded candles that lay in the mess that was the proof of her husband’s non-existing braincells.

Sola popped one candle into each of the fruits, lighting them up as she presented them to her 3 year old niece and nephew. “Take a wish sweethearts.”

Luke and Leia paused for a second, sharing a look, before they smiled and blew with all their might. The light on the candles went out and Sola handed them each their fruit.

The crowd scattered out and after a few minutes, Anakin was left alone with his wife. Hands on her hips and a glare that could scare a million men, Padme was ready to yell his ear off. For the sake of the company milling around them, she purposely tried to reign it in.

“An ice-cream cake . . . really?”

“I know Angel, I’m sorry—“

“All you had to do was get the cake Anakin! All you had to do was order the cake I asked and pick it up! One tiny thing!”

“I know—“

“And then it’s all melted and disgusting! Which has now stained the table— don’t think I’ll be the one cleaning it up!”

“I’ll clean it once everyone leaves—“

“And the poor twins don’t even have a cake anymore!”

“They have the fruit—“

“Which isn’t the cake I specifically asked for!”

Anakin let out a loud sigh, looking truly sorry for his blunder. “I didn’t think it through, I’ll admit. I’ll find a way to make it up to Leia and Luke— even if I have to buy them a million cakes everyday until their next birthday.”

Padme was about to reply when she noticed said twins slowly sneaking up on their father from behind. Armed with water-guns and playful smirks, Padme decided that Anakin was about to find his reckoning sooner than he’d anticipated. Taking small step back, Padme tried to keep her composure as Leia and Luke carried on with their sneak-attack.

“I’m sure Luke and Leia have their own ideas on how you can make up for it,” she crossed her arms and waited, enjoying the moment of confusion on Anakin’s face before the twins attacked.

Anakin jumped as two strong streams of water hit him straight in the back. With loud giggles, the twins continued to soak their father, aiming higher and higher until they managed to get him right in the face. Anakin spluttered for a second, his momentary look of shock fading away as a large smile overtook his face.

“Oh I see how it is,” he chuckled, wiping the water away from his face. He was now completely soaked, his clothes and hair all dripping wet but Anakin didn’t mind. The sound of the twins squeals filled his ears as he used the Force to rip one of the water-guns from Leia’s hands. “You two think you can outsmart a Jedi, huh?”

Leia let out a loud scream, her giggles racking her body as Anakin shot her with the water-gun. Luke, prepared to protect his sister at all cost, continued firing at his father until Anakin turned his own weapon on his son.

Padme watched with unmatched happiness as Anakin grabbed their giggling daughter, using her as a human shield to protect himself from Luke’s advances. Their son didn’t cease fire, managing to soak both his sister and father with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“You got me!” Anakin yelled with all the dramatics of an over-zealous drama major, dropping his own water-gun as he sunk to his feet. “You managed to beat me!” Leia wrapped her arms around Anakin’s neck as her father tucked her into his embrace whilst playfully falling to the floor. Padme rolled her eyes as her husband flopped onto his back, pretending to be dead.

“I win!” Luke cheered, bouncing up and down. He moved too close to where his father and sister lay and Padme could sense Anakin’s plan before it even happened. With one of his long arms, Anakin reached out and grabbed Luke’s tunic, pulling him down so he was laying beside Leia on Anakin’s chest. They rolled around on the ground for a few seconds, with Anakin keeping the twins safe and cushioned in his hold, and Padme could swear the whole of Naboo could hear Luke and Leia’s laughter.

“He’s a dumbass who can’t buy a simple cake,” Sola suddenly appeared by Padme’s side. In all her distraction of watching Anakin and the twins, she had hardly noticed her sister appear beside her. “But he’s definitely a good father.”

“Yes,” Padme smiled. “Yes, he is.”

Cake or no cake be damned.


	6. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Master and Monster Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are 4 in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this took so long to update; I have a few drafts which are near completion so the next update shouldn't be too long. I'm also not planning to keep these updates in chronological order for the twins' ages as I have ideas for stories when they're older but once it's complete I'll rearrange the chapters to be in a more linear order.
> 
> I also have an idea for another story which I'm debating whether to write or not. For weeks I've been toying with the idea to write a "WHAT IF Leia and Luke didn't time-travel" story. I was thinking of doing it so it sits in the same AU as Back To The Future (in that Luke and Leia were raised by Obi-Wan but separated because I like the dynamic of the twins relationship in that setting) but instead of waking up in the past after falling asleep in Padme's apartment, they don't time-travel. And then have it follow the twins be on the run from the Empire in that classic Luke and Leia vs the Empire story. 
> 
> Anyway, it's just a thought I've had for a few weeks as I love angst and the idea of Luke and Leia getting to be siblings. Leave a comment if you want to and you're interested by the idea. I may just write it as therapeutic means either way.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Can I please have some more Jawa Juice?” Luke’s voice filtered into Obi-Wan’s mind, the sweetness and polite tones making the elder man smile to himself. At 4 years old, Luke was a clone of his father with blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes. Of course, Luke was far younger than Anakin had been when Obi-Wan had first met him, the both of them crouched down over Qui-Gon’s body as they left the Sith apprentice who’d attacked them and Tatooine behind. They’d been nothing more than strangers then, shaking hands amicably with no idea what the future would bring or how close they’d end up becoming.

Obi-Wan often thought of that little boy, how he’d overlooked him at first and been unable to hide his amusement when the 9 year old had looked enamoured, saying “You’re a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you!” If only he’d known then, meeting Anakin with his wide eyed expression and loveable personality, what he knew now, perhaps he would’ve said something back at the boys words.

“Thank you Gramps,” Luke, forever polite, smiled when Obi-Wan handed him a fresh glass of juice. Yes, Obi-Wan had not met Anakin until he was 5 years older than Luke was now but he was sure if Shmi had been able to take pictures of her son then, the Holos of 4 year old Anakin would bare an uncanniness to Luke Skywalker now. The polite attitude of Anakin’s young son, however, was all from Padme.

Obi-Wan settled back into his position on the small sofa once more, Luke sipping his juice on his left and Leia yawning delicately on his right. The holonet was playing some kids cartoon that Obi-Wan remembered Anakin complaining about, saying how all he watched was ‘ _Little Pilots_ ’ these days for Luke and Leia dominated the holonet with their obsession of the show.

“Do you think Mommy and Daddy are missing us?” Leia spoke softly as she moved closer to her honorary Grandpa, resting her head on his arm like it was second nature. Most of her words were overshadowed by loud yawns but Obi-Wan understood her perfectly. He’d become well-versed in the language of speaking-through-yawns with his years of Anakin by his side.

It was the second day of Luke and Leia staying in Obi-Wan’s quarters, the two of them under their Gramps care whilst Anakin and Padme went on a very needed romantic gate-away. Honestly, Obi-Wan didn’t blame them; after just two days of caring for the twins singlehandedly he felt as if he too deserved a break once the young parents got back.

There was a saying Obi-Wan had heard once in his youth about offsprings: _What goes around, comes around_. Anakin had more than met his match in the adventurous and headstrong twins he’d fathered. And yet, Obi-Wan still found himself at the frontlines of raising another set of Skywalker’s who were making his hair turn more grey with every passing day.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan kept his voice low, knowing that it was soon approaching the moment he could broach bedtime to the twins. He’d learnt his lesson yesterday when both Luke and Leia had refused to sleep that the best way to put them down for the night was to tire them out. Hence why he’d allowed them to run around the Temple all day (ignoring all the looks other Masters gave him). From the way Leia was yawning, Obi-Wan knew there would be little resistance to sleep tonight.

“Are they bringing home another baby?” Luke’s question was so innocent and unaware of the facts of life that it brought a chuckle from Obi-Wan’s lips. He reached over, using the sleeve of his Jedi robes to wipe the moustache of juice off the young boy’s lip. A faint memory of doing this to Anakin filled Obi-Wan’s mind and for a second he thought he was that 25 year old man again, wiping off excess juice from his new Padawan’s lip; feeling so completely unsure and confused on how he was meant to take care of a boy so young.

Luke smiled in the same way Anakin had and Obi-Wan remembered that no, he was not that 25 year old man who’d recently lost his own Master— he was 42 years old and he’d raised Anakin perfectly fine despite feeling wholly unprepared for the situation.

“No,” Obi-Wan chuckled, knowing full well there would not be anymore surprise Skywalker children given all the medical advice against Padme becoming pregnant again. “I doubt your parents would be able to handle another baby with the trouble you two cause.”

Leia crinkled her nose up, the yawn that escaped a second before she spoke making her look adorable despite the annoyance in her voice. “We aren’t that bad!”

Obi-Wan thought of how the twins had done laps around the Temple today, ducking around and between Jedi’s legs as they’d giggled and caused havoc with Obi-Wan helplessly running after them. He thought of how they’d managed to climb onto a low roof outside in the Temple gardens and refused to come down for an hour before their honorary Grandpa had used the Force to get them down. He thought of how they’d giggled like madmen, playing leap-frog over Master Yoda as they’d used the Force to heighten their jumps so they could make it over his small form.

“I disagree, little young.”

“Was Daddy as troublesome as us?” Luke stumbled over the long word, his blue eyes shining as he eagerly awaited a story about his father. Even after 4 years, Obi-Wan still found himself having to pause and reflect at the fact the reckless young man he’d raised and fought beside during a War, was actually a father and role model to two little children now. Where Anakin would forever be seen in Obi-Wan’s eyes as a mischievous and headstrong boy turned man who regularly disobeyed Obi-Wan’s orders, Anakin was the Knight in shining armour and loving hero to his children.

Luke talked about Anakin as if he hung the stars and Obi-Wan knew Leia would always hold her father higher above all else.

“Oh your father was worse,” Obi-Wan found himself saying with a small smile. Whilst the twins caused far more mayhem and their combined efforts of finding trouble made them a force to be reckoned with, they were not bound by any rules or regulations. They were simply carefree children who could dance and play as much as they liked. Anakin, however, had been bound by the Jedi’s expectations in his youth. There had been things expected of him, protocols to follow, and yet he’d broken them at every turn. He’d been passionate despite being told to be mindful of his emotions, he’d been brash despite being told to remain humble, he’d been reckless when told to be steady . . . He’d loved when told to remain stoic.

Anakin was no worse than his children but his disobedience to the Order as a whole meant he’d caused far more ruckus than the twins ever could. And Obi-Wan liked it that way: he liked the fact Luke and Leia were not bound by expectations and demands. They were simply children who could giggle when they wanted and love as much as they could.

“There was this one time . . .” and Obi-Wan delved into a long and playful story of a time long passed when 11 year old Anakin had carried out a prank on a group of unsuspecting Masters with the help of a few recruited Padawans. Even a decade after the event, the Great Skywalker Toilet Paper Caper was still a story Padawans whispered about in shadows with large grins.

A part of Obi-Wan knew he was only encouraging the twins’ mischievous behaviours by telling them stories like this but a larger part of him found it endearing when Luke and Leia stared wide-eyed at him as he spoke. They howled when Obi-Wan told them how Master Windu had ended up with a blob of wet, scrunched up paper towels on his bald head. Anakin had been in so much trouble after that but telling the twins of it now, Obi-Wan wondered if perhaps he’d been too harsh on his Padawan back in the day.

(Another part of him wondered if the true vindication of Anakin’s actions would occur if maybe— just maybe— the twins decided to recreate the prank on their father in a few weeks time.)

* * *

It wasn’t long after Obi-Wan had put the twins to bed, their small frames managing to both fit in the old bed Anakin had once occupied when he’d lived with Obi-Wan as his Padawan, that he decided to go to sleep as well. He knew that one day the twins would grow too old to share the bed their father had owned and he’d have to look into squeezing another just so he accommodatefor when Luke and Leia slept over. But as of now, the bed was big enough for the twins’ to comfortably sleep in so Obi-Wan pushed the thoughts away.

His head had just rested upon his pillow, the fatigue he’d been holding in from earlier finally overpowering him, when a scream jostled him awake. For a second, Obi-Wan thought the scream had come from Anakin, his mind plaguing him with unpleasant memories of his Padawan awaking from a terrible nightmare and calling out for the help only Obi-Wan had been able to provide. But as Obi-Wan’s feet ran to the source, his hand smacking down on the door release to Anakin’s old room, it was not his wide-eyed and terrified Padawan laying in the bed.

Luke and Leia were both standing on the mattress, tears streaming down their faces as they continued to scream and point at something on the carpet, not too far from Obi-Wan’s bare foot.

“Monster!” Leia squeaked, sounding truly terrified.

“Gramps!” Luke kept jabbing his finger at the carpet. “Gramps! Look!”

Obi-Wan understood what was going on the second his eyes landed on the eight-legged, black-bodied creature that was currently shuffling along the floor, oblivious to the screams of the Skywalker twins. Coruscant was known for its large arachnids; Obi-Wan had read somewhere that it had something to do with the air quality. For the briefest of seconds, he considered telling the twins that these creatures were almost double in size on Corellia but he thought better of it.

“Get rid of it please!” Tears were pooling in Leia’s eyes, looking as if the arachnid was one step away from eating her whole. Obi-Wan wondered if it was the twins’ age or their Skywalker genes that had them acting so dramatically.

It was like clockwork, the technique all too familiar with him, as Obi-Wan bent down and cupped the arachnid in his hand. He could hear Luke and Leia’s feet padding along behind him as he made his way to the door, finally releasing the creature once it was outside.

"There," Obi-Wan smiled as he turned to face Anakin's children, both of whom had rather skeptical looks on their young faces. "All gone! Let's go back to bed now, shall we?"

"Gramps, is that monster going to come back?"

"After hearing you two scream? I doubt it," Obi-Wan tried to joke but it fell flat on the scared expressions of the twins. It reminded him too much of a 9 year old Anakin and how their father used to look in the first few months of moving to Coruscant when he'd discovered the arachnids in the same way Luke and Leia had.

Obi-Wan’s quarters in the Jedi Temple had always, for reasons he couldn’t explain, been a bug magnet. Growing up with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan could remember the thousand of times he’d found an arachnid or bug crawling along the small space of his room. His Master had taught him not to fear the creatures— “ ** _all life is precious_** ” Qui-Gon had said in that omniscient voice he adopted when talking about life and the Force.

Even though Obi-Wan never truly liked the small creatures that seemed to roam the quarters, their eight legs and unpleasant bodies making him internally cringe, he’d learnt to accept them. He’d tried to squish one once but Qui-Gon had frowned and reiterated the same statement Obi-Wan had heard before. “ ** _Even the life you deem unimportant has purpose, Obi-Wan_** ,” Qui-Gon had stared at him with such intensity that the teenage Padawan had felt guilty for almost carrying out such a terrible action.

But where Obi-Wan had learnt to heed his Master’s words and make peace with the creatures, Anakin had hated them with a passion Obi-Wan could understand but never curve. The first time his new Padawan had seen one of the eight legged ‘monsters’ (as Anakin referred to them as), it had been only a few days of them living together.

The 9 year old had been ripped from his home, his mother, endured a War zone and said goodbye to the only man (before Obi-Wan) who had ever been nice to him. Anakin had been nothing but a scared and confused boy thrust into a new life with a new Master who he didn’t know all that well.

If asked now, Anakin would deny that he'd reacted the same way the twins had mere minutes ago when he'd discovered the big arachnid that had been crawling on his new bedroom floor. He'd say he never cried and that Obi-Wan had felt his fear in the Force rather than heard his cry for help. Tatooine had never had arachnids like the ones Coruscant had. The creatures that plagued his new home were dark in colour and had a creepy, scary way in how they ran on their eight legs. And Anakin hated them.

For weeks after the first incident, Obi-Wan found himself growing tired of all the times Anakin would let out a yell and jump up on furniture when he spotted another arachnid around the quarters. It seemed that no matter how long Anakin had lived on his new planet, he never grew used to the creatures.

 _“All life is precious_ ,” Obi-Wan had found himself echoing Qui-Gon one evening after he’d been forced to shuffle another creature out their quarter doors. “ _Even the life to which you deem unimportant.”_

But where, as a Padawan, Obi-Wan had nodded and taken his Master’s words in for reflection, Anakin had set him with a stubborn look and a frown. “ _But— Master, they’re scary!”_

“ _What scares you so much Padawan_?”

Anakin had shuffled with the question, looking as if he were solving a complex equation. “ _I’m not sure but Master— I don’t like them_!”

In the end, Anakin’s hatred of the creatures brought Obi-Wan to the decision of eradicating the problem at its core. The creatures loved the dust and cobwebbed corners so the idea of a fortnightly clean had Obi-Wan’s best option.

It became tradition in the end for Master and Padawan to cut training short each fortnight and do a deep clean of their quarters to rid the place of any nesting creatures. Anakin had never told Obi-Wan how much he appreciated it but Obi-Wan always managed to catch his Padawan’s thankful gaze when each cleaning session came to an end.

A decade and many years later and Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised that Anakin’s hatred for the eight legged creatures had been passed to his twin children. With Anakin gone, Obi-Wan had stopped the tradition of cleaning the apartment each fortnight. He found no use in it— all it did was remind him of times gone and how Anakin had grown. And Obi-Wan truly didn’t mind the so-called monsters.

Yet here the twins were now, wide-eyed and sporting the same expression Anakin had worn each time he'd caught an arachnid moving out of the corner of his eye. Obi-Wan found himself wishing that he'd done one last deep clean a few days earlier, if it meant this event from occurring. He wanted to promise Leia and Luke that there were no more creatures roaming around but he knew it would be a lie and no doubt the twins would discover several more before Anakin came and picked them up the following night. 

"Come here you two," Obi-Wan kneeled down on the floor, placing his hands on Luke and Leia's shoulders. (He refused to acknowledge the difficulty it took for him to kneel or how his muscles cracked as he did so.) "All life is precious, even the life to which you deem unimportant. It all has a purpose." 

True to their characters, the twins reacted in polar opposite ways at their honorary Grandfather's words of wisdom. Luke's eyes were wide and he nodded at Obi-Wan's advice, seemingly hooked on the lesson learnt, whilst Leia crossed her arms and frowned. Obi-Wan was just glad that at least _finally_ a Skywalker had heeded Qui-Gon Jinn's wisdom. It made Obi-Wan feel a wave of melancholy that he'd thought had been suppressed years ago to think of how his old Master would never know or be proud of the children before him.

(Or perhaps maybe Qui-Gon did know of the twins-- Obi-Wan knew Yoda had been making efforts to learn more about the Cosmic Force recently and he'd made few comments about Master Jinn being the spectre to guide him. Regardless, Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon would be proud of where the Skywalker family and himself had ended up, whether he was watching as part of the Cosmic Force or not.)

"But that thing was scary!" Leia continued to frown and Obi-Wan felt deja vu from his conversation with Anakin a decade prior. Despite Luke being the spitting image of his father, it was Leia who reminded Obi-Wan of Anakin more. Sometimes he wondered if the Force was trying to play a joke on him by making there be two Anakin Skywalker's in the Galaxy at once.

What had Obi-Wan said all those years ago to 9 year old Anakin? "What scares you so much about them, Leia?"

But where Anakin had been unable to answer, true to her form, Leia had a reply ready and waiting. "It had those large legs and gross body! And it ran weird! I didn't like it Gramps."

"I'm sure he didn't like you too, Leia," Obi-Wan replied, trying to hide his smirk when the girl looked offended. "You know, it was probably just as scared as you two as you were of it."

"But Luke said that he thought the monster was going to eat him!"

Obi-Wan felt like he was fighting a losing battle. Even Qui-Gon's wisdom was no match for Leia Skywalker's argumentative personality.

"You know," Obi-Wan decided to switch tactics. "I have an idea in order to solve our problem."

* * *

Anakin didn't bother to ring the door comm when he arrived outside Obi-Wan's quarters. Having lived there for 10 years of his life, it felt too much like second nature to just stroll inside without hesitation. And he was sure Obi-Wan had sensed his arrival before his speeder had even touched down in the Temple's hangar bay. 

He’d half been expecting to see his former Master laying exhausted on the sofa or catching a quick nap whilst the twins watched that mind-numbing programme they were obsessed over. Taking care of the twins for simply a few hours was a hard task in itself and Anakin did feel partly guilty that he’d left Luke and Leia in Obi-Wan’s care for an entire weekend. Force knew they were exhausting to look after and even as their father, he found himself struggling sometimes.

But he and Padme had needed their short break and Obi-Wan had been happy enough to take on the responsibility of the youngest Skywalker’s for the short time.

With all the things Anakin had expected to see (a messy apartment, toys scattered everywhere, a disgruntled Obi-Wan) the spotless quarters he walked into was a shock to behold. Furniture had been moved so all carpet could be cleaned and there were numerous amounts of cleaning equipment lying around. It reminded him of when he and Obi-Wan used to do a deep clean of the apartment every fortnight, making sure it was spotless after a half-day of training.

Anakin couldn't help but smile at the memories, finding joy in those times that he and Obi-Wan had shared. Even though cleaning had been a chore, Obi-Wan had always managed to make it fun and Anakin had enjoyed the fact that he and his Master had been able to spend time together, uninterrupted. There had been no Jedi expectations or lessons needing to be learnt; there had been no pressure from the Council and every nasty comment Anakin had ever heard a Padawan whisper about him had been brushed from his mind. It had just been Anakin and Obi-Wan in their own bubble as they laughed and joked whilst cleaning their apartment.

"Uh . . . Master?" Anakin called out, hoping that the absence of Obi-Wan wasn't an indicator that the twins had killed him whilst in his care. He'd never live it down from Obi-Wan's ghost if that were the case.

"Daddy!" His twins yelled, large smiles painted on their faces, as they came rushing out of the bedroom that Anakin had owned in his youth. Luke was wearing an old tunic Anakin had owned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows since they were too long and Leia had her hair in pigtails, wearing a similar tunic in the same fashion. It struck Anakin in that moment that Obi-Wan had kept the clothes he’d owned as a young boy— for some reason he would’ve thought his Master would have gotten rid of them.

“There you two troublemakers are!” He knelt down to pick them up in his arms. Even though he’d enjoyed his alone time with Padme, finally being able to spend time together as man and wife without their children ruining the intimacy, he’d missed the twins thoroughly. Not getting his daily dose of Leia and Luke’s smiles had been far more painful than he’d imagined.

Padme felt the same if her order to ‘ _pick up the twins and bring them home as fast possible_ ’ were anything to go by.

"Troublemakers?” Leia huffed, the glare upon her face making her look remarkably like him. Whilst now, Leia's looks of disapproval were adorable in Anakin's eyes, he knew that once she grew up, his daughter was going to a woman who could put men twice her age in their place. And he was overwhelmingly proud. “We’ve been super good, Daddy!”

“Oh really?” Somehow Anakin found that hard to believe. Trouble seemed to follow Luke and Leia like a shadow. “I think Gramps will be the one to settle the decider on that.”

At the mention of his affectionate nickname, Obi-Wan walked into the room. He was wearing older robes, rubber gloves and a smirk. A bucket of soapy water was in one hand and a feather duster in the other. So Anakin hadn’t been wrong, he chuckled lightly to himself; he’d left the twins with Obi-Wan for one weekend and already his Master had incorporated chores into his children’s lives. Typical!

“You turning them into neat-freaks as younglings, Master?” Anakin raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan, knowing his friend would catch his teasing.

The elder Jedi rolled his eyes, pouring the soapy water away in the sink. “What’s the point? Living with you, I know no matter how hard I try to get them to clean, they’ll just end up as slobs.”

“Hey!”

“And for your information, Anakin, the twins were only carrying out the deep clean.”

Anakin frowned gently, wondering if Obi-Wan meant what he thought. “You mean the deep clean we did every fortnight?”

“The very same one. It seems your children inherited your aversion to arachnids. After several Jedi Masters came to my quarters to see if I’d murdered your children due to their screaming, I decided a full-clean of the quarters was in order to help solve the problem.”

“We helped Gramps dust everything!” Luke beamed with excitement, his blue eyes full of glee. Anakin wanted to laugh at the fact his son was so happy over cleaning— something he knew Luke would one day complain about when he was a teenager and either Anakin or Padme demanded he clean up his room.

“And he let me use the soapy water!” Leia lifted up her hands to show the ends of her rolled up sleeves were slightly damp.

“She tried to hit me with a sponge but Gramps stopped it mid air!” Luke laughed once more.

“It seems like you had fun with your Gramps whilst Mom and I were away.” Anakin couldn't help but smile warmly at how happy his children seemed to be, the both of them obviously feeling safe in Obi-Wan's care. It reminded him of when he'd been a boy and how calming Obi-Wan's presence had made him feel on the nights he'd missed his mother or mourned for Qui-Gon. Even then, when he'd known his Master for mere weeks, Obi-Wan had made him feel safe on a new planet surrounded by new responsibilities.

"Yeah!"

“Did you know that your Gramps and I used to clean these very quarters every fortnight just like you two have? We dusted and hoovered and I used the soapy water too,” Anakin kissed both Luke and Leia’s temples as he spoke. He smirked at Obi-Wan, enjoying the look of melancholy for the past that adorned his face. When Obi-Wan had created the deep clean over a decade ago, neither of them had known how much of a bonding experience it would become nor how much they would both miss it when times in the war felt rough. And neither could have predicted how over a decade later, Obi-Wan would revive that beloved tradition with Anakin's children.

Both Luke and Leia nodded wildly, "yeah!" Leia squealed.

"Gramps told us all about it! He said you don’t like monsters like me and Leia don’t!”

“He told us you screamed like a baby when you first saw one! And that you cried!”

Anakin’s happy smirk turned into an annoyed frown. “Obi-Wan!”

“What?” His former Master shrugged playfully. “I’m only telling the truth.”

“I did not—“ Anakin grumbled for a second before giving up the argument. He doubted Luke or Leia would believe him if he said he didn’t cry; Anakin knew, whether true or not, the twins would stick to the story Obi-Wan had told if only for a little bit of a laugh at their father’s expense.

“I think it’s time we get you two home,” Anakin sighed, wondering how many other lies (truths he didn’t want the twins knowing) Obi-Wan had told to his children. The last thing he wanted was for his former Master to reveal something truly embarrassing and have the twins never let him live it down. Or worse, for him to recount one of Anakin's many pranks and have Luke and Leia try to recreate them on him.

Obi-Wan just chuckled as he followed Anakin, Leia and Luke to the door of his quarters. Despite how challenging the twins could be to look after, he did miss them once they were gone. It was like with Anakin: all the headaches he'd given Obi-Wan as a Padawan were nothing but funny memories to the elder Jedi now.

"You know Anakin, I do wonder how you cope with all those 'monsters' now that you're an adult and don't have me there to get rid of them for you," Obi-Wan teased as the Skywalker family paused outside his door. His former Padawan pulled a face.

"I don't know what you mean Obi-Wan, I've far outgrown my childish fears--"

"He yells really loudly and then Mommy has to come get the bug," Leia cut into her father's lies. Anakin looked at his daughter like she'd just stabbed him in the heart and Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at his dramatic expression. He'd thought as much. Anakin was far older than that little boy he'd taken on as his Padawan and started the deep clean with but it seems some things never changed.

"Well," Obi-Wan smiled at the twins. "I'm glad that Mommy is there to protect you all from these evil creatures." The comment went straight over Luke and Leia's heads but Anakin's expression softened and he shuffled awkwardly where he stood.

"I never did thank you Master, uh, for everything you did with the deep clean. Actually, I never thanked you for _any_ of it; from when I was 9 to now, even. I want you to know that I do appreciate it-- I appreciate everything you did. And everything you will do. You set out time to clean the apartment so my fears would be erased and you never turned me away when I was in need of help. Even when I was too arrogant to see, you always had my back. And I know that I've never said it before but you were the closest thing to a father that I ever had and it your influence which helps me to be the best father I can to Luke and Leia. So thank you, Obi-Wan, for everything."

For a second, Obi-Wan didn't know what to say; he just nodded his head and took in Anakin's words whilst his head swam with the compliments. He'd always known Anakin had been appreciative even if he'd never verbally acknowledged it but to hear such kind words come out of his former Padawan's mouth, he couldn't help but feel taken aback. Here Anakin was, thanking him for _everything_. For taking him as his Padawan, for guiding him throughout life and adolescence, for having his back during the war and not disowning him when the truth of Anakin's marriage to Padme had been revealed. He was thanking him for taking the time to get rid of the creatures which scared Anakin and for simply caring about his well-being.

And he was thanking him for all he has done, and will do, for Leia and Luke. For being there for them this weekend-- and for their whole lives-- and caring for them just like had done their father.

"I have always known you've been appreciative Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled, resting a hand on his former Padawan's shoulder. "And I have always been proud of you. When Luke and Leia grow up and become exceptional people and you feel a father's pride as you take in their achievements, then you will know how I'm feeling now."

Anakin smiled, bowing his head in respect as he prepared to leave but before he could turn away, Luke stretched out his arm towards the elder Jedi. "Gramps, can Leia and I come over to clean again?"

"I promise I won't throw any soapy water next time!" Leia promised with a wide smile and slight mischievousness in her eyes. Anakin rolled his own eyes at the obvious lie.

Obi-Wan just smiled at the image of his former Padawan and the twins in his arms. Never in his life would he have expected this be to the way the future went but he was glad it had. If Anakin was the closest Obi-Wan would have to a son then Luke and Leia were definitely his Grandchildren in all but blood.

For the first time since he’d been graced with the nickname of 'Gramps', Obi-Wan felt as if he truly fit it.

“I’ll see you in a fortnight,” he promised with a truly, genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this one-shot hit me in the feels as I wrote it. Obi-Wan is literally just trying to show Anakin how much he cares by cleaning out the apartment frequently so Anakin wouldn’t be scared of all the bugs.  
> He’s just acting like a Dad who had this special bonding tradition with his son (Anakin) that brought them closer. And then like all sons do, Anakin grew up and had his own family. And then Obi-Wan gets to repeat the old tradition with his Grandchildren (the twins).


	7. A Trip To Florrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or How The Skywalker Twins Became Pirates For A Day
> 
> Twins age: 9 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly longer so buckle in! Also, to all those who replied to my previous comments: I've started writing a what-if story about the twins had they not time-travelled! I don't know when I'll start posting but it shouldn't be too long! I'm excited with the way it seems to be going so stay tuned!
> 
> Also I'm a sucker for references so there's a little Pirates of the Caribbean moment in there XD
> 
> Enjoy :)

Luke Skywalker pouted, resting his head on the arm of the sofa, as he stood and stared at his father. He’d been whining for the better part of half an hour by now and it seemed Anakin was finally ignoring him. Luke frowned as his Dad kept his gaze on the Holopad in his hand, making no indication that he was even listening to Luke’s words.

“But Dad, why can’t I come?”

Silence.

“I could help!”

Anakin didn’t look up from the Holopad.

“I bet Auntie Soka would agree with me coming! And Gramps!”

Luke shifted around the sofa so he standing right in front of Anakin.

“It’ll be great for my training!”

Even with Luke before him, Anakin kept his eyes on the Holopad.

“What’s better than in-action training? I’ll learn so much—“

“Luke,” Anakin’s voice was sharp as he finally brought his eyes up to meet his son’s. With shaggy blonde hair and those bright blue eyes, Padme often joked that their son was a clone of Anakin when he’d been a child. “The mission could be dangerous, you aren’t coming.”

Luke took his Dad’s attention as an opening for negotiation. “But you’ll be there! You and Gramps will make sure I’ll be safe!”

“And what if something happens that we don’t expect, huh? And then I can’t protect you? The answer is no Luke, I’m sorry kiddo.” Anakin ruffled his son’s hair, looking truly sorry that he had to shut down the boy’s dreams— even if they were a little extreme.

“But—“

“No.”

“I’m doing well in my training!” Luke carried on whining, despite Anakin getting up from the sofa to try and shake him off. “Master Yoda says I’m advancing faster than most of the other students! And Gramps said my Lightsaber technics were improving! Dad, I really wanna go with you!”

Anakin paused, kneeling on the floor to address his son. Where Luke had inherited all of Anakin’s looks, he’d also inherited Padme’s height. “Luke, there’s no point arguing with me; the answer is— and forever will be— no. You’ve only been training for 5 months— you’re simply unprepared for this mission. In a few years, when you’re older and at Padawan level, then we can revisit the possibility of you coming on missions for learning purposes.”

Luke opened his mouth to argue once more but the look on his Dad’s face made him pause. There was a time and a place to challenge his Dad’s authority and now was not it. He knew that pushing any further would only hurt his chances even more (because Luke still held hope that he could squeeze in a yes if he tried hard enough).

“Why don’t you go start on that homework I know Master Plo set you in class today?” Anakin gently gave Luke a push in the direction of his room, with a slight raise of his eyebrow. The young father was under no illusion that Luke would put the matter to rest; there was still a week until he left for his mission to Florrum and Anakin dreaded the headache he was no doubt going to get from Luke’s incessant begging.

Luke just sighed, dragging his feet as he walked off to his room. The thought of homework was far away in his mind, his thoughts focusing instead on how he could convince his Dad he would be a valuable asset to the team.

And Luke had a week to get his Dad to say yes.

* * *

_Breathe_ , Luke told himself. He closed his eyes and paused, allowing the Force to centre him as he gathered all his strength. He could sense his Dad watching to the side, allowing Luke to finish off the end of his daily training before taking him home. It had been the same each day in the past week— Luke would purposely overrun in his training so his father would be forced to watch and wait as Luke finished.

It was all part of his plan to prove to his Dad that he should be included in the upcoming mission. Luke was convinced his Dad would see how good he was in his training and finally cave in letting Luke go.

 _Breathe_ , Luke reminded himself as he focused on the training droid and the training droid only. He ignored all of Leia’s mental pokes, her teasing nature unable to help herself as she tried to distract him. He needed to succeed in beating this training droid if he wanted to make his Dad impressed enough to allow him on the mission.

The training droid began firing the mild laser shots that would only sting on the skin rather than cause any lasting damage. Shot after shot, Luke used the Force to add to his agility as he ducked and dodged each laser fire. His training lightsaber batted away the continued shots, channelling all his training in lightsaber techniques to protect himself.

After a few minutes, the training droid was shot down and Luke couldn’t help but grin. He hadn’t been shot once— the lasers hadn’t even come anywhere near him! Pride swelled in Luke’s chest as he turned to face where his Dad was smiling proudly at him. Leia just rolled her eyes, under no illusion that Luke had purposely been trying to impress their father.

“Well done Luke,” Anakin ruffled his son’s hair once the boy came closer. “You’ve been practicing hard, I see.”

Luke shrugged, trying to play it cool. Surely his Dad had to let him on the mission now! “It’s easy, really.”

“Oh brother,” Leia rolled her eyes once more, receiving a sharp elbow when their father wasn’t looking. “Ow!”

“I don’t know about you two,” Anakin directed his kids towards the door of the gym. “But I’m ready to go home.”

Luke fidgeted with his sleeve as the small family wandered the Temple halls to the hangar. He desperately wanted to ask his father once more if he could join the mission but his nerves made him pause. Anakin was leaving for Florrum tomorrow and Luke knew now was the last chance he’d get to convince his Dad to let him go. He’d been trying all week and each time the answer had been the same.

 _‘He’s never going to say yes,_ ’ Leia whispered in Luke’s mind as they climbed into their Dad’s speeder. It was her turn to ride shotgun, meaning Luke was forced to sit in the back.

‘ _You don’t know that!_ ’

‘ _Yes, I do,_ ’ Leia spoke through their bond with that annoying know-it-all voice she adopted sometimes. ‘ _Go on, ask him if you don’t believe me_.’

Luke cleared his throat, gathering together all his courage as his Dad shot off into the Coruscant sky. “Uh, Dad?”

“Uh, Luke?” Anakin mocked his son’s tone, a smirk spreading across his face. He glanced in the back mirror quickly, his eyes meeting his son’s for a fraction of a second. “What’s up buddy?”

“Were you impressed with my training today?”

“Of course— you’re progressing really well Luke. Your lightsaber form is really improving, I see Master Yoda hasn’t lost his touch at teaching after all these years.”

“Does that mean you’ll reconsider me joining you on your mission tomorrow?”

A frown quickly replaced Anakin’s smile. Leia tried to hide the smirk on her face as her Dad’s mood did a complete 180. Honestly, she’d warned Luke! “I thought we’d moved on from this, Luke? The answer is no! I’m getting tired of having to repeat myself over and over again!”

“But you said you were impressed with my training!”

“That doesn’t mean I think you’re ready to go on a mission!”

“So you think I’m useless!” Luke sounded hurt, crossing his arms as he glared at his father through the back mirror.

Anakin raised his hand to point at the Luke he could see through the mirror; their eyes met for a second, two pairs of blue glaring at each other. “I never said that!”

“But you won’t let me join the mission so you must think I’m completely hopeless!”

(Leia sat quietly to the side, her eyes flitting back and forth between her father and brother as she listened to them fight. Honestly, she wished she had a bucket of popcorn right now).

“I don’t think you’re useless _or_ hopeless!” Anakin lost some of his patience as Luke continued to jump to random conclusions. “I think you’re 9 years old! Which is far too young to be going on missions!”

“But what if I can help!” Luke whined.

“And what if you get hurt? That’s not a risk I’m willing to take.”

“You’re being totally unfair!” Luke slumped down in his seat, glaring at his father’s back.

Anakin just brushed off his son’s insult, putting all his focus in flying to try and ignore the uncomfortable feeling that spread in his heart each time he fought with one of his kids. Normally it was he and Leia who butted heads, the young girl’s stubbornness matching his own, so it felt like unfamiliar territory to have Luke be the one mad at him.

Yet Anakin knew Luke’s reasoning for being angry was childish and nothing that would truly affect their relationship in the future. One day his son would look back on this and he’d most likely feel embarrassed at reacting in such an extreme way.

“Maybe so,” Anakin sighed. “But the answer is still no.” He frowned, keeping his eyes on the sky as he navigated his children home.

Leia bit her tongue, feeling the tension in the speeder double as she tried not to burst out laughing. It wasn’t often that Anakin and Luke fought (her brother was far more easy going than she was and often didn’t kick up a fuss about things) so when they did, she couldn’t help but enjoy the spats. Especially when Luke blew everything out of proportion.

(Leia found it hilarious how Luke’s biggest insult centred around their father being “unfair”).

Enjoying her brother’s annoyance, Leia opened their bond and teasingly sent an ‘ _I told you so_ ,’ Luke’s way. It took all of her willpower not to laugh when he replied back with a wave of pent up annoyance and a Huttese swear word.

* * *

“Leia,” Luke kept his voice low as he gently shook his sister’s shoulder. She grunted in response, too deep in her sleep to immediately wake up. “Leia!”

It took several minutes for Luke to wake his twin but once he did, he was met with Leia Skywalker’s heavy glare. “Luke— what?” Her voice was groggy and filled with annoyance when she glanced at the chrono on her desk. It read 0246 in bold numbers.

“Leia, I need you to help me,” Luke hissed, his voice sounding just as awake as his mind. Despite it being dark, Luke could still see Leia’s glare and feel the daggers she was sending his way.

“You need help at almost 3am?” She hissed, practically seething. If there was one thing she’d made sure Luke knew as they were growing up, it was that her sleep was to be left uninterrupted. Only under serious reasons could she allow being woken before the sun rose. And considering Luke wasn’t covered in sweat from a nightmare nor on the verge of tears from being scared, she made the educated guess that whatever he’d woken her up for could’ve waited until morning.

“I need your brains,” Luke ignored her anger.

“My what?”

“Your brains. What would you do if Dad refused to let you do something and you really wanted to do it anyway?”

Leia felt ready to punch her brother. “You woke me up at 3am to continue complaining about how Dad refuses to let you on his mission? Why is this such a big deal to you Luke?”

“I need to prove myself,” Luke’s voice grew slighter quieter and Leia could sense the insecurity behind his words. This wasn’t an act of rebellion nor a stubborn need to act older than he was. Luke genuinely wanted to go on the mission with their Dad so he could show his father he could be a capable Jedi. Leia even suspected that perhaps it wasn’t even their Dad who Luke needed to prove himself to.

For a second Leia considered telling her brother to get over himself and that Luke truly didn’t need to prove himself but then she saw a flash of his blue eyes in the dim light from where the speeders shot passed her window. He’d come to her for help and she could recognise his desperation as plain as day.

Luke was asking her to help him and Leia couldn’t deny him that. Even if she thought his reasonings were stupid.

“Well, knowing me,” she sighed, sitting up more in her bed. “Even if Dad said no, that wouldn’t stop me. You want to go on the mission, right?” Luke nodded vigorously. “Then I say you go.”

“But Dad won’t let me!”

Leia rolled her eyes; at times like this, she honestly felt as if she were corrupting her brother. Luke acted so innocent and naive at times. Leia could understand why, whenever they got in trouble, people always expected her to be the mastermind behind such pranks.

“Luke, did Auntie Soka ever tell you the story about the Citadel Rescue during the Clone Wars?”

At the sudden change of topic, Luke frowned. “Uh, the one where they rescued Master Piell and Tarkin? Yeah, why?”

“And did Auntie Soka tell you how she’d not been assigned to the mission but she went along anyway? By the time Dad and Gramps realised she’d snuck onboard, it had already been too late.”

“Leia, what does this have to do with anything?”

Leia sighed, wondering if it was the early hour or truly Luke’s naivety that made the point of her story fly over his head. “Luke! If you really want to go on the mission— do it _without_ Dad’s permission. Sneak onboard his ship.”

Leia watched as Luke’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as he grasped the reality of what she meant. “But— I can’t do that!”

Rolling her eyes, Leia sunk back down in her bed. Luke’s innate goodness tired her out sometimes. Why come to her for help if he was going to claim her plans to help him were out of his ability to do? It was obvious that in a situation like this, anything she proposed was going to have to be behind their Dad’s back.

“Suit yourself.”

“Wait!” Luke hissed before she could close her eyes and succumb to sleep. “Say I did sneak on Dad’s ship. How would I do it?”

Leia yawned, the plan forming in her mind without much effort. Sometimes she even scared herself with how easily breaking the rules came to her. “Dad’s taking us to the Temple at 0745 like he always does, right? He’s leaving around 0800 so you just hide until he’s about to leave and then sneak on to his ship. Your first class is at 0830 so you have a small amount of time before the Temple realises that you aren’t just late but that you haven’t turned up at all. By then, you’ll already be in hyperspace.”

“But what if Dad finds me?”

Leia shrugged. “By the time he does, you’ll already be on the mission.”

She didn’t wait to hear her brother’s thanks or even if he was going to carry out her plan for the second Leia’s hit her pillow once more, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Luke truly had no idea how he’d done it. As he sat down in the small storage compartment of his Dad’s ship, it took him a second to process what he’d actually done. He’d hijacked Anakin’s mission. And he’d got away with it.

For the simplest of seconds, Luke actually felt proud of himself.

But then the door to the storage compartment opened and Luke braced himself with a mouthful of apologies. It took a second for him to refocus as the blinding light filtered into the small, dark space but once Luke blinked a few times he realised the figure of the person standing before him was far too small to be his Dad.

“Leia?”

“Shh you nerf!” His sister squeezed in beside him, making the once small space feel excessively cramped. The door to the storage compartment closed behind her with a quiet hiss. “Do you want us to get caught?”

Luke blinked, feeling as if he were in a dream. One pinch at his skin and he realised that no— he was most definitely awake. “What are you doing here?”

He could see Leia shrug in the dark, no doubt rolling her eyes as well. “I followed you, duh. You really think I was going to let you go alone?”

“But you didn’t want to go on Dad’s mission in the first place!”

Leia sighed, pausing for a second as they heard the soft voices of their Dad and Auntie Soka walking around the ship. They were no doubt preparing to take off. “So? It was _my_ plan— I’m here to perform damage control.”

“Damage control?”

“Yeah,” Leia shifted where she sat, nudging her brother in the side accidentally. “Somebody has to make sure you don’t do something stupid and get yourself caught.”

Luke just rolled his eyes, resting his head against the cool metal of the small compartment wall. Somehow he knew that with Leia being here, they were more likely to get caught than less. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t grateful she had joined him; they were in it together— if one got in trouble, the other was there to have their back.

As Luke felt the ship shake gently as it started to lift off into the sky, he found himself not feeling surprised at all that Leia had snuck onboard as well.

* * *

“I think the coast is clear,” Leia whispered despite her senses telling her that no one was on the ship. They’d been in hyperspace for just over a couple hours, the both of them having caught up on lost sleep whilst they’d waited for their Dad to reach his destination. It had been little more than 10 minutes since they’d felt the gentle shake of the ship landing and heard their Dad and Gramps playfully arguing as they’d left to carry out their mission.

Luke stretched out using the Force— true to Leia’s word he couldn’t sense anyone on the small ship. That means his Dad, Gramps and Auntie Soka must’ve already left by now. He reached out tentatively to press the open switch on the compartment door, making a disgruntled noise when a wave of light flooded the dark space.

“So remind me what your brilliant plan was?” Leia climbed out of the storage space, hands on her hips as she watched her brother walk around to the controls.

“What do you mean?”

“So you snuck onto Dad’s ship? _Check_. And then what? I thought the whole point of being here was to help Dad on his mission— but Dad’s already _left_ to carry out his mission and we’re here. Hiding.”

“Oh,” Luke felt like he’d been slapped in the face. In all honesty he hadn’t thought that far ahead. He’d missed the window of opportunity to join his Dad on his mission and now Luke’s plans had fallen through. He should’ve walked out the cupboard the second the ship had landed, regardless of the consequences.

Leia let out a loud sigh, “And this is why you aren’t the mastermind behind our plans.”

Luke opened his mouth to argue back at his sister when a series of loud beeps and squeals had both the twins pausing. R2-D2 rolled towards the two youngest Skywalker’s and it didn’t take a droid expert to know the astromech was surprised to see them.

“Hey Artoo,” Luke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Fancy seeing you here, buddy.”

Another few loud beeps came from the droid.

“I know we aren’t meant to be here,” Leia sighed. “Thank the nerfherder over there for his brilliant plans!”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Artoo, do you know where Dad went?” Artoo beeped some more, leaving Luke sighing at his lack of answer. “I guess our only decision is to sit and wait around for Dad to get back.”

“You can do that,” Leia turned on her heel to the back of the ship, pressing the door release to lower the ramp onto the planet’s ground. “But I’m going to look around.”

“Leia!” Luke hurried after his sister as she walked down the ship’s ramp. “What if Dad finds us?”

“He’s going to know we snuck onto the ship anyway; it’s been hours since we left Coruscant, the Temple would have contacted Mom by now. And if I’m going to get caught, I don’t want to be sitting in the ship waiting— lets actually look around the planet we snuck aboard to see.”

Luke, as much as he hated to admit it, understood her rebellious desire. If they were going to get in trouble, he’d rather be caught out here than sitting on the ship. Artoo rolled down the ramp after the twins, a series of squeals escaping him.

“We won’t go far Artoo,” Leia patted the astromech droid’s head. “Where even is here?”

“Florrum,” Luke sighed. “It’s a planet in the Outer Rim; it’s not really known for anything apart from a few agricultural settlements. Oh and Pirates.”

“Pirates?” Leia raised her eyebrows. As far as she could tell, Florrum was a harsh planet with a vast stretch of desert that looked unforgiving to the eye. Everywhere she looked there was rough sand and a yellow-tint to the air. Even under the shade of the ship, the sun burnt at her skin.

“I wonder what Dad was doing here, Florrum doesn’t really seem like a friendly place.”

Leia scoffed, kicking up some sand. “You starting to understand why he didn’t want you to come on the mission now?” Her brother just scowled at her words. Leia was about to suggest they go back inside the ship now that she’d discovered how unlikable the planet was when Artoo let out a string of anxious beeps.

“What is it Artoo?” The astromech didn’t shut up as it carried on beeping and squealing about something off in the horizon.

Leia wasted no time in running back up the ship’s ramp, grabbing a pair of binoculars that were hanging on the side. She placed them to her face the second she was back outside and felt something cold settle in her stomach. “Uh Luke,” she passed them to her brother so he could see.

Off in the horizon, at least half a dozen speeder bikes were kicking up sand as they all flew at neck-breaking speed towards their ship. Judging by their species and clothes, it wasn’t hard to notice they were clearly Pirates.

“Maybe we should get inside,” Luke’s voice grew hysterical as the Pirates grew closer and closer. They were all laughing and yelling menacingly, their voices getting louder with each second. “Into the storage compartment, quick!”

Leia climbed onto Artoo as the droid rolled into the small space, with Luke barely managing to squeeze in after them. The door shut with a hiss just as the sounds of the Pirates became audible. The twins held their breath as they listened to the group of men board their Dad’s ship.

“Well look what we have here,” one of them laughed in a gruff voice. It sounded like he’d been drinking sawdust with how harsh he sounded.

“Hondo’s going to be pleased when he hears of this!” Another let out a booming laugh. “If we strip this ship down, the credits will last for weeks!”

“Oi,” a third voice called. “Look what I found.” The twins listened as the sound of feet moved away for a second, the Pirate’s voices growing a little quieter. “This is a Republic ship.”

“A Republic ship? What are they doing out here?”

“No Republic officials have been here since The Clone Wars!”

“We need to get back to Hondo immediately!”

“Do you think it’s the Jedi?” One Pirate asked and the twins were genuinely shocked to hear that the Pirate in question sounded scared.

“Who knows.”

“Best we get outta here and tell Hondo what we found.”

Luke and Leia shared a glance in the dark, their anxiety dissipating for a second as they thought they were safe. The Pirates were leaving. But just as they relaxed, the door to the storage compartment whooshed open and they came face to face with the disgusting smirk of the Pirate before them.

“Well, what do you know,” the Pirate let out a menacing chuckle. “Look what I found!”

‘ _This is completely your fault_ ,’ Leia sent to her brother over their link.

Luke just swallowed heavily, unable to disagree.

* * *

“Let go of me!” Leia bristled, trying to pull her arm out of the Pirate in question’s hold. One of them, with a red bandana wrapped around his head, held onto Luke whilst the one who’d discovered the twins kept his boney hand wrapped around Leia’s forearm. Artoo whistled in anger as the Pirates carried on interrogating the twins.

“Not until you tell us who you are, girly!” One of the other Pirates raised his blaster to Leia’s forehead. She glared back at him, still trying to drag her arm from the Pirate’s hold.

“We’re nobodies!” Leia yelled, trying to keep her cool. Panicking wouldn’t do any good.

“Oh yeah?” The Pirate holding the blaster didn’t seem convinced.

“Then how come we found you on a Republic ship, huh?”

“We were ransacking it like you,” Luke felt the lie come easily to him. Normally, he was a terrible liar but with a blaster pointed at his sister’s head, he found the circumstances pushed him to be more convincing. “We saw this ship and thought we could get some credits by stripping it apart.”

“But then why were you hiding?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Because we saw you, duh! We didn’t want any alterations considering we’re unarmed!”

“I suggest you cut the sass girly!” The Pirate holding the blaster pressed the barrel to Leia’s forehead.

“Do you think we should bring them to Hondo?” One of the others that stood to the side suggested.

The Pirate holding the blaster frowned. “What’s the point? I suggest we off them now and strip this ship apart.”

Artoo let out a bellowing beep, not shutting up despite the kick a Pirate sent his way. Luke struggled in the hold of the Pirate that grabbed his arm, his eyes wide at the prospect of his sister getting shot. “No!”

Leia felt a wave of panic as the Pirate holding the blaster put his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot her. Her brain racked final ways to get out of the current situation but she couldn’t think of anything that would be able to help her. Telling the Pirates that she were the daughter of a Jedi would possibly push her execution more considering how worried they’d been about the ship belonging to Jedi earlier.

“Wait!” Luke’s voice echoed around the ship. He scrunched his face up in concentration. “I have something to say! P. . . pah . . . Stars, what is that word? Per . . . no that isn’t it. Pahlah?”

Leia frowned her brother’s way. ‘ _Have you finally lost your mind?_ ’ She sent through their link.

‘ _Give me a second_!’ Luke shot back.

He paused for a second before, light a lightbulb lit up above his head, Luke yelled with complete certainty: “Parley! Parley! Parley!”

The Pirate holding the blaster paused, “What did you say, boy?”

Luke ripped his arm out of the other Pirate’s hold, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. “Parley!”

“What are you talking about?” One of the other Pirates frowned, looking annoyed.

Leia had no idea what was going on but she watched her brother keep his head high as he addressed the Pirates. “It’s Pirate law— you have to take us, unharmed, to your Captain! We have temporary protection under the Parley rights!”

One of the Pirates looked dumbfounded, scratching his head. “I’ve never heard of any kriffing Parley rights!”

“You don’t want to be breaking Pirate Code though, do you?” Luke pointed out, keeping his hands held up for the Pirates to see. “I’ve called Parley!”

Leia watched with complete confusion as the Pirate holding the blaster to her head frowned, pausing for a second before holstering his weapon. “Bind them,” he yelled to the others. “We’ll take them to the Captain to uphold the Code. If they’re so desperate for this Parley, let’s give them Parley.”

Leia frowned as the Pirate holding her made quick work of her binders, forcing her wrists to stay together as they pushed both her and Luke out of the ship towards the awaiting speeder bikes.

‘ _Luke, what in the spinning Galaxy have you done?_ ’ She yelled across their link, watching her brother cringe slightly.

‘ _Do you have a blaster bolt in your head?_ ’ Luke shot back. ‘ _No? Well, no need to say thanks to me!_ ’

‘ _What the hell is Parley?_ ’ Leia demanded through their bond.

Luke’s reply was paused when one of the Pirates asked: “What do we do about the droid?”

“Blast him and leave him,” the blaster-holding Pirate shrugged. “We have no use for an astromech droid.” Leia let out disgruntled yell as one of the other Pirates stunned Artoo, leaving him shut down and laying on the floor outside the ship.

‘ _You know that Holofilm we watched a while ago?_ ’ Luke answered into Leia’s mind. ‘ _The one about the sea Pirates? Parley was part of the Pirate Code to grant temporary protection.’_

“You can sit with me girly,” one of the Pirates smirked at Leia as they pushed her onto the speeder bike. She tried to hide her disgusted expression as he started up the engine.

‘ _You mean to tell me that our entire safety is based on the fictional Code of a Holofilm?_ ’ Leia wasn’t sure whether to be proud of her brother or reach over and slap him where he sat in the speeder beside her. She could feel Luke’s nervousness across their bond.

‘ _I panicked!_ ’ Luke yelled back through their minds.

If they survived meeting the Pirate Captain, Leia knew she would never brush aside Luke’s panicked lies ever again.

* * *

Anakin kicked at the sand under his feet, making a disgusted face. “You know, I had really hoped we never had to return to this place,” he sighed as the small group made their way back to the ship.

The mission had been short and rather uneventful given they’d been instructed by the Council to help a bunch of natives out with their sand-monster problem. All it had taken was a short fight and use of the Force to barricade the sand-monster back into their underground habitat and the mission had been over.

“Just be glad that you didn’t get any sand in your boots,” Obi-Wan smirked, chuckling about old memories from before the War. With Anakin’s infamous aversion to sand, the former Master could remember times when his adolescent Padawan had complained for hours when sand had gotten into his boots during missions on desert planets. One time, when Anakin had only been his Padawan for 3 short years, Obi-Wan had been forced to help balance the boy as he’d shaken the sand from his boot, a string of curses escaping his lips as he did so.

“Don’t remind me,” Anakin rolled his eyes. He felt his holographic comlink buzz in his pocket and without any hesitation he pulled it out, watching the figure of his wife appear before him. “Padme? What’s wrong?”

“Anakin!” His wife looked on the verge of tears, her entire body shaking as the relief she felt from him answering his comlink was visibly obvious. “Thank the Force you answered!”

“Are you alright?” Worry immediately took over him and Anakin paused, ignoring both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka’s stares. “Why are you so upset?”

“The Temple called me an hour ago, Master Yoda says the twins never turned up for any of their morning classes!”

Anakin frowned, taking in her words. “But I dropped Luke and Leia off at the Temple this morning like I always do. I watched them head inside.”

“Well for whatever reason, Ani, they didn’t make it to any of their classes! Master Yoda says he can’t sense them inside the Temple at all! Apparently several Masters have been looking for them but no one can find them!”

“Did they go back home?”

“I’m at home right now,” Padme shook her head, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to reign in her fear. “I raced home when I received the call but there’s no sign of them being here! I’ve been calling their comlinks but it turns out that they left them in their rooms this morning.”

Anakin tried to bite down the overwhelming fear that threatened to rise up. His children had suddenly gone missing in the time that he’d dropped them off to the Temple and left for his mission. Despite the increasing worry, he knew no foul play would be involved. The Temple was too secure for bounty hunters or other evil figures to sneak in and kidnap two younglings without anyone noticing.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. “They came with me,” he whispered, feeling the truth in his words ring out with the Force. Luke had been nagging for a whole week to be included in Anakin’s mission and then suddenly the twins go missing in the time between when he’d dropped them off to the Temple and left for said mission. It was hardly a coincidence. He finally understood why he’d had that nagging feeling at the back of his mind all throughout hyperspace.

His children had hijacked his mission.

“Anakin, what?” Padme paused, her worried expression pausing for a second. “What do you mean?”

“They snuck onto my ship,” Anakin ignored Obi-Wan’s yells as he started running through Florrum’s desert terrain to reach the ship he could see in the distance. He needed to make sure he was right and the twins really had hijacked his mission. Even though the anger was beginning to rise at the obvious disobedience of his children, Anakin also needed the relief of knowing Luke and Leia were safe.

When Anakin reached the ship, his fears just doubled. The ship’s boarding ramp was down and there were signs of burglary yet neither of the twins were inside. “Luke? Leia? Where are you?”

“Anakin, what’s going on?” Padme’s voice was near hysteria as she panicked at the fact the twins hadn’t been immediately found yet.

“Master!” Ahsoka called from outside, her voice filled with worry. Anakin raced to where she and Obi-Wan stood by the rear of the ship. Artoo lay on the floor, clearly electrocuted into temporarily shutting down. The panic from before threatened to rise up and choke Anakin as he stepped closer, switching on Artoo’s restart switch and helping his friend up.

This wasn’t looking good.

“I can sense the twins were here,” Obi-Wan frowned, stroking his beard slowly. “But I sense others as well.”

“Well whoever was here, they stunned Artoo,” Ahsoka frowned, kneeling before the droid as he rebooted up with a series of slow beeps.

“Anakin,” Padme’s voice was trembling as she tried to get her husband’s focus. “What’s going on?”

“The twins were here, they snuck onto my ship,” Anakin tried to keep his voice even despite the fear. Even as worried as he was, he didn’t want to frighten Padme even more.

“And where are they now?”

He paused for a second, something cold and heavy settling in his stomach. Anakin had found that ever since he’d become a father, moments like these occurred far more often than he’d liked. Fatherhood was something wonderful and filled with moments of joy. From his children’s first words to their unparalleled smiles each day, Luke and Leia fought away each demon that Anakin had inside his head. Their love and their light saved him in ways that he couldn’t explain and Anakin truly felt like the luckiest man in the Galaxy that he had them as his children.

How he, a man who’d been tempted by darkness and once destroyed everything in a different life, could have had a hand in creating something as perfect as the twins, Anakin had no idea.

Yet Fatherhood also brought pain and paralysing worry for his children’s safety. With Naberrie and Skywalker blood running through their veins, trouble seemed to become them. Whether it was Luke teetering closer and closer to the edges of cliffs on Naboo (because he “wanted to see the sights”) or Leia finding Anakin’s lightsaber and swinging it around with nothing but a laugh and little care, the heart wrenching moments like these were not unfamiliar.

And now his children were _who knows where_ on an unfamiliar planet with _who knows who_ and Anakin had no idea how he was meant to even find them, let alone protect them. It felt like he was failing in his duty of Fatherhood.

Artoo came to life with a series of loud squeals and beeps, which sent Ahsoka tumbling back at the sudden fright. “Artoo? Do you know what happened?”

The droid beeped loudly.

“Pirates?” Anakin felt the sinking feeling in his stomach deepen.

Artoo beeped some more.

“They took the twins?!”

“Now this is most worrying,” Obi-Wan’s frown deepened. “Yet we have an upper hand now.”

“An upper hand?” Anakin hissed, turning on his former Master. The fear for his children clouded his sight for a second and the hand holding the projection of his wife shook. “My children have been kidnapped by Pirates! How can you be optimistic right now Obi-Wan?”

“Anakin, calm down,” his friend raised an eyebrow, giving the younger man a look. “Use your feelings: are the twins hurt right now?”

Anakin paused, struggling to clear his mind as he tried to sense his children through their bond. He felt a familiar tug of their minds, letting him know they were safe and unharmed. As of yet— who knew if that would change in the next few minutes?

He tried to shake off the deja vu from events long passed where this situation hit too close to home from when his future time-travelling twins had been abducted by Dooku. The worry he felt then was the same as what he felt now — maybe even doubled considering this time he properly knew who the twins were and they were far younger than their time-travelling selves had been. But where he’d lost the twins once, Anakin vowed he would never do so again.

“Don’t worry Padme, I’ll find them,” Anakin promised his wife as he boarded the ship, preparing to start it up.

“I have faith in you Ani,” Padme’s eyes met his for a second, their pain and loss as bright as the sun outside. They both knew how it felt to lose a child (even if said children were time-travellers who they’d only known for a few weeks) and neither of them would be able to recover if they lost the twins again. Not this time, when they’d raised Luke and Leia from conception with full knowledge that those children were theirs.

“Bring them home,” she whispered before the call cut off.

“I still don’t understand how we have the upper hand,” Ahsoka frowned as she took a seat behind Anakin’s chair, the ship already prepared to take off.

Anakin just gripped the ship’s controls, his knuckles turning white as he kept a strong hold on the twins’ Force signatures, as if they were his lifeline. If he so much as felt a tremble across their bond, Anakin knew he would lose it.

“We’re on Florrum, remember?” Obi-Wan climbed into the co-pilot seat, not saying anything as Anakin already shot into the sky before he’d sat down. “Which Pirate Captain do we know has a base on Florrum?”

Anakin frowned, a growl escaping his throat. “Hondo.”

* * *

The Pirate base was everything Leia and Luke had expected. It was in a wide, open space at the bottom of a half-cliff to protect the Pirates from any unwanted visitors. Boxes of no-doubt illegal substances and weapons were strewn about and many of the Pirates milling around were swaying to the side, drunk off home-made alcohol.

The twins tried to ignore the stares and disgruntled expressions sent their way as they were grabbed by the Pirates who’d abducted them and dragged off the speeder bikes. It didn’t escape Leia’s notice that every Pirate on the base had their hands on their weapons.

“Keep on moving you two,” the Pirate who’d put a blaster to Leia’s head grumbled, giving the twins a heavy push forward as they entered the inside of the base. Loud music filtered through broken speakers, the same upbeat tune playing over and over again as if it were on a scratched record. Dirty tables were scattered around, each of them holding bowls of exotic fruit and near-empty cups of alcoholic liquid.

Leia did a mental count of how many Pirates she could see, feeling her unease grow when there were so many that she started to lose count. All the Pirates were dressed similarly, with cream tunics and baggy pants; some wore bandanas on their heads whilst others had scars scratched along the sides of their faces. Every single one of them was wearing a scowl as the twins were pushed further and further inside.

“Captain!” The Pirate who’d been holding the blaster called out, coming to a stop at a long, horizontal table where a Weequay man, the obvious leader, was stretched out on a chair in the middle. He wore a deep red coat, goggles over his eyes and a thick hat on the top of his head. From the way everyone seemed to stop and stare, it was clear the Captain was a respected figure.

“And who,” the Captain leaned forward in his chair, staring intensely at the twins’ faces. From the way he elongated his words and had an upbeat manner in her personality, Leia could tell he was a rather eccentric figure. “Are these little people?”

“We found them on a scout search, Captain!” One of the other Pirates, the one who’d grabbed Luke, spoke up from where he stood beside the twins. “They claim to have been ransacking a Republic ship!”

“A Republic ship?!” The Captain seemed shocked, pausing for a second. “Why was I not made aware of this . . . _Republic_ ship!”

“We were going to report and strip it Captain until we found these two!”

“Hmm,” The Captain leaned back in his chair, his eyes still trained on the twins. “Have we met before, little children?”

“Um, no sir,” Luke tried his best to remain polite. He knew that with Leia’s disgruntled personality, he’d be the one doing damage control to keep their kidnappers from ending their lives over a simple sarcastic comment she would make.

The Captain didn’t seem entirely convinced but he let it go, taking a long sip from the liquid in his cup. “You seem familiar . . . oh well. What were you doing in this Republic ship, hmm? Stealing from my men?!”

Leia had to bite her tongue before she said something about the Captain’s men actually stealing from _them_. “No sir, we were scouting as well. We didn’t know the ship was already claimed—“

“Nuh uh uh,” the Captain waggled his finger. “No lies! We’re all friends here,” he gave the twins a suspiciously fake smile. “Why don’t you tell your good friend, Hondo, the truth.”

 _‘We can hardly tell him the truth_ ,’ Leia whispered through the bond to Luke. _‘If he knows we’re a Jedi’s children then who knows if he’ll kill us or not.’_

“We got lost sir,” Luke spoke up, trying to keep his voice even. “We’re from a nearby settlement and we stumbled too far.”

“I was not aware any humans had a settlement on Florrum.”

“Uh, we’re, uh, adopted,” Luke nodded, clearing his throat.

It was obvious the Captain didn’t believe them but he didn’t push further. Instead, he settled his gaze on one of his men. “And what are they doing here? Hmm? Why bring them to me?”

“They called Parley, Captain!” The blaster-holding Pirate spoke up.

“They called _what_ now?”

The Captain’s uneasy tone made the Pirate behind Leia pause. “Uh— Parley, sir.”

‘ _That’s it_ ,’ Leia sent across to Luke. ‘ _We’re dead! You killed us!’_

 _‘I was trying to save your skin!_ ’

‘ _Never trust a Holofilm, Luke!’_

The twins jumped when the Captain let out a booming laugh, his hand banging on the table repeatedly as his entire body shook with laughter. Some of his drink spilled over the sides and the small bird that had been nesting on his shoulder flew off with sudden shock.

“Parley!” The Captain roared, wiping away a fake tear. “You have been had for fools! There is no such thing as _Parley_! It is from the Holofilms!” He continued laughing, clearly taking delight in his men’s stupidity.

“Permission to dispose of these infestations,” the blaster-holding Pirate growled, his anger evident in his voice. Leia swallowed heavily, feeling his weapon on the back of her head.

“Denied!” The Captain roared. “These are my guests— and soon to be very good friends! Come, come!” He beckoned for the twins to move around the table so they were sat on either side of him. “Today we celebrate new friends!”

Leia and Luke watched as all the other Pirates (minus the ones who’d brought them here) raised their glasses and downed the liquid inside.

“I am Hondo Ohnaka,” the Captain nodded his head at each twin in greeting. “I welcome you, my friends.”

‘ _Follow my lead,_ ’ Leia spoke to Luke across their bond. “I’m Leia Naberrie and this is my brother Luke Naberrie. It’s a pleasure.”

“Hmmm,” the Captain downed the rest of his drink and smiled. “Isn’t it just.”

* * *

There was something about the twins that Hondo liked. From the girl’s sassy remarks to the boy’s curious expression as he took everything in, there was something refreshing about the children by his side. But where he would readily admit that he found the twins enjoyable company, Hondo wouldn’t go as far to say he trusted them.

They were terrible liars for one. The girl was better than her brother, Hondo had to admit, but they were both still children trying to out-lie a professional liar. He saw through their half-truths and jumbled made-up stories as they explained how they’d gotten to be on Florrum.

And, quite frankly, Hondo found it insulting how they actually expected him to be fooled by their tricks. His men could have fewer brains than a Porg but one didn’t become a Pirate Captain (and a well established Pirate Captain at that) by being impossibly stupid!

“So what is it that Pirates do exactly?” The girl— Hondo had already forgotten her name— looked up at him with wide, brown eyes. There was something familiar about the way she looked at him, like he’d seen that expression before on someone else, but there was no one he could place.

“Well, what do you think?” Hondo boomed, slamming his empty glass on the table with a wide smirk. He enjoyed how both the children jumped, the girl’s frown growing when he laughed at their uncomfortable expressions. “We lie, cheat and steal!”

The men around him cheered, raising their glasses and drinking in honour of their dishonourable lives.

“But what if you hurt people?” The boy’s voice was quiet, his blue eyes almost hidden under the worried furrowed of his brow. It was the boy who made Hondo pause more; there was something so glaringly familiar about his eyes and the shape of his face that made Hondo sure he had seen this boy (or someone related to the boy) before.

Maybe he was the child of one of his former flames? But Hondo was sure he would’ve remembered which woman the child belonged to. There was something about the blue of the boy’s eyes that made him stand out.

“Ah I shall let you in on a secret, my boy,” Hondo leaned down so he was closer to the child’s ear. He watched as one of his men poured him a new drink, his fingers already curling around the glass. “It is all part of the business.”

“But that’s wrong!” The girl had a fire to her that Hondo liked. Perhaps if he were anyone else, this girl would’ve found her tongue cut off by now or a slap on her cheek but Hondo found her strong sense of morals a breath of fresh air. In a Galaxy that had been so close to plunging into darkness, it was unfamiliar and nice to see someone who had a good head on their shoulders.

Perhaps if Hondo hadn’t been born where he had and abandoned like he’d been, he could’ve been like this girl.

But alas, the Galaxy was still an unforgiving place and Piracy was the best way for him to make his money. Not to mention he liked the all benefits that came with being a Pirate Captain.

“Shut up girly!” One of the Pirates who’d brought the twins in yelled, swaying to the side as he downed the rest of his liquid. Hondo resisted the urge to laugh at the man’s lack of tolerance to the alcohol, watching as he almost fell over several times.

“Now, now, let the girl speak,” Hondo took a swig off his own alcohol. He paused for a second, leaning his cup in the boy’s direction as a silent offering. But the boy just scrunched up his nose at the smell and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“You think our work here is dishonourable?” Hondo goaded the girl. “You think we are a . . . _menace_ to society? Freebooters who only cause mayhem?”

She set him with an expression that this time Hondo knew had seen before. The look of someone who knew they were being goaded but rose to the bait anyway. “You have the ability— and the men— to help people. Yet you do everything for your own personal gain!”

“Leia!” Her brother hissed, looking around the Pirate with wide eyes and a look that yelled ‘ _shut up_ ’ but Hondo just laughed. Hondo was many things (a thief, a scoundrel, a killer) but he had never raised his blaster to children and he stood by that.

“The Galaxy is an unfair place, child,” he set her with a hard glare. “Many discover they need to find their own way to survive.”

“And this . . . lovely organisation is your way of survival?”

Hondo let out a booming laugh, creating a ripple of laughter from the men lounging around and drinking. Cheers erupted and glasses clinked and he was pretty sure a fight broke out on the furtherest table but he ignored it nonetheless. “This isn’t about survival, this is about profit!”

He banged on the table several times, ignoring how the girl glared and the boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. In all honesty, Hondo had no idea what he was going to do with these two. He knew they were lying about living on Florrum so if he set them on their jolly way, it would no doubt lead to them being stranded and most likely dying in the desert conditions.

(Now just because Hondo had never personally held a blaster to a child’s head didn’t mean he was overly concerned about the fates of the children before him. But he couldn’t deny he had a soft spot for these two and a nagging feeling in his mind told him that sending them on their way with nothing but a goodbye would only bite him in the ass).

“Captain!” A far more sober member of his gang came racing forward. “We just received word that the villagers on the East Side have collected their Harvest for the season. We want to take it before the villagers have a chance to open negotiations with off-worlders.”

Hondo hummed, already picturing the profit he could imagine would come from the villagers’ Harvest. It had been long since they’d attacked natives for the simple necessities of their Harvest and normally Hondo would advise against it. His Pirate gang could get far more profit doing backhanded deals on the Black Market and aiding in mercenary missions, that belittling themselves into the bullying of the peaceful people who shared the planet with them seemed under their pay-grade.

(He was also aware that there were rumoured Republic officials on the planet and he still remembered the lesson they’d taught him in the Clone Wars when they’d forcibly stopped him stealing Harvest back then).

But then Hondo remembered the two children beside him and something like excitement bubbled up in his chest. The girl had asked what Pirates did— well, Hondo wanted to show them.

“Prepare my speeder!” He yelled, draining the last of his drink as he threw the cup to the side without a second glance. “We leave in 5!”

* * *

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice barely registered in his mind until he felt the calming hand on his shoulder, making him stop and pause. “You need to calm down. Attacking the Pirates in the way I know you want to will only provoke them and put Luke and Leia in further danger.”

“They have my children!” Anakin roared, his glare set on the boarding ramp release as his fingers hesitated over the button. They’d only just landed outside the Pirates’ headquarters and he could sense the many dishonourable men surrounding them, their weapons raised as they prepared for whatever fight was met with them.

“Master Kenobi is right,” Ahsoka’s voice found reason, her tone calm and collected. When she spoke with such wisdom, it was a blinding reminder to Anakin that she was no longer his Padawan. The little girl he’d apprenticed during the Clone Wars had grown up into a fine Jedi and a powerful Knight.

When she spoke to him with such moral reasoning, he couldn’t help but be proud.

“If we pick a fight with the Pirates, it only gives them extra reason to hold the twins as leverage. Or worse.”

She could only hope that Hondo was in a good mood when they finally met up with the Pirate Captain. It would make their encounter easier if he was left unaware of the fact that he could make millions if he put a price upon the twins’ heads.

Anakin listened to his former Padawan’s words, feeling both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan’s presences in the Force. They were just as worried as he was— there was no denying that they both loved the twins as well— but they were both smart enough to understand that maintaining a cool head would be the only way forward.

Anakin closed his eyes and allowed the Force to centre him. He thought of the joke Leia had said at dinner last night and the pride he’d felt watching Luke train in the Temple. Almost at once, Anakin felt his pent-up anger release. The fear remained, however.

“Alright, let’s go _talk_ to Hondo.”

* * *

The more Leia saw of Florrum, the less she liked it. Given the way Luke looked just as disgruntled as she, she could tell he felt the same. The planet’s sun was harsh and strong and the more time they spent on the dustball, the twins were slowly beginning to understand their father’s hatred for sand. They’d never personally visited their Dad’s home-world of Tattooine but they suspected it looked a little like this.

The village Hondo had dragged them out to see didn’t look like much. The huts were small and the people were of a species neither Luke nor Leia could identify. They seemed rather timid and when the Pirates’s speeders arrived, many ran away with fright.

“Hello my old friends!” Hondo yelled loudly for all to hear as he climbed off his speeder bike, with a false smile and strange bout of energy. “How long it has been since we last saw each other!”

Luke and Leia climbed off the speeder bikes they’d been forced to hold onto Pirates on, watching with unease as half a dozen Pirates started snarling at the villagers. Despite Hondo’s overly-friendly attitude, the natives looked terrified at his return.

“Pirates!” One yelled, his voice barely more than a squeak. “What are you doing here? We’re now under Republic protection! Our Harvest is no longer yours to steal!”

Hondo let out a booming laugh but where before it had been gleeful, there was a dark edge to it now. “Is that any way to welcome an old friend?”

“You’re no friend of ours, Pirate!”

Luke grasped Leia’s hand, feeling unease rise up in his chest. Things were going to go south and it was going to happen quickly.

“You hurt my feelings!” Hondo roared with all his dramatic flair. “And here I was thinking we were old friends! If you are going to be rude to me and my men, then i’m left with no choice but to be _rude_ back.” His voice reached a growl by the end and the twins could see the dark glare that slowly enveloped his face.

With wide eyes, they watched as Hondo turned to one of his men with an emotionless expression. “Ransack their huts. Take anything of profit.”

“No!” The small native man who’d stood up to the Pirates yelled, a look of terror crossing his face. “No! Stop!”

Leia screamed as the Pirates turned their attention onto the villagers’ huts, racing inside them and upturning them in the search for goods. Villagers screamed and ran as the faint smell of smoke filled the air and the echo of crashes surrounded them.

But all of those sounds were drowned out by Hondo’s booming laugh.

* * *

“What do you mean they _aren’t_ here?!” Anakin roared as he pressed the hilt of his lightsaber into the neck of one of the Pirates. “Where has Hondo taken them?”

“The Captain took them on a mission to collect the Harvest of a neighbouring village!” The Pirate yelled back, his voice edging closer and closer to hysteria. He was last of the Pirates to be conscious, with bodies strewn around on the floor from the fight that had ensued.

Despite the Jedi trying to open peaceful negotiations, the Pirates had opened fire immediately. But where the Pirates shot to kill, the Jedi only knocked their enemies unconscious. Through multiple Force pushes and hits on the head, it had taken a while but all the Pirates were dealt with. But there had been no sign of Hondo and the twins.

“Why would he take two children there?” Anakin frowned, pressing his lightsaber hilt into the Pirate’s neck even more. He wasn’t going to kill the man but he wanted the fear to be enough that he spilled all the secrets.

“I don’t know!” The Pirate tried in vain to push Anakin away. “He wanted to show them what being a Pirate was like—ack!”

Anakin pressed his fingers onto the Pirate’s forehead, watching him fall to the ground unconscious like his comrades.

“If Hondo has taken the twins on a mission with him then perhaps our earlier assessment was wrong,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard as the Jedi left the Pirate headquarters to go in search of this neighbouring village. “Maybe the twins are in no danger from the Pirate Captain?”

“I still don’t like it,” Anakin growled. It was troubling to find out Hondo had taken a liking to his children, even if that reason was no doubt what secured their safety. But even by just associating with the dishonourable man, it put the twins in danger. Anakin knew that Hondo must not know who Luke and Leia really were, otherwise he was sure he would’ve received a ransom call by now.

“No,” Obi-Wan agreed with a dark frown. “I don’t either.”

* * *

‘ _We have to do something!_ ’ Leia could feel Luke’s panic rise up as they watched the chaos around them. None of the villagers were being hurt but their homes were being destroyed and the fear they projected into the Force was unbearable. ‘ _We have to stop Hondo!_ ’

‘ _How?’_ Leia shot back through their bond, feeling tears prick her eyes at the sight. She was suddenly truly grateful to her parents for providing her and Luke a sheltered life where they lived in a kind neighbourhood, with several bodyguards guarding their home at all times, surrounded by the love of their extended family. Sights like this— and the fear the villagers expressed— were not common occurrences or anything they’d experienced before in their short lives.

“Hondo!” Luke yelled, moving forward to stop the man’s laugh mid-way through. The Pirate in question paused, turning with a smug smile to face the twins.

“You asked me what a Pirate does,” Hondo bowed his body down slightly so he was more level with the twins’ short heights. “Well, this is my response.” He waved a hand to the chaos ensuring around them.

“You mean pillaging poor natives?” Leia frowned, “for what? They’ve done nothing to you!”

Hondo muttered something to himself, rolling his eyes in an overly-dramatic way. “Have I taught you nothing in our short friendship? Everything revolves around profit!”

‘ _Profit_ ,’ Luke hissed through their bond. ‘ _They’re tearing apart people’s homes just for credits_!’

Leia watched as Hondo turned his head slightly, laughing once more at the sight before him. He reached down to his waist and pulled a hip flask from his best, unscrewing it with ease as he chugged the alcoholic liquid.

“Why destroy their homes when you can cheat your way into earning a profit?” It was like a lightbulb switched on in Leia’s mind as she took a step forward to where the Pirate Captain stood. He paused in his drink, lowering his flask as he regarded Leia with a curious expression.

“You have captured my attention, child,” Hondo admitted, the sounds of his men destroying the villagers’ homes fading away. “Go on.”

“Your alcohol,” Leia felt all the pieces fall into place as she spoke quickly. “Why not trade it to the villagers? The alcohol for the Harvest— then you can sell the Harvest for profit to off-worlders. You’ll be making money for free, with little to no effort. All the alcohol is made by yourselves, right?”

“Your plan is flawed child,” Hondo levelled her with a short glare. “You see, in it, we are left with no alcohol!”

“You can make more,” Leia tried to not roll her eyes. “It’s free for you to make it and you have excess amounts back at your base. You trade it for the Harvest and you can make far more profit.”

Hondo paused, considering Leia’s plan. He stared at the flask in his hand for a second. “There is only one problem: the alcohol we make is only fit for Weequay blood. The villagers will be unable to get drunk off of it. Hence why we have not tried to sell it ourselves!”

Luke took a step forward to be beside his sister, reuniting their hands once more. He gave Hondo a look, trying to appear far more relaxed than he felt. “Do the villagers know that though?”

The Pirate Captain let out a booming laugh, “I like the way you two think. You could be . . . valuable assets to me and my men.”

The twins tried not to pull wary expressions at his unofficial invitation. Instead, they watched as Hondo let out a loud yell, his men pausing in the ransacking. “Men! Men! Let us not disturb the peace of our friends!” Hondo called out, his voice once again dramatic and holding false friendliness.

“But boss—“

“No! Instead I propose a . . . trade,” Hondo flashed his teeth, his one gold tooth shining under the sun.

“A trade?” The villager who’d stood up to him before came out of hiding. “There is nothing you have that we could want!”

“Oh no?” Hondo goaded, unscrewing his hip flask and pouring some of the liquid onto the floor. “Not even this?”

A few of the villagers reappeared, talking amongst themselves in quiet chatter. The leader looked shocked at Hondo’s words. “Your alcohol? This must be a trick! You’ve poisoned it!”

Hondo feigned hurt, placing a hand over his cold heart. “A trick? Poison? How dare you accuse me of such things! I am nothing if not honest!”

‘ _Honest_ ,’ Leia sent her brother a look behind the Pirate’s back. ‘ _Yeah right._ ’

“Well, if you do not believe me,” Hondo shrugged. “Perhaps we get a tester. Boy!” He snapped his fingers behind him, obviously calling for Luke. When the boy didn’t move, one of the Pirates walked over and dragged Luke forward to where Hondo stood.

The flask was shoved into Luke’s hand, his blue eyes raising to meet Hondo’s goggles. The Pirate Captain settled him with glare, making Luke sigh as he raised the flask to his lips. True to Hondo’s words, the liquid did nothing to Luke’s system apart from taste rather disgusting and leave a stench on his breath.

It seemed Luke’s drinking of the alcohol put the villager’s minds to rest.

Leia strained her ears as the villagers talked, hearing words like “we can sell Pirate alcohol for better than our Harvest” and “there has to be a catch somewhere”. Eventually the leader sighed, his voice quiet as Leia used to the Force to enhance her hearing; “if we agree then the Pirates will leave us alone”. She swallowed, feeling guilt at her part in the deception of the natives as they turned to Hondo and agreed to his deal.

“Excellent!” Hondo boomed a laugh. “It always lovely doing business with old friends!”

The trade was near completion, the twins’ guilt skyrocketing at the fact they’d helped dupe these poor farmer, when one of the Pirates paused and pointed up at the sky. “Captain! Look! It’s that Republic ship from before!”

Hondo growled, his hand going straight to the blaster on his hip. “Did you send out a distress signal?” He glared at one of the natives, the threat lingering in the air as the poor farmer shied away. “That is not a very . . . _friendly_ thing to do!”

“I—I swear we didn’t!” The farmer stumbled over his words, backing up from the pirates as they all turned their snarls on the natives. “We didn’t call for no Republic ship!”

“Then we have nothing to fear!” There was a malicious threat behind Hondo’s jovial words. “And no reason for complaint for a trade between friends!”

 _‘It’s Dad_ ,’ Luke slowly backed up, grabbing his sister’s hand. He could sense his father, Aunt and Gramps inside the ship that had now landed a few feet from where Hondo and his pirate gang were brandishing their weapons.

‘ _We’re in so much trouble_ ,’ Leia shot back through their link.

Despite the pirates previous aversion to the idea of Jedi and the fear the twins had sensed from them when the Jedi had first been mentioned, Hondo actually looked happy to see Luke and Leia’s Dad as he walked down the ramp with his lightsaber gripped in his hand. There was a frown on Anakin’s face as he surveyed the scene him, before his eyes rested on his children. Even though the twins could sense his relief through their Force bond, the way his eyebrows furrowed even more showed how mad he was.

“Skywalker!” Hondo clapped his hands together, yelling with delight. “And Kenobi! How long has it been, my friends? What brings you so far out here— I hope you’ve not come just to see me!”

“I see you’re bullying innocent farmers again, Hondo,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard with a slightly disappointed look. He was surveying the damage to the natives’ homes, raising his eyebrow at the Captain in pure disdain. “I had hoped that chapter had come to a close by now.”

Hondo waved his hand around, brushing off the scornful tone of the Jedi with a laugh and breezy attitude. “Well you know me, Kenobi! Profit is profit!”

Obi-Wan hummed, “Hmm, so it seems.” Unlike the twins’ father, Obi-Wan seemed much more relaxed; his lightsaber was still on his belt and he was projecting an air of calm into the Force. Even Ahsoka didn’t seem much on edge, her arms crossed over her chest and a disapproving look on her face.

‘ _Hondo knows Dad and Gramps?_ ’ Leia couldn’t help but feel shocked. They’d heard numerous stories about their family’s adventures during the Clone Wars but no one had ever mentioned becoming aquatinted with a Pirate Captain.

“But you still have not answered your meaning of being here, my friends,” Hondo paced back and forth with a fake sort of concern. “Not that I am disappointed in your visit!”

Anakin didn’t return Hondo’s friendliness, his eyebrows still knitted together as he turned his glare onto the Pirate. “You have something of mine, Hondo.”

For Hondo’s part, he did his best to feign ignorance. “I do not know what you mean Skywalker! What could I possibly have that you want?”

Luke and Leia’s Dad’s eyes darted to where the twins stood, partially hidden by Hondo himself. They cringed as Hondo followed Anakin’s gaze, turning around to stare at them; they could feel his shock but what came out of the Pirate’s mouth instead was another booming laugh.

“You mean my two new recruits? You must be mistaken Skywalker!”

Anakin growled and he gripped the hilt of his lightsaber even tighter. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his former Padawan’s shoulder, trying to hold him back. “You have no right to them Hondo! Hand them over before things get ugly!"

This mad Hondo frown, a growl coming out his face. "I suggest you tame yourself Skywalker, my men are more than prepared for your . . . _ugliness_."

Forever the negotiator, Obi-Wan stepped in. "Those children are Republic citizens and refusing to hand them over can leave you with criminal charges of kidnapping, which I know will only add to your list of other criminal charges but trust me: this charge will be taken more seriously. We have a . . . personal entanglement in this."

"Luke! Leia!" Anakin called out, beckoning them to come over. "Come here." The twins moved to do just as their Dad asked when they felt a set of hands clamp down on their shoulders, holding them in place. Hondo had a snarl on his face as he tightened his hold on Luke and Leia, his actions making Anakin ignite his lightsaber. Even Ahsoka had hers in her hand now, glaring at the Pirate Captain.

"Let. Them. Go," Anakin seethed. "You don't want the trouble."

"These two have proven to be quite an asset," Hondo responded, his friendly attitude caving away for a more threatening tone. "Why should I hand over those who prove can be the best of my men!"

Ahsoka snarled. "It's kidnap!"

"Not if they choose the path that I present!" Hondo declared with all his usual flamboyancy. Luke and Leia watched with wide eyes as he kneeled down, twisting them around so they were facing the Pirate Captain. "You wanted to see what a Pirate does and I showed you! You have wits, girl, and confidence, boy. You could be useful as part of my team. Force knows I need more men with smarts! So what do you say?"

' _Imagine becoming a Pirate!_ ' Luke spoke in a bewildered tone through the bond he shared with his twin. ' _How cool would that be!_ '

Leia had to admit that the thought did seem pretty cool but one glance at her father, his eyes wide with worry, and Leia knew the correct answer to this proposition. She knew Luke knew it too. Joining Hondo's gang of Pirates meant never seeing their Mother or Father again. It meant never hearing their Gramps stories again or pulling pranks with their Aunt Ahsoka. It meant no more dinners with the Clones and learning at the Temple. It had been a rather crazy adventure but the twins knew when enough was enough.

"I'm sorry Mr Ohnaka but I want to go home. To my real home."

Luke held his sister's hand, nodding in agreement. "Me too."

Hondo shook his head with mirth, like he'd expected this outcome. "Ah, then I hope our paths cross once more." He let them go, watching as they wasted no time in racing towards Skywalker. The usually hard and unpredictable man that Hondo could remember from the war ducked down immediately, holding the twins to his chest as he pressed light kisses to their foreheads, whispering soft words in their ears that Hondo couldn't make out himself. Every time Hondo had crossed paths with Skywalker in the past, the man had always seemed so immovable and fierce that the Pirate Captain had never expected, in a million lightyears, to see him radiate such affection and love as he was now to those little children.

And Hondo suddenly understood why the twins had seemed so familiar: the boy had his father's eyes and the girl had his spirit. 

"They are good children, Skywalker; you should be proud!" Hondo yelled with his usual flair as he motioned for his men to leave. They could come back and torment the natives for Harvest another day. Right now, all Hondo wanted to do was down a good, stiff drink and try not to deliberate on the fact he'd been carting a Jedi's twin children around all day.

(His brain physically hurt as he thought of all the credits he could've amassed out of ransom had he known).

* * *

There was only an hour left of their journey home when Luke and Leia woke up from their over-load-of-excitement induced nap. It was Luke who woke up first, slightly cramped on the single bed he was forced to share with Leia, opening his eyes to see his father sitting at the foot of the rather stiff bed with his head in his hands.

“Dad?” Luke rubbed at his eyes, his soft call making Anakin look up immediately. There was something bloodshot about his Dad’s usually bright eyes and the smile on his face wobbled as he moved from the foot of the bed to kneel down before Luke. Anakin ran a hand through Luke’s shaggy blonde hair.

“Hey buddy, it’s not long till we’re home now. Only another hour or so.”

Beside Luke, Leia groaned as she slowly sat up. She yawned once, her eyes taking a second to adjust before she spotted her Dad nearby and smiled. Then the smile on her face sobered. “Are we in trouble?”

“What do you think?” Anakin shot back, raising an eyebrow at her.

“A girl can dream,” Leia sighed, pouting slightly. Despite Anakin’s forced jokey manner, Luke could still sense his Dad’s deep worry.

“We’re sorry for sneaking on your ship,” his voice was quiet but his Dad heard every word. “It’s my fault, not Leia’s— if anyone should get in trouble, it should be me.”

“But it was my plan!” Leia shot back. “Not Luke’s! I should be the one punished.”

Anakin shushed them, sitting down on the standard bed as he pulled the twins into his arms, having one pressed on either side of him. They were getting too old to sit on his lap now and Anakin distantly remembered a time not too long ago when they’d both fit comfortably. It was a sobering thought to know how old his kids were getting.

“Neither one of you is solely to blame, I know you both well enough to know it was probably a joint effort.” His hold on the twins tightened and Anakin tried to banish the thoughts from earlier that yelled ‘ _what-if?_ ’ What if Hondo hadn’t taken a liking to the twins and he’d made them his prisoners? What if it had been a nastier set of Pirates who’d found the twins on his ship? What if a million different things had happened and Anakin had been forced to go home empty-handed?

“We’re okay Dad,” Leia sensed her father’s inner turmoil, pressing her cheek into the man’s chest. Doing crazy stunts and breaking the rules was all fun and games until the dust settled and they were faced with the consequences of their actions. It was obvious they’d scared their father today and Leia felt guilty for what she and Luke had put Anakin (and everyone else who cared for them) through. “We’re not hurt.”

“You could’ve been.”

“But we aren’t!” Luke showed his father his brilliant smile and Anakin ducked his head down to kiss the boy’s crown.

“It’s my job to protect you,” Anakin growled. “Anything could’ve happened today! I told you that you weren’t allowed on my mission because it was dangerous— do you see why now.”

The anger he’d been feeling from before at Luke and Leia’s disobedience returned at full force. “I make rules and I tell you no, not because I want to be mean. I do it because I love you both so very much and if anything should happen to you then I would die inside.”

“I just wanted to prove to you that I can be a good Jedi,” Luke sniffed, his voice quiet as a tear slipped down his cheek. “It didn’t want you to be mad.”

“You don’t need to prove yourself to me Luke, I’m proud of you no matter what. And I know you’ll be a _great_ Jedi but greatness comes from knowledge and growth— not running head-first into situations you have no control over.”

‘ _You saved my life today Luke_ ,’ Leia whispered over their bond so not to worry their father more with her words. She sensed that proving to Anakin he was a good Jedi hadn’t been the only reason her brother had wanted to join the mission. Luke wanted to prove to himself that he was a good Jedi. ‘ _When that Pirate was going to kill me, it was your quick thinking and your love of Holofilms that stopped him. You’re a good Jedi Luke and an even greater brother._ ’

Luke and Leia shared a happy smile over their father’s torso both looking up at their Dad. “We’re sorry for all the trouble we caused. We didn’t mean to make you scared.”

Anakin sighed, pulling them in closer. He knew this talk was far from over and that Padme would have a few delicate words to say herself, but for now he just marvelled at the fact his children were okay. They were safe in his arms and nothing could tear them from him, even if they tried.

“To think!” Leia smirked. “We almost became Pirates!”

Despite himself, Anakin couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. His kids sure did know how to test him sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been deliberating with whether I should comment on anything that's happening in the world right now and I've decided that yes, I should. This is my first post since the Black Lives Matter protests started and I feel like it is only right that I address it. Of course you have no obligation to read this note but it is not a political matter, it's a human rights one.
> 
> The entire world has been rocked since the 25th May when an unarmed black man was unjustly murdered by police officers in Minneapolis. What happened to George Floyd was not an isolated manner and I stand with all the protesters who are demanding change. I hope that everyone involved in the protests or are planning to attend one, stay safe and look after themselves. 
> 
> I am choosing my words very carefully here and as a white person, I know I will NEVER experience the racism that black people are faced with daily. I will never be faced with the same prejudices nor discrimination and therefore I can't write a full note on something I will never experience. So, instead, underneath I will write a list of books about racism and Black Lives Matter to amplify black voices and to help educate white people like myself.
> 
> Change helps to be come about by education. By understanding. By listening and seeing. Racism is not just slurs and nasty jokes, it is ingrained into institutions and simply saying "I'm not racist" isn't enough.
> 
> "Why I'm No Longer Talking to White People About Race" by Reni Eddo-Lodge
> 
> "How To Be An Antiracist" by Ibram X. Kendi
> 
> "White Fragility" by Robin DiAngelo
> 
> "So You Want To Talk About Race" by Ijeoma Oluo
> 
> "Me And White Supremacy" by Layla F. Saad
> 
> "They Can't Kill Us All: The Story Of Black Lives Matter" by Wesley Lowery
> 
> "Freedom Is A Constant Struggle: Ferguson, Palestine, and the Foundations of a Movement" by Angela Davis
> 
> There are also multiple videos on YouTube that can be watched and TedTalks as well. Again, please stay safe :)


	8. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush Clovis returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Creep Alert.
> 
> There are lots of mentions of episodes throughout The Clone Wars, especially in from the Clovis Arc in Season 6.
> 
> (If you haven't watched it, Clovis was a hinted ex of Padme who caused trouble in her relationship to Anakin).

Clovis wasn’t hasty to admit he was nervous despite the feeling being overwhelming. Trained as a Senator, he’d perfected the art of keeping his head held high despite being placed in difficult situations. It had been a little over 8 years since he’d been on Coruscant and now that the time to return had finally come, Clovis felt like an entirely different person.

Gone were his days of shady contacts and underhanded deals. He was returning to Coruscant as a changed man— a better man.

His near death experience on Scipio had broadened his view on the Galaxy and Clovis hadn’t liked what he’d seen. He hadn’t liked what he’d been a part of or who he used to be. It had been 7 years since the Clone Wars had come to an end— 8 years since he’d decided to fake his death and lay low— and now that the Galaxy was once again in an era of peace, Clovis thought it was time he remerged as an honest man.

Truthfully, it had taken a while for him to build up his courage to return but as Clovis’ shuttle settled down on the Senate’s hangar bay, he was glad to be back. The newly elected Chancellor, Mon Mothma, had accepted a meeting with him (her shock at his survival being the driving motivator for why she’d agreed to meet) and Clovis was destined to make a good impression on her.

He knew his faults and errors from the past loomed over his head but from what he remembered, Mothma had been a fair Senator and he trusted she wouldn’t make snap decisions based on previous events. And previous mistakes.

All Clovis wanted was a second chance. A second chance in the Senate. A second chance to do better for his people. A second chance to keep the peace after he’d failed the first time.

Maybe even a second chance to rekindle old romances.

(Although Clovis convinced himself that his return to Coruscant and overall character redemption wasn’t entirely for the sake of Padme Amidala. He tried to pretend as if the image of her wide eyes, full of horror as he placed his blaster to her head wasn’t something that kept him up at night.)

As Clovis prepared himself to face the Chancellor, he willed everything would work out this time.

* * *

“I see you’ve managed to lay low,” Mon Mothma, the newly elected Chancellor, sat in the chair a long-gone Sith once occupied. Palpatine’s life had been extinguished from the Galaxy but his presence in her new office remained. Often times a day, Mothma couldn’t help but shiver as she navigated herself around the spacious room.

But her being here, her standing where the Sith Lord once pulled the Galaxy’s strings, only showed how the Republic had prevailed. How justice had been served and the light had not fallen to the darkness Palpatine had tried to spread.

“Apart from a few people on Scipio, yourself and I, no one else knows of my survival,” Clovis remained dignified as he sat opposite her. Seeing the red haired woman sit in the seat before him, he couldn’t help but feel intimidated. Mothma had always carried an air of respectability about her but now she was Chancellor, she seemed far more powerful than he remembered her being.

Despite everything, he couldn’t argue that she was a perfect candidate for the position. Always on the right side of history, Clovis knew Mon Mothma only had the Galaxy’s citizen’s best interests at heart.

“And you decided to keep this information to yourself, why?” Mothma frowned, looking more curious than annoyed. With all the changes she’d seen in the last few years: Palpatine’s death, the Clone Wars end and the Jedi Reform; she’d never expected this skeleton to be revealed. “You did not wish for the Galaxy to know the truth?”

“The Galaxy hated me,” Clovis tried to not sound pitiful. “Being dead to the public meant I had time to develop and grow— it sounds cheesy, I know. But my priorities are in order now, Chancellor. I am a better man— a more respectable Senator. All I wish for is a second chance.”

Mon Mothma pursed her lips. She’d listened to Clovis’ long and detailed story about where he’d been for the last 8 years and how he’d helped his people to evolve after the Banking Clan disasters at the end of the Clone Wars. He’d been a man in the shadows, doing his best without taking any credit.

Perhaps if he’d come back to Coruscant a few years ago, she would’ve turned him away. But now, when the entire Galaxy had been faced with a second chance to heal after the War, she supposed that gifting him his own was something she couldn’t deny.

“Very well, Clovis. The Senate welcomes you back— but heed the warning that you will be under scrutiny for a long while.”

Hope blossomed in his chest. “It is only fair Chancellor; I thank you for the kindness you’ve bestowed upon me.”

* * *

As Clovis stood outside the door to Padme Amidala’s office, he tried to swallow down the nausea threatening to take hold. It had been 8 years since he’d seen her— 8 years of him living in guilt and torment over how their last interaction had played out.

When he closed his eyes, her face was all he saw. On the good nights, she was smiling up at him and her expression was calm. There was respect in her eyes and her voice was soft, calling out to him. Calling for him to come home, to find her so they could finally be together.

But on the bad nights, she was staring at him with horror. Her lips would tremble and his mind would be plagued by their last encounter; Padme would be demanding he let her go and Clovis would be unable to bring the blaster pressed to her temple down. His finger would itch closer and closer to the trigger, her eyes wide and full of fear as if she’d never expected him to be capable of such atrocities.

And every morning, after either a good or bad dream of the woman he loved, Clovis would wake up cold and alone. Padme, his love, would not be beside him and he’d be reminded that it was his actions that had secured that. He’d threatened her out of fear and desperation, he’d pressed a blaster to her head and whilst he knew he would never have pulled the trigger, Padme had not known that.

“Do you have an appointment, sir?” A Clone stepped in the way as Clovis prepared to press the holo-comm and attempt entry to Padme’s office. From what little Clovis had kept up to date with after the war, he’d learnt that whilst Clone’s had been released from official military duty as soldiers, the vast majority had been kept on for security jobs.

“I’m an old friend,” Clovis argued, frowning at the man before him. His stomach rolled as he thought of Padme inside her office. Would she be happy he had returned? The news of his survival had not yet been released but he wanted to break the news to her himself.

Just like he’d done for the past 8 years, Clovis allowed his mind to wander. He imagined him entering Padme’s office, he imagined her excited expression at seeing him once again and rushing forwards to envelope him in a hug. Their lips would touch and she’d look at him with nothing but love in her eyes and exclaim about how happy she was that he was back. He could almost hear her whisper his name before their lips met once more.

Force, he would do anything for his dreams to become a reality!

“You need an appointment to meet with the Senator, sir,” the Clone didn’t budge, his bulky stance proving he would be able to physically retain Clovis if he so desired. The Clones were civilians in the Republic now but their military training were not things they’d forgotten.

“I told you, I’m an old friend! She’ll want to see me!”

“Only 3 people are allowed to come and go into Senator Amidala’s office without an appointment and you’re not one of them. I apologise sir but you can make a booking with her protocol droid later this day.”

“Can you not just inform her of my arrival? I promise you she’ll want to see me if she know I’m here.” Clovis tried to reign in his anger, knowing that the Clone was only doing his job. This wasn’t how he wanted Padme to find out about his survival but if it meant he was allowed access to her office then so be it.

The Clone looked hesitant for a second but he seemed to understand that Clovis wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. The soon-to-be reinstated Senator watched as the man pulled out his comlink, activating it with much hesitance.

“Is there a problem, Captain Price?” Padme’s sweet and eloquent tone filtered through the comlink. It was a sound Clovis heard everyday in his dreams but to hear it in person once more, he felt intoxicated by her soothing tones. His love for her grew and he felt his heart expand, her voice filling his entire being with peace that only she could bring.

“I apologise for the interruption, Senator, but there is a man requesting entry. He claims to be an old friend.”

“What’s his name?” Clovis could hear the confusion in Padme’s voice. He could also tell that even from the short conversation, Padme and this Clone were good friends. Clovis almost smiled to himself, thinking of how friendly she'd always been to those assigned to care for her. There was a reason for why she’d earned the reputation of being kind-hearted.

The Clone turned his red-helmeted head to Clovis and waited. _Well_ , Clovis decided, _it was now or never_. The love of his life’s world was about to be turned upside down by his next words and he wished he could’ve seen her face as he’d uttered them. “Rush Clovis, milady,” he spoke with the confidence he’d been taught to have.

Padme faltered over the comm, her disbelief evident. “What? How is that possible?! Clovis?”

“I assure you it is me, Padme,” he loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. He loved how perfect it sounded in his accent and how warm it made him feel. She was so close— he wanted to see her!

“He is requesting entry, milady,” the Clone Captain repeated. “Permission to send him in or send him away?”

Padme didn’t speak for what felt like a decade, no doubt gathering her thoughts. For a second, Clovis feared she’d send him away, no doubt not believing the truth. _Let me in Padme_ , he begged silently. _Let me show you it’s the truth!_

“Permission granted for entry, Captain Price,” Padme stated finally, her words sparking hope in Clovis’ heart. She wanted to see him! Was there really a hope for them to reconnect?

“You heard the Senator,” the Clone ended the call, taking a step back so Clovis could press the door release and enter. “Permission granted.”

Clovis wanted to gloat for a second, he wanted to smile in a snarky way or make a belittling comment. But he paused, reminding himself he was better than that now. He was a respectable man— the kind of man Padme could love once more.

So instead he nodded silently to the man and entered.

Padme’s office was exactly as he remembered it: neat and orderly with many windows and a comfortable seating area. It seemed in the few years they’d been apart, not much had changed. It was a comfort for Clovis to see.

“Clovis??” Padme’s voice was filled with obvious confusion and bewilderment. His eyes met hers and for a second, his breath got caught. He’d purposely ignored any and all news related to the love of his life in the past 8 years. Every news article and gossip column had been forgone out of fear of what seeing her face would do to him.

A part of Clovis had known that if he’d seen a Holo of the woman he’d loved then nothing could’ve stopped him from leaving his seclusion and travelling across the Galaxy to see her once more. He’d needed the time to grow and become a man she deserved. Only then, when he’d finally achieved that, had he allowed himself to return so he could see her in person.

“Padme,” he half-whispered her name, soaking in her appearance like a starving man would devour food. In all his 8 years of dreaming of her and creating scenarios of their love in his head, his mind had not done her beauty justice. 8 years had past yet Padme looked just as youthful and beautiful as ever. There were a few more lines on her face now and her features were more matured but the rosiness of her cheeks remained. The colour of her eyes were just as brown and inviting, making Clovis feel as if he could get lost in them.

“Clovis?” Padme took a step back until she were pressed against her desk, staring at the man in her doorway like she would a feral animal. Every rational part of her brain told her that this couldn’t be true and yet the man she’d believed to be dead for 8 years was in her office. Staring at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. “How is this possible . . . You died!”

Clovis cringed, “Reports of my death were exaggerated.”

“But I was there—“ Padme faltered, her face going pale. It was like she were seeing a ghost. “I saw you fall!”

“Did you look down?” He tried to keep his voice soft so she wouldn’t be scared further. It was hard to see such horror written on her features when he’d seen such loving eyes in his dream. He wanted to take a step forward and pull her into his embrace and whisper sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. “There was a ledge that I fell to. I sprained my ankle but I survived, Padme. I was reported dead because no body had been found— I believe officials claimed such things tended to happen in a war-zone.”

“You’ve been alive all this time . . .” Padme was starting to look green, her words coming out in a way someone spoke when there was a distasteful aftertaste in their mouth. “Where have you been? Why did you not rebuke the claims of your death?”

Clovis rehashed what he’d told Mon Mothma, trying to show her just how much he’d changed. He wanted her to see he was better. He deserved her now.

“So, you see, I’ve finally come back. I can do some good for the Galaxy now; I can be the man I should’ve been 8 years ago,” he finished his spiel with a hopeful look in her direction. Padme no longer looked as if she might faint, her features returning to normal as she accepted the truths he’d presented.

“Chancellor Mothma granted you a seat in the Senate?”

Clovis tried to hide his hurt at the slight anger she presented. “Even after everything?” Padme continued, a frown crossing her features.

“I’ve changed—“

“You brought war to Scipio! You played a part in Palpatine’s schemes to control the Banking Clan! You broke your promises to me once again and you almost had me killed!” By now, Padme’s anger was coming through full-force. She glared at the man, feeling emotions long gone return like a speeder had crashed into her office.

Clovis paused, accepting her words. He’d always known that whilst as forgiving and compassionate Padme could be, if you crossed her too many times then the chances of regaining her trust usually fell flat. It had been a miracle she’d trusted him during the Scipio events after being poisoned by Lott Dod a year before his fake death.

To regain her trust now, he’d have to be careful.

“I know Padme—“

“Senator Amidala.” Padme frowned, establishing boundaries as she corrected her name.

A small flair of anger rose up in Clovis at her obvious resentment but he didn’t push it, nodding in what he hoped looked like good grace. “I apologise, Senator Amidala. I understand your trepidation; I was just as much a pawn in Palpatine’s schemes as you were. Perhaps I more than you. I never wanted war on Scipio but Dooku blackmailed me and I ended losing what little control I had. And in regards to my treatment of you . . . I express my deepest apologies. I panicked, Padme, and I hurt you. I broke your trust and I threatened your life. I would go back and change it if I could but I can’t; all I can do is show you that I’ve become a better man. I want to help the Galaxy and be someone you could be proud to see as . . . a friend.”

Padme’s expression grew stony, “We will never be friends, Clovis.”

He was about to argue his apologies even further when the door to her office slid open and the Clone Captain from before stepped in, his weapon visible in a silent threat. “I ask you to leave my office now, Clovis. If it is true and Chancellor Mothma has indeed reinstated you to the Senate then I hope to trust in her judgement. However, you and I have nothing left to say to each other and I ask you to respect my wishes of keeping a distance from me.”

All the dreams in Clovis’ head shattered; his dreams of her throwing her arms around his neck disappeared and the thought of her lips on his blew away in the wind. There was nothing loving in Padme’s expression, just clear contempt. And as much as Clovis wanted to argue that he was a good man now, he understood her feelings. Padme still hadn’t seen the better side of him: to her, he was still that conniving traitor who’d almost gotten her killed twice.

As Clovis bowed in respect, allowing the Clone to escort him out of her office, he made a pact to himself that he would show Padme Amidala just how good of a man he was.

He promised himself that he’d make her fall in love with him, as if his life depended on it.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Clovis did as Padme asked. He kept his distance whenever he could and he didn’t try to reach out to her in any way. It pained him to do so when she was so intoxicatingly close but Clovis decided that the sacrifice of now would lead to a happy outcome for them in the future.

His nights were filled with dreams of Padme: her lips on his as she proclaimed her heart belonged to him. Clovis often thought of their relationship back when they’d both joined the Senate, so many years ago now. He’d been young and idealistic and she’d been just as amazing as she is now. He remembered being in awe of her beauty and power, noticing the grace she’d retained from being Queen and how when she spoke, she did so with all her passion.

Their relationship had been brief, sure, and she’d ended it to return to a strictly professional setting but Clovis had felt their connection. He truly believed they were soul mates and that one day, they’d be married. Padme would be his wife and he her husband. Everything that would’ve happened between them prior would lead them to that moment: the day they pledged themselves as a happy couple. It had been a rocky road, full of mistrust and separation but Clovis felt in his heart that all of that had been for a reason.

So during his days, Clovis spent his hours building up foundations and support funds. He aided refugee campaigns and pushed bills to be passed that could benefit those usually ignored. All of his power was spent on helping those who needed it and making a better life for all he could, post-war. It had been 7 years since the Clone Wars ended but the mark of war had still been burnt deeply over the Galaxy.

Eventually, after providing the deciding vote to push a bill that had been in stand-by for months, many Senators started to warm up to him. It wasn’t lost on Clovis that Bail Organa still seemed dubious of him but many others, including Chancellor Mothma herself, commended him on his changed personality and bettered politics.

He even noticed, with barely contained elation, that Padme’s looks had softened whenever they passed one another in the corridors. She no longer looked at him as if he were the worst thing bestowed upon the Galaxy, next to Palpatine the dead Sith Lord himself.

She almost looked at him with kindness.

It was that reason alone that Clovis decided to test if she’d warmed up to the idea of him approaching her. He’d refuse point blank if someone asked if he was stalking Padme Amidala to know she’d left for Bail Organa’s office 20 minutes ago. Clovis had merely been grabbing a drink from a water station near Organa’s office when he’d spotted Padme leaving, heading back the way she’d come.

“Padme!” Clovis called out, making the woman pause and cast a look in his direction. “I mean, Senator Amidala,” he corrected with all the politeness he could muster. “I hope you don’t mind this interruption?”

“Is there something you wish to discuss Senator Clovis?” Her voice was slightly strained but the fact she’d answered at all— and cordially at that— gave Clovis the confidence he needed to carry on.

“I was wondering how you were doing with the refugee situation on Malastare? I understand the Dugs haven’t been completely accommodating?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Padme sighed, seeming to relax slightly. For a second, it felt like old times again as they strolled through the corridor to her office. He almost believed that nothing had changed.

“I actually have a favour to hold against Nakha Urus, I was wondering if perhaps I could offer you my help in the situation?” He tried to sound as casual as possible. He was simply being a good friend Clovis told himself, and if she realised how much of a better man he’d become because of his efforts then that was just a bonus.

Padme’s head snapped to stare at Clovis, her eyes widening slightly. “You would help me with this? I’ve been trying to ease the refugee situation on Malastare for months now!”

“Padme,” Clovis noticed how her features didn’t harden when he said her first name instead of her title. Was she starting to see him a new light? Was she remembering all the good he used to do and had done since rejoining the Senate? “Of course I would help you.”

Padme paused when they were a few meters away from her office, turning to face Clovis with the look he’d learnt to understand was her professional Senator expression. He wanted to see her eyes sparkle or a smile stretch across her face but as long as Padme was talking to him, Clovis took all the small mercies he could get.

“I would appreciate the support you could give,” Padme nodded professionally, appearing as gracious as ever. Her head turned slightly, towards her office and Clovis followed her eyes to see two young children standing by the door as they chatted happily to the Clone Captain. From this far away, Clovis couldn’t tell how old they were but he guessed they were younger than 10, judging by how small they seemed. One was a boy, with a mop of blonde hair and the other was a girl, with brown hair that was tied into two buns on her head. Even from this distance, Clovis could hear them laughing.

“I’ll get my protocol droid to give you all the information you need,” Padme spoke in parting. “Thank you Clovis, your good deeds haven’t gone unnoticed.”

He watched as she retreated, heading towards the small children by her office door, feeling his heart threaten to burst at her words. She’d noticed all the good he’d done! She was beginning to understand that he was a man worthy of her admiration! And soon: her love!

Clovis turned on his heel, feeling like a man who’d been gifted a million credits. His thoughts swayed to the children he’d seen talking to the Clone only moments ago, wondering if they were possibly the children of one of Padme’s handmaidens. It was no secret that Padme and her devoted handmaidens were exceptionally close. Clovis wouldn’t be surprised if Padme had become friends with those woman’s kids, possibly even providing a mentorship for them to benefit from.

Or maybe those kids were young fans, interested in politics and in awe of Padme’s work? It wasn’t unheard of for children in special programmes to visit the Senate and meet their heroes. And Padme definitely was one of the best and most inspiring people Clovis had met, so she deserved all the affection.

By the time Clovis returned to his office, any and all thoughts of those children had disappeared as he once again allowed his dreams of a happy future with Padme to intoxicate him.

* * *

Clovis had never been particularly fond of children. It wasn’t that he hated them per se but their endless stream of chatter and annoying tendencies always managed to grate his frustrations. Clovis found no use in children and he had no desire to ever have them. (Although he admitted that if Padme were to persist, he would graciously relent— as long as a nanny would be involved.)

So when Clovis found himself being shadowed by two young children as he walked along the corridor back to his office after a meeting, he felt his temper flare up. He’d tried his best ignore them, walking with all the dignity he possessed, but they were like an irritation in his mind as their little feet padded along behind him and the occasional giggle slipped out their mouths.

“Can I help you?” His annoyance got the better of him and Clovis turned around, surveying the children now in-front of him. They were rather small for their age he guessed but clearly older than 5. They were human too from the looks of it.

The little boy’s blue eyes widened, a look of guilt crossing his face at getting caught. The girl, however, crossed her arms with a look of defiance that her brother seemed to be lacking. With a start, Clovis realised these children had been the ones he’d seen outside of Padme’s office only days ago. The children of one of her handmaidens, he remembered.

“Our Daddy doesn’t like you,” the girl spoke with her head held high. Her expression reminded him of someone but of who, Clovis couldn’t pin-point. “We heard him and Mommy arguing about you a few days ago.”

Clovis rolled his eyes, wondering if this little girl truly believed he’d be hurt by her words. He was no stranger to being disliked and if Clovis was being honest, he wasn’t surprised if Padme’s handmaidens and their husbands despised him after all he’d put their mistress through. But as long as Padme warmed to him, he didn’t care what her servants and their lovers believed.

“Is that so?” Clovis’ voice drawled and he tried to use his height to intimidate the children as he stood taller. The little girl didn’t look affected.

“Daddy says you’re a serpent,” she spoke up again. Looking at her this closely, Clovis was surprised to see how much she looked like Padme. The brown of her eyes were the same, the shade of her hair near identical and she seemed to have the Senator’s beauty echoed upon her own face.

Now he thought about it, Clovis found himself unsurprised that this child looked similar to Padme. It was well-known that Padme hired handmaidens who looked distinctly similar, appearance wise, to her own self. The former Nubian Queen has been known to use her nearly identical bodyguards as a way of duping others in the case of a security threat. The fact that a child of one of the handmaidens resembled Padme was just a testament to how well that security method worked.

“Many men dislike me, child, the thoughts of your father don’t affect me,” Clovis found himself bored of this conversation.

“Leia,” the little boy tugged on his sister’s hand. “We should go back to Mom before she realises we're gone.” Now, it was the boy who intrigued Clovis more. He looked nothing like Padme nor one of her clone-handmaidens, save for maybe the Senator’s face shape but Clovis wrote that off as looking too deeply.

The boy was the complete opposite of his sister with blue eyes and blonde hair which Clovis was confused by more for he felt as if he’d seen those eyes before but couldn’t place on who. There was something familiar about the boy but Clovis couldn’t put his finger on what.

“Bye Mr Senator man!” The boy, clearly the more polite of the two, called out as he half-dragged his sister, Leia, down the corridor.

“Bye Mr Serpent!” The girl, Leia, seemed to want to antagonise him as she looked over her shoulder with a smirk as her brother pulled her away.

Clovis felt his anger flare up but pushed it down, making a mental note to try and avoid those children (and all children) if he saw them in the future. He also promised to remind himself that when Padme fell in love with him and they resumed their relationship, that he’d tell her to stop letting her handmaidens bring their children to work with them.

* * *

As much as Clovis tried, he couldn’t be rid of the children from before. He’d discovered after a few probably-not-coincidental run-ins that they were in fact 7 years old and twins. They’d never introduced themselves but Clovis had learnt very quickly that their names were Leia and Luke and that they frequently visited the Senate judging by the way no one raised an eyebrow at their presence.

(Why the two children of a handmaiden were allowed on such a prestigious Senate level, Clovis had no idea.)

He also learnt that the twins had a penchant for trouble. And ditching their babysitter, who was also a Clone that he’d heard them call Rex, before.

“Shouldn't you be with your nanny?” Clovis frowned as he spotted the children once again trailing him in the corridor. He made sure to keep his distance, not wanting a repeat of last time when he’d found a **KICK ME** sign taped to his back after letting them get too close. How they’d even managed to get it on his back without him realising, Clovis had no answer.

“Rex isn’t our nanny,” Leia rolled her eyes as she and her brother followed the man they knew their parent’s disliked. It was her job to keep Clovis distracted so Luke could expertly use the Force to tape the paper they’d drawn on to the man’s back. Today they’d drawn a picture of a snake, which would’ve looked better had the twins not argued over what colour it should be. Hence there was now a drawing of a snake taped to Clovis’ back, one half red and the other half green.

“Does he look after you whilst your parents are busy?” Clovis cast the girl a bored look. When she nodded, he sighed. “Then he’s your nanny.”

“Uncle Rex is our Uncle! He looks after us because he’s Daddy’s friend; not because he’s a nanny!”

Clovis was about to reply when the Clone in question rounded the corner, a worried look on his face. He relaxed slightly when he spotted the twins. “Luke! Leia! There you’ve been! Stop running off!”

“Bye Mr Serpent!” Leia called out as she and her brother ran towards the bald man who outstretched his arms to pull them into his embrace once they were close enough. Clovis just rolled his eyes, feeling his annoyance die down once they were gone.

(His annoyance returned when he sat down in his office chair an hour later, hearing the sound of crinkling behind him to discover the paper the twins had managed to stick to his back. He barely acknowledged the poor drawing of a snake and the twins’ wobbly signatures before scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin).

* * *

Occurrences like the snake drawing happened far too often for Clovis’ liking. And yet no matter how hard he tried to keep both children in his line of vision, watching them with scrutiny whenever they ran up to him in the corridor, he always ended up with a rather cartoonish drawing on his back. How they managed to do it when they had no access to his back, baffled Clovis.

But he’d take their annoying drawings over the small spit-balls any day.

Another ball hit Clovis on the neck, his anger rising as he threw the offending scrunched-up wet paper ball to the floor. Another hit him on the cheek.

“Stop it!” He roared, startling a few aides as they walked past him in the corridor. The sound of childish giggling seemed to follow him as he made his way back to his office and the spit-balls didn’t relent.

One got caught in his hair.

Clovis paused, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed the area around him. The giggling was close but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t see any blonde or brown hair hiding anywhere. The children were rather small for their age but even Clovis thought he should be able to spot them in the rather open corridor.

Another spit-ball hit his cheek and he growled with anger.

The door to his office closed and Clovis made a mental reminder that when he married Padme, he’d make sure she fired whichever handmaiden kept brining her annoying children to the Senate.

* * *

The children were waiting outside Clovis' Pod when the Senate meeting ended. The bill he’d been trying to push through in order to help win over Padme had been refuted and Clovis felt his mood sink even lower when he saw the mischievous smirks upon their faces when he noticed them. He was honestly not in the mood for this right now.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Clovis frowned when they tagged along beside him. He knew he would need to take some painkillers soon for whatever headache they would no doubt cause.

“School finished an hour ago! Dad brought us here cause he needed to drop something off to Mom.” Luke smiled and if Clovis didn’t know any better, he’d think the smile were both innocent and bordering cute (in other people’s eyes). But Clovis _did_ know better and he knew this boy and his twin were evil. They were little devils who followed him around, purposely annoying him and had been subjecting him to petty pranks for weeks.

Clovis flared his nostrils, wishing these tykes would just leave him alone. “Look Mr Serpent, I drew you something,” Leia smiled sweetly but Clovis wasn’t fooled by her just like he wasn’t fooled by her brother. At least the boy genuinely did seem innocent at times; the girl, however, had it in for him and Clovis could only assume it was because of whoever her father was and how much the unknown man seemed to dislike him.

Leia presented Clovis with a piece of paper that had a child’s drawing on it and as he snatched it from her grasp, he couldn’t help but feel relieved that this time they’d not taped it to his back. Even for a 7 year old, the picture was rather good. However, the contents made Clovis frown.

“Is this meant to make me laugh?” He seethed, feeling like he’d seen red. There was a headache brewing behind his temples just like he’d anticipated and the mere presence of those children were grating on his nerves like no other.

The picture showed Clovis screaming as a serpent attempted to eat him. It was clearly drawn by a child and the colouring was out of the lines in some places but it wasn’t terrible. Yet Clovis hated it.

“Lukie did the colouring,” Leia seemed oblivious to the man’s anger, continuing in her efforts to antagonise him. “But I did the drawing. Daddy thought it was funny and I was gonna make it so the big, old serpent really did eat you but Gramps said that was too mean, so—“

Clovis scrunched up the piece of paper, not caring that the children jumped back a little at the aggressiveness of his actions. “You two have pissed me off for the last time!”

His yell seemed to have caused a few people to stop and stare but Clovis couldn’t care less. For weeks these children had been purposely trying to aggravate him and he was finally reaching the end of his limit. He’d held it together through all the **KICK ME** signs on his back and done his best not to cause a scene when he’d been pelted with spit-balls from unknown sources.

He’d even pushed his anger down when he’d sat down on the seat in his Pod only to find a whoopee cushion, courtesy of two immature children, placed beneath him, making several of the surrounding Senators to eye him awkwardly.

And he couldn't forget about that time he’d found salt in his water.

Or when all the objects on his desk had been glued down and he’d nearly hit himself in the face trying to pick his data-pad up.

Or when all the pictures of him on the Senate floor had been replaced by that of a serpent.

Or that time when he’d opened his office door, only to walk into an invisible wall of clingfilm that had almost caused him to have a heart attack.

Or when, out of no-where, a water balloon had hit him square in the face when he’d been walking down the corridor to Padme Amidala’s office to discuss the refugee situation.

The scrunched up piece of paper with the drawing of him being attacked by a serpent wasn’t the most aggravating thing these children had done but coupled with all their other hijinks, Clovis had no idea how he’d held it together for so long. He’d not even caused a scene when his door had malfunctioned last week and he’d been locked inside his office for nearly 5 hours! (Which, at first glance seemed to out of the hands of two 7 year old children, but given that Clovis had seen them milling around his office earlier that day with the boy’s chubby hands had been holding a mechanical tool of some sort, he knew they were to blame).

“Don’t you like it?” Leia’s eyes filled with what Clovis could clearly see were fake tears. But he refused to allow her to win because of some false woes. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pouty expression, making several of the people who’d stopped to observe the situation heart’s melt. “I made it especially for you Mr Serpent.”

“You two have been messing with me for weeks,” Clovis growled, throwing the scrunched up paper at their feet. “Don’t think that I don’t know the mechanical snake you put on my desk wasn’t from you! Or that it wasn’t you who rearranged my office so my desk was right by the door and I had to climb over it in order to get in! You’ve been purposely harassing me for weeks now and I’ve had enough!”

“But, sir,” Luke’s lip wobbled and he did a better impression of fake crying than his sister did. The boy’s teary blue eyes just screamed innocence. “We don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! You have been nothing but nuisances since the moment we met! I don’t care who your father is nor why he hates me so! But I do know he must have less brain cells than _you_ to have raised such poor excuses of—“

“Clovis!” Senator Organa’s voice boomed down the corridor, making the aggravated man pause. The children honestly looked rather started now and Clovis wondered if he’d gone too far— but then he remembered that he didn’t care.

“Senator Organa,” Clovis straightened up his back as the man approached and Clovis didn’t fail to see how Organa placed his hands gently on the twins shoulders, like one would their own child. “What could I possibly do for you?”

“Is there any reason for why you’re causing such a scene in the middle of the corridor?” Bail’s eyes narrowed and the twins backed up until they were pressed against him, both their lips wobbling for real this time. It seemed Clovis’ words had really upset them. He had to remind himself that whilst they deserved it, they were only 7 years old (not that Clovis dwelled on the thought too much).

“Do you know these children Senator Organa?” Clovis felt his own eyes narrow back at the man, the anger still laced in his voice. Had he been wrong and these children were actually related to the Alderaan Senator and not Padme’s handmaiden? Perhaps it was Organa who was the children’s father and that explained their hatred for him?

“Of course,” Bail Organa looked at Clovis like he’d grown two heads. Everyone in the Senate, especially those who knew Padme well like Clovis often liked to brag about, knew that Luke and Leia Skywalker were Padme Amidala’s children. They often came to the Senate after their school day had ended, either finding a way to escape from their Uncle Rex’s watchful eye and roam free or sit in either their mother or Bail’s office as they did their homework.

Bail was about to say that these children were Senator Amidala’s and that he knew his friend wouldn’t appreciate Clovis yelling at her children like he’d been, when someone called his name from behind. He turned to see Anakin walking down the corridor, his worried expression calming down when he noticed the twins at Bail’s side.

When Bail turned to move his gaze back on Clovis, he realised the man had gone.

* * *

Clovis was still seething from the altercation with Organa and the twins when he reached Padme’s office, demanding that Captain Price let him inside immediately. He knew now was an opportune time to make his move on his old flame considering their bill had just been shut down and she would no doubt need some comforting. There were many things Clovis knew how to do and swoop in at last minute to offer a comforting shoulder to cry on, was one of those things.

“Senator Amidala is preparing to leave for the day,” Captain Price didn’t let up, his voice as firm as ever as he refused Clovis access inside Padme’s office. Clovis made a mental note to fire the man when he eventually married Padme.

How dare the Clone try and come between Clovis and his future wife!

“She’s not holding any meetings until tomorrow,” the Captain continued, completely ignoring how Clovis’ face scrunched up with anger. “You’ll have to make an appointment with her protocol droid and wait for her to be free.”

“Just let me inside!” Clovis did his best not to yell. His fists were clenched at his side and he had the overwhelming urge to punch something as the Clone refused him access yet again. He couldn’t get those stupid children out of his head, their false tears making his anger burn yet again.

Clovis prayed to the Force that the twins were the son and daughter of one of Padme’s handmaiden’s and not in fact related to Senator Organa. If so, he could simply fire the woman from Padme’s staff and finally be done with those pesky children.

The door opened suddenly and Clovis sucked in a breath as Padme Amidala appeared in her office’s doorway, slightly startled to see Clovis before her. She had her coat on and two backpacks in her hands, one purple and one blue. But Clovis didn’t pay much attention to how the backpacks were covered in children’s stickers and he didn't see the brightly coloured names written on the back.

“Padme,” Clovis felt all his tension disappear as he stared only at her face, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and never let go. After a terrible day, she was all he needed to calm himself down. 

Padme took a step back, her eyes darting to Captain Price with an uncomfortable expression. “Senator Clovis? Is there a reason you’re outside my office?”

“I apologise Senator,” Captain Price offered his apologises immediately. “I told him you were heading home for the day but he refused to listen.”

“I need to speak to you Padme,” Clovis’ voice was urgent. He hoped she would hear it and understand.

Her expression turned professional, her back straightening slightly like she would when arguing against the opposition of a bill. “Can it not wait until tomorrow, Senator Clovis?”

“I would much rather speak to you now.”

Padme nodded, taking a step back into her office. “Very well. Captain Price I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Of course, Milady,” the Clone nodded and Clovis stepped past him, the doors closing after he’d walked inside Padme’s office. He watched as she returned to her seat behind her desk, motioning for him to sit opposite her in one of the chairs she’d placed out.

“And what is so important that you need to discuss immediately, Senator Clovis?”

Now that he had her undivided attention, Clovis felt rather nervous. He was about to lay his soul bare to her and despite knowing it was in their destiny to end up together, he couldn’t fight the normal nerves of rejection. _She loves you_ , Clovis reminded himself. _I know she loves you_.

“I apologise about the rejection of the bill earlier, Padme,” Clovis decided to start off friendly before he pronounced his love for her. “I know you worked so hard to pass it.”

Padme’s shoulders sagged and Clovis could see the little defeat breaking behind the surface. “It’s unfortunate, yes, but Bail Organa and I were prepared for this outcome and we’ll work hard to still achieve what we wish. I hope the reason you wanted to talk to me wasn’t just to simply offer your sympathy?”

Clovis cleared his throat, shaking his head a little sharply. He knew he couldn’t just blurt out the truth and he understood this may not be the best time but the words were right on his tongue, begging to be let out. “Have you heard anything from Nahka Urus?” He said instead. “I spoke to the Dugs just last week and they seemed more welcoming to your proposition for refugees after I interfered.”

Padme paused for a second, a frown appearing on her face. “I don’t see what’s so important about this discussion that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow, Clovis? I can give you a detailed briefing about the refugee crisis on Malastare tomorrow, if you so wish, but for now I must head home.”

She stood up from her desk, heading towards to her office door when Clovis felt the words escape his throat. For 8 years he’d dreamt of how he would say these words and yet when the time came, he blurted them out with little grace or precision.

“Padme, I love you!”

He watched as she froze suddenly, the backpacks falling from her grip to the floor. Her leg paused mid-air before lowering itself back to the ground and when she turned to face him, there was nothing but confusion and . . . horror in her eyes. This was definitely not how Clovis had pictured this would go but he could only push forwards now.

“Padme,” he cleared his throat, trying to sound more dignified. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you and I know we’ve had a complicated history but—“

“A complicated history?” Padme cut into his romantic speech. “You almost had me killed— twice!”

Clovis felt his anger rise and his desperation increase. It felt like she were slipping through his fingers, his hands reaching out to grab her but only touching air. “I am not proud of those moments Padme but my feelings for you never changed throughout. Remember that it was you, not I, who turned into a spy to betray my trust!”

“Because you were working with the Separatists!”

He pretended like he hadn’t heard her. “And I was nothing but a mere pawn to Palpatine’s evil plots— the events of Scipio were not a reflection of me but of the Sith!”

Padme’s gaze was harsh. “You had just as much a hand in what happened on Scipio as the Sith. And it was you, not Dooku or Palpatine, who held a blaster to my head.”

“Padme, all I want is your love—“

“You haven’t seen the news, have you?” Padme took a step back when Clovis stepped forward. There was something akin to shock on her face like she couldn’t believe he was making such statements.

“I haven’t wanted to torture myself over news of you,” Clovis admitted. “Padme, can’t you see I’m a good man now— I’m a better man _for_ _you_. All of this change, all of the good I’ve been spreading has been for you. To win you back!”

Padme looked horrified. “Becoming a better person for the ulterior motive of personal gain isn’t character growth, Clovis. All of the good you’ve done is undermined by your selfish desire to win me back. You should be a better man because you _want_ to be a better man— not because you think it’ll make me love you!”

“Don’t you?” His voice was quiet and he stepped forward, his hand reaching out towards her. He was almost close enough that his hand could curl around her arm—

Padme suddenly jerked backwards, putting more space between them. “Clovis, I don’t love you.” The words were harsh and he felt like he’d been slapped. In fact, he would rather she slapped him than said what she had.

“But,” his brain short-circuited. “During the war— all those moments we had!”

“My heart belongs to someone else,” Padme kept her chin up, although she did look rather sorry for him. “It always has— even throughout the war. And I resent how you seem utterly convinced I must love you back. Continuously you've thrown yourself at me despite me refuting your efforts and you've made the idea of working with you utterly uncomfortable. I ask that you end it now."

Clovis shook his head, unable to comprehend. She’d been in love with someone else the entire time he’d worked with her in the war? Even when he’d risked his life against Lott Dod to get her the antidote for the poison? But who could she possibly be in love with—

The doors to Padme’s office opened again just as Clovis’ mind came to the obvious answer.

And standing in the doorway was the very man he was thinking of. Anakin Skywalker was just as tall as Clovis remembered, with a scar going down his right eye and his dark blonde hair slightly longer than Clovis had last seen. At the sight of Clovis inside Padme’s office, Anakin’s face darkened and a scowl crossed his features.

“What are _you_ doing in here?” Skywalker growled, receiving no trouble from Captain Price as he entered Padme’s office to stand by her side. But Clovis ignored the man for instead his eyes were drawn to the children who’d appeared alongside Skywalker.

Luke and Leia, the aggravating twins who’d been pulling pranks on Clovis for weeks now and driving him to near insanity, were both holding one of the Jedi’s hands on either side of the man. But as soon as they neared Padme, both children let go of Skywalker and raced to the woman Clovis loved, engulfing her in a hug.

“Mom!” They yelled in unison and Clovis felt his heart stop. _Mom?_ He thought of the first time he’d seen them outside Padme’s office and how he’d automatically assumed they were her handmaiden’s children. He thought of how at ease they appeared to be wandering around the Senate halls and how friendly Senator Organa had been to them.

As Clovis stared at the children with fresh eyes, he didn’t even feel surprised at the fact that these twins were Padme’s. It was as if he should’ve been expecting it. And from how alike the boy looked to Skywalker, Clovis’ mood dropped as he realised who their father was. So, she really had fallen in love with a Jedi? And borne his children?

No wonder Luke and Leia hated him so.

“That’s the man who yelled at us!” Leia Skywalker yelled, pointing a finger at Clovis as if anyone questioned who the ‘man’ was. “He was super mean!”

“Yelled at you?” Padme was bending down to her children’s levels, brushing some hair out of their face. “What do you mean Leia?”

Luke Skywalker pouted, crossing his arms and leaning his back into his mother’s stomach. “He yelled at us and scrunched up Leia’s picture!”

“Clovis?” Padme raised her eyes to him, pure confusion in them and a little anger. “What are they talking about? Did you yell at my children?”

He felt his mouth go dry. In all his daydreams, he’d never expected Padme to move on and have children. Especially not such aggravating children as those twins! “I didn’t know they were your children, Padme!”

Anakin scoffed, crossing his arms in much the same manner as his son. “So yelling at random children is okay then but you feel remorse because they’re Padme’s? How cold-hearted are you Clovis?”

“Ani—“

“Cold-hearted? I’m a Senator in the Republic and will not be talked to this way!”

“Yeah, well I’m a Jedi for the Republic and I’ll talk to you however I want.”

“Oh stop acting so cocky, Skywalker! I see that you haven’t changed very much, unfortunately.”

Skywalker frowned. “I could say the same for you. You know, Clovis, I liked you more when I thought you were—“

“Anakin!” Padme’s voice cut into the men’s verbal dispute. “You’re setting a bad example to the children!”

Like getting out a trance, Anakin Skywalker shook his head, his arms opening up for his daughter to press herself into his embrace. As Clovis watched the girl cling to her father and the boy wrap his arms around his mother, he realised just how late he was.

He’d lost Padme— not that he’d ever really had her.

“I suggest you don’t ever yell at my children again,” Anakin’s voice was low and deadly as he hoisted Leia up into his arms, holding her against his hip. “And stop trying to interfere with my relationship with wife.”

“ _Wife_?”

“Anakin’s been my husband for nearly 10 years,” Padme cleared up, her voice soft but her eyes hard.

“But— but that means—“

“We were husband and wife throughout the entirety of the war, yes,” Anakin nodded with a smug smile that Clovis wanted nothing more than to punch. But with Padme’s prying eyes and the innocent gazes of their young children, he knew that by doing so he would just look like the bad guy.

"But that's impossible!" The reply came out his mouth before he'd even thought to control himself. It made no sense! _Married throughout the war?_

"It was very much possible," Padme frowned. "I assure you."

"But you wanted to reconnect with me!" Clovis spluttered, waving his hands around like a mad person. He simply couldn't comprehend what they were saying. He thought of the romantic dinner he and Padme had shared after years apart, his love her having returned when she'd admitted her loneliness and how happy she'd been for his return in her life.

Padme rolled her eyes, her arms tightening slightly around her son. A son that Clovis still couldn't believe she had. "I thought we established that all of that was in order to spy on you, Clovis? I was working for the Republic, uncovering a Separatist plot you were a part of."

"But he's a Jedi! It's illegal!"

"It was back then, yes," Skywalker nodded in a rather annoying way. He was very much like his daughter (or his daughter was very much like him) with their shared ability to get underneath Clovis' skin without much effort. "But we were in love and we broke the rules. Not that we owe you an explanation nor a time-line of our relationship."

"Padme, it's not like you to break the rules," Clovis felt flustered. The woman he'd known had always done what was right: she was a rule-maker not a rule-breaker. "You let him manipulate you so?"

Padme blinked like she'd heard what he'd said wrong, scoffing slightly at his words. "Anakin didn't manipulate me into anything! I loved him Clovis and I followed my heart. I still love him now as I did that day I married him. And Ani's right, we don't owe you anything. Your advances on me have always been unwanted and nothing but a bother to our relationship."

"Creep," Luke muttered under his breath but Padme raised her hand to cover over her son's mouth. 

"And I think you can understand my reactions to your unwanted advances on my wife at the end of the war now, can’t you?” Anakin continued with a glare, his children oblivious to what he meant. And Force, Clovis could.

He’d known Skywalker harboured feelings for Padme but he’d never believed she would’ve reciprocated those feelings— nor given in and married the man! And suddenly Clovis realised that if he too had seen a man make a move on his wife, he would’ve reacted the same way Skywalker had during their physical altercation. It didn’t make the Jedi less of an ass but Clovis understood a little of the man’s actions.

He watched as Skywalker used the Force to pick up the children’s backpacks from the floor, holding them in his gloved hand as the flesh one still held his daughter. The daughter who was practically a clone of Padme. Force, Clovis really was too late to win Padme's love.

"My Daddy is way cooler than you," Leia stuck out her tongue, unable to hold herself back. Anakin just held his daughter tighter, a smile on his face but Padme let out a admonishment, telling the girl off to which the 7 year old seemed unfazed by.

“I’m sorry Clovis,” Padme’s looked slightly apologetic as she gripped her son’s hand. Her son! Clovis still needed a moment to process all the information. The woman he’d been pining for was married and had been for nearly 10 years! She had twin children! All the while he'd been pining for her, Padme had been living an entire life without him. It almost felt stupid for Clovis to have really believed she wouldn't have settled down by the time he returned. In his mind, he'd expected her to wait for him.

The more Clovis thought about it, the more little pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. He’d often wondered how the twins had managed to pull half their pranks, especially with how they’d managed to put the signs on his back when he’d kept his eyes so intently on them. It seemed they’d inherited their father’s ability to use the Force. So they hadn't gotten just their hatred of him from Skywalker.

“I thought you would’ve seen about my relationship to Anakin on the Holonet,” she sighed. “I’ve tried to keep my distance from you for the sake of my relationship and I’d hoped you would’ve moved on from me by now. But I never loved you and for that I am truly sorry."

But then Padme paused and when she spoke again, her voice was colder. "But if I ever hear that you yelled at my children again, trust me, your position as Senator will not protect you.”

Clovis recognised the fire in Padme’s eyes and he knew, without a doubt, that his dreams were broken. She didn’t love him and never would. For 8 years he’d dreamt of her but he’d been too late. He’d been too late even when he’d thought they were reconnecting during the war.

All of his dreams of Padme being in love with him and his honest beliefs that she really did harbour feelings for him, shattered before his very eyes. It was like a veil had been lifted and he suddenly saw all of the uncomfortable looks Padme had sent him during war and how she'd moved away when he'd sat too close. All her demands for him to act professional hadn't been an effort to tease him like he'd once believed. All her refusals to hug him and her attempt to keep distance between them as they walked were all brought back to his mind.

His love for her truly had been unrequited and dare he say, one-sided. Even when he'd believed to be making progress with the woman he loved and regaining her trust, she'd been sharing her bed with another man. A man she'd married. The father of her children.

It was a bitter to pill to swallow but swallow it Clovis did.

As he followed the family out of Padme’s office, watching them walk off down the corridor in their own happy bubble, he couldn’t help but hear their conversation even as his heart broke.

“So what was this drawing of yours, Leia?”

“It was the one of Mr Serpent being eaten by a serpent! Daddy liked it!”

“Oh did he now? And Leia, don’t call him Mr Serpent! It's rude!”

“But that’s what Daddy calls him!”

“Ani!”

“What? It’s fitting, Angel!”

“I thought he was a bit of a creep.”

“Me too, son; me too.”

(Clovis quit his position in the Senate the next day— he saw no point in trying to be his best self when the woman he was doing it all for refused to love him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to portray Clovis as completely delusional throughout the majority of this because I always thought he was super creepy and gross in how he constantly tried to make a move on Padme in TCW.


End file.
